Guerra de sexos
by Val'n'Rose
Summary: James quiere a Lily y odia a Val mientras que Val y Lily lo odian al igual que a Sirius. Sirius también las odia pero él, James y Rose son como hermanos. Remus se lleva bien con Lily y Val y no deja de picarse con Rose. Entre todo, se inicia una guerra...
1. Primer Asalto

¡Hola!

Somos, como nuestro nick indica claramente Val y Rose, dos proyectos de escritoras que se mueren por historias de merodeadores. Como unas buenas merodeafans que somos, decidimos crear nuestra Propia versión de los hechos, a ver que os parece. :)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que te suene a partir de ahora es propiedad de la inigualable JotaKá, lo que no es parte de nuestras perversas e imaginativas mentes...

_Por cierto, ese botoncito que sirve para dejar comentarios no es un Horrorcrux ni nada parecido ;)_

¡Esperamos que os gusten nuestras locuras!_  
_

**_xoxo_**

**_Val and Rose_**

_**Primer Asalto**_

— ¡TE ODIO POTTER!—gritó Lilian Evans. Una pelirroja de ojos verdes que cursaba el 7º curso de magia en Hogwarts.

— No dirás lo mismo cuando tengamos a nuestros seis preciosos hijos morenos de ojos verdes—replicó el objetó de sus gritos, James Potter.  
La enfurecida Lily pareció calmarse por un momento y se acercó a James como con intención de besarlo… la esperanza brillaba en los ojos del moreno cuando… ¡plaf! La bofetada más sonada del siglo.

Y en el preciso momento en que la mano de la pelirroja tocaba la cara del moreno, todo el andén se giró para ver lo que ocurría.

Se oyeron carcajadas acompañadas por fingidos gritos de dolor.

— Pero, pero, pero…—musitó James.

— ¡Y a la próxima te dejo sin día del padre, Potter!—gritó encolerizada. Ese comentario hizo dejar de reír a Sirius, quien se entrometió inmediatamente.

— ¿A mi Jimmy? A mi Jimmy nenuco no. ¡Que no me entere yo de que dejas a mi pobre Jimmy así…! Vale, que me lo desgastes por el uso… pero estéril, ¡ni de broma! Porque si no… ¿De quién voy a ser yo padrino? ¿De los hijos súper correctos de Rose y Remus? ¿De los medio ratas de Colagusano…? ¡Qué emocionante!— mientras que Peter pareció no oírlo, los dos primeros eludidos lo miraron con ganas de que el estéril fuera él— ¡Oh, Merlín! Remus, Rosie, no me miréis a sí… se ve clarísimo que vais a acabar juntos. Bueno, como iba diciendo… ¡A mi pobre Jimmy estéril no! Víbora pelirroja.

— ¿Ya está este cabestro con sus idioteces matutinas?—preguntó con sorna Valerie White, una morena de ojos marrones oscuros. Lily y Rose saludaron contentas a su mejor amiga mientras se acercaba.

James sonrió divertido. Los espectáculos de Val y Sirius siempre eran dignos de ver, y este no iba a ser menos…

— Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño. ¡A mis brazos!—dijo Sirius extendiendo abiertamente los brazos.

— Ni aunque me estuviese cayendo por un precipicio acudiría a tus brazos, pedazo de Neandertal.

— No disimules, se ve que estás loquita por mis huesos.

— Sí, por verlos bajo tierra.

— Mientras nuestros huesos estén enterrados juntos tras una muerte llena de pasión como en Romeo y Julieta, me vale—la gente de su alrededor se lo quedó mirando extrañada—¡Que se leer!—protestó él.

— ¿Algo más que revistas porno? Me sorprendes Black.

— Yo no leo esas revistas, cielo, me entretengo con las fotos que te saqué en la ducha.

— ¿Montándomelo con tu hermanito?

— No sabía que eras tan zorra.

— Y yo no sabía que eras estéril—replicó cortantemente la ya harta Val. Esta vez Black se había pasado.

— ¿Bromeas? Yo no soy…—sin embargo su frase se quedó interrumpida por una patada en su valiosa entrepierna.

— Pero pronto lo serás—contestó la chica triunfante mientras él se retorcía en el suelo. Las tres chicas se giraron y se dispusieron a subir al tren pero alguien se interpuso entre Rose y la entrada.

— Venga, dame ya que seguro que acabaré mereciéndolo—bromeó Remus.

— Como quieras—Contestó la chica seria antes de darle una bofetada. Con orgullo y la cabeza bien alta, las tres amigas subieron al tren que se disponía a partir hacia Hogwarts.

Tras una larga y aburrida reunión de prefectos, seguida de una larga y aburrida ronda de prefectos, Lily y Remus fueron a sus respectivos compartimentos a charlar con sus amigos.

Media hora después, la señora portadora del maravilloso carrito de los dulces, hizo su aparición.

— Me muero de hambre, vamos a comprar algo y así nos da un poco el fresco — comentó Lily alegre.

— Id vosotras, a mi no me apetece nada — dijo Rose con cara de asco.

— Aburrida — la criticó Val riendo. La chica sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Sus amigas se marcharon del compartimento en el mismo momento en el que Remus entraba en él.

— Como nuestros amigos nos dejan por los dulces, ¿te importa si paso? — preguntó.

— Para nada — le contestó Rosalind Swam... la castaña de ojos marrones claros sonriendo.

— Oye, que sepas que la bofetada de antes me dolió.

— Esa era la intención. Además, fuiste tú quien la pidió.

— Ya, pero pensé que eras mas mansa—replicó él.

— Solo si me lo piden — contestó ella, pícaramente.

— ¿Y si yo te lo pidiera serías salvaje conmigo? — preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

— Remus, te estás ganando otra… — el rió pero inmediatamente cambió de tema. Tras un rato conversando sobre temas sin importancia, él se quedo callado mirándola. Rose lo miró extrañada. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, que nunca me había fijado en que tus ojos se vuelven color miel bajo la luz del sol—otra vez la sinceridad apabullante de los merodeadores salía a la luz en él. Rose se quedó completamente estática sin saber que decir. En ese mismo momento entró en el compartimento una Ravenclaw de su mismo curso. Llevaba una minifalda bastante corta y una camiseta de tiras muy fina.

— ¡Remusín!—gritó contenta.

— ...lava tu ropa con total protección—susurró la castaña molesta.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Remus extrañado a la chica.

— Te trata como a un detergente — contestó ella. La otra chica la miró raro pero decidió continuar como si no hubiera habido interrupción.

— Ya bueno, ¿tú te acuerdas de lo que me tenías que buscar que empieza por G?

— Será fresca — gritó Rose indignada. _¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Además delante de alguien… porque está clarísimo que la muy zorra se refiere al punto G… pensaba cada vez más enfadada—_ Sí, como el pescado recién cogido — soltó Remus sarcásticamente — ¿se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado ahora?

— Pero que estoy presente — gritó la Ravenclaw haciéndose notar.

— Y yo futuro. Venga Remusín, vete a buscarle el G—dijo enfadada la castaña. Antes de que a este le diera tiempo a contestar, la Ravenclaw ya había tirado de él por un brazo y se lo llevaba del compartimento.

— Zorra —murmuró Rose.

En el momento que dijo eso, sus dos mejores amigas entraban en el compartimento mascando unos calderos de chocolate, mientras, James y Sirius pasaban por delante. Al oír el insulto por parte de la inocente Rose, se giraron y la miraron extrañados.

— ¿Tenéis todas la regla o qué?—dijo Sirius.

— Black, mantén tu bocaza cerrada si no quieres pisar la enfermería antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

— Como si fueras capaz…

— ¿Me estás provocando? Siriusín, Siriusín…

— ¡Joder!—gritó histérica Rose, — ¿Pero qué hostia os dio hoy a todas con los putos detergentes? — y sin una palabra o una explicación más, salió del compartimento furiosa.

— Vale, a esta hoy le dio fuerte… — comentó James— o tiene la regla o está embarazada.  
Sirius sonrió esperanzado y se giró hacia Remus, quien se dirigía hacia allí.

— Lunático, ¿me vais a hacer tío?

— Vale, Black, ahora sí que te la has cargado — dijo su amigo enfadado.

Él, Val y Lily sacaron sus varitas a la vez y los apuntaron. James miró a Sirius preocupado.

— Tío, dime que tienes tu varita porque yo la mía la dejé en el compartimento.

— ¿Y dónde la llevo, en la boca? Ya te dije yo que teníamos que agenciarnos unos pantalones con bolsillos…

— Fuiste tú quien quería los ajustados de D&G, así que ahora no pongas disculpas.

— ¡Podías haber sido más previsor!

— Ahora va a ser culpa mía... — protestó.

— No hombre, pero es que me quedan tan bien…

Los otros tres, anonadados, los hechizaron sin más y se marcharon.

— Cornamenta, odio a tu futura esposa — dijo Sirius enfadado mientras intentaban revertir los encantamientos lanzados por los otros.

— Con mi Lily no te metas.

— De tuya, de momento, nada.

— Que te den.

— Si me da Lily…—comentó pensativo antes de llevarse una colleja y una mala mirada por parte de James— ¿Qué? Está muy buena y uno no es de piedra.

Y así siguieron discutiendo todo el camino.

:)


	2. Esto es la guerra

_**Esto es la guerra**_

Lily estaba tranquilamente hablando con un Huflepuff de su curso, cuando un celoso moreno los interrumpió.

—Cuidado con lo que haces con mi chica, Scott.

—¿Tu chica? Potter me estás hartando…

—No te hagas la estrecha, amor mío.

—Cabronazo, yo no soy una estrecha…

—Así lo serás menos—cogió su varita que por culpa de sus prietos pantalones tenía que llevar en la mano, la apuntó con ella y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera sacar la suya para defenderse, él hechizó su falda para que encogiera hasta tan solo un palmo y medio por debajo de las caderas y aumento su escote. Con lo que no contaba era que lo que iba a ver iba a maravillarlo tanto así que se quedó mirando embobado su cuerpo.

—¡Potter, asqueroso, esto es la guerra!— y tras mirarlo con cara de asco, se dirigió iracunda a su compartimento mientras un gratamente sorprendido Ed Scott y un boquiabierto y preocupado James se quedaban mirándola.

El expreso de Hogwarts llego a su destino unos minutos después y los emocionados y hambrientos estudiantes salieron apresuradamente para dirigirse a los carruajes que un año más los conducirían al castillo.

Sin embargo, no todos se apresuraron tanto, ya que tres chicas, vengativas y enfadadas, dejaron a sus compañeros pasar para comenzar la primera fase del plan.

Todos los alumnos estaban disfrutando un año más de los suculentos manjares que los elfos de Hogwarts preparaban con tanta ansia… Todos menos uno, James Potter, que miraba preocupado a la otra parte de la mesa.

—Jimmy, querido ¿Qué te pasa? No has probado bocado. ¿Quieres ponerte en forma para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch?— (obviamente) dijo el mayor de los hermanos Black.

—Necio, soy el capitán.

—No te me sulfures, Jimmy.

—Sabes que odio que me llames así.

—Perdona, Jammychín.

—Perdonado Orioncín.

—Shhhh, sabes que así solo me llama mi madre.

—Y sabes que así solo me llama la mía.

—¿En paz?

—En paz.

—Bueno, a lo que iba, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Pues que estoy preocupado por Lily… Tiene la sonrisa nº6—sus amigos se miraron entre sí preocupados por la salud mental de su amigo— ¡Merlín! No os miréis así. ¿Nunca os dije que Lily tiene 6 sonrisas? —sus amigos negaron con la cabeza lenta y extrañadamente—Pues sí. La nº 1 es cuando está contenta… la 2 es cuando se ríe… la 3 es la que pone cuando algo le sale bien… la 4 es la falsa… la 5 es la triste y la peor de todas, la última es la de la venganza—hubo un breve silencio en el que los otros intentaron asimilar lo que decía. Tras decidir que era bastante poco probable que James se drogara demasiado, Sirius habló:

—Bueno, omitiendo lo de las sonrisas que es, cuanto menos, curioso… ¿por qué iba a querer la pelirroja vengarse de nosotros?

—Pues primero porque somos nosotros y nos odia y segundo porque me dijo "Potter, asqueroso, esto es la guerra"—citó a la pelirroja imitando su voz.

—¿Qué hiciste ya, Potter?—preguntó Remus enfadado.

—¿Yo? Nada, Lilyta que es un poquito neurótica.

—James, Lily es prefecta y premio anual… no creo que su mayor diversión y preocupación sea ir enfadándose así porque sí con la gente.

—Bueno, yo también soy premio anual y me encanta mi trabajo.

—¿Tu trabajo?

—Sí, mi incesable trabajo como miembro honorífico de los Merodeadores.

—Potter, deja las drogas—dijo Remus burlándose de él, mientras volvía a dirigir su atención a su plato de comida.

Minutos después, tras el discurso de Dumbledore, los alumnos, cansados y ansiando de veras sus camas, se dirigían a sus salas comunes cuando una imponente voz detuvo a cuatro de ellos.

—Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettegrew, acompáñenme, por favor.

—¿YA? Ni siquiera pisamos nuestras habitaciones y ya estamos castigados… Este año se ha superado, profesora—protestó Sirius.

—Esta vez no es por algo que haya hecho ustedes. Es por algo que sufren ustedes.

—¿Quién ha contado lo de mis hemorroides?—preguntó a voz de grito Peter. La profesora McGonagall lo miró extrañada y continuó como si nada.

—Acompáñenme y lo verán. Es por algo relacionado con sus baúles…

—¿Con nuestros baúles, profesora?—preguntó un educado y curioso Remus.

—Sí, ya lo verán, no se impacienten.

La profesora los condujo hasta la salida, y una vez allí se encaminó al lago.

—¿Por qué vamos al lago, profesora?—preguntó James, curioso.

—Bueno, verán, suponemos que fue una broma de Peeves, pero lo cierto es que sus baúles han aparecido inmersos en el lago…

—¡¿En el lago?—gritaron los chicos.

—Sí, como ya les he dicho, suponemos que es una broma de Peeves, pero descuiden, lo solucionaremos.

—¿Peeves…? Lo dudo—susurró James molesto.

—¿Perdón, señor Potter?

—Nada, profesora, solo cantaba.

—¿Le parece el momento oportuno?—Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a contestar porque ya habían llegado al lago. Lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos a la vez que enfadados. Sus baúles estaban totalmente empapados en una curiosa formación. Una M tachada.

Suponían de quien había sido la "ingeniosa" idea. Al fin y al cabo, la marca de los merodeadores para cualquier travesura que hacían, era una M y solo había tres personas capaces de atreverse a usarla. ¡Y además la habían tachado! Ya era bastante osadía meterse con los merodeadores pero… meterse con la marca de sus travesuras… Esta la iban a pagar...


	3. Empate a 1

_**Empate a 1**_

—Muy graciosas, queridas—dijo un molesto Sirius entrando por la puerta de la Dama Gorda.

—¿De que hablas, Sirius?—preguntó inocentemente Rose.

—Eso, capullo, ¿acaso nos ves cara de payasas?—le gritó Val.

—Ya se tuvo que meter la otra—comentó molesto— ¿A ti quien te hablo?

—De otra nada, y yo me meto donde me da la gana.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuando te vas a meter en mi cama, querida?

—Cuando te crezca un poco, querido.

—¿Aún más? No cabría en los pantalones, querida.

—Eso lo arreglo yo, querido—dijo sacando rápidamente su varita y apuntando a sus partes nobles. Sin embargo, el chico ya estaba preparado y se protegió del Reducto que le lanzaba la chica justo a tiempo. Cuando iban a lanzar nuevos hechizos, sus varitas volaron de sus manos hasta las de Remus y Rose respectivamente que los miraban con desaprobación. Además de las suyas también volaron las de James y Lily quienes, sorprendidos, los miraron y preguntaron.

—¿Y nosotros que hicimos ahora?

—Por si acaso—contestaron al unísono.

—Sois insoportablemente correctos—criticó Sirius.

—Bueno, da igual. Ya los criticaremos luego. Ahora hemos venido a hablar de otra cosa—terció James.

—Ya, pero no va a ser ahora porque es hora de dormir así que ¡todo el mundo a cama!—gritó a los pocos rezagados de la Sala Común con una sonrisa. Los alumnos fueron despejando la sala lentamente—y eso también va por vosotros, cretinos y Remus. ¡A cama!

—¿Vienes conmigo?—preguntó James con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Que te largues ya!—gritó ella.

—Me encanta cuando te pones mandona, estás tan morbosa…

—Y tú tan gilipollas… ¡Fuera de mi vista!

—Shhh, vas a despertar a tus compañeros, ¿Qué clase de prefecta eres?

—Me pones enferma.

—Podrías dejarlo en "me pones." Ambos sabemos que es verdad.

—Potter…—previno perdiendo la paciencia

—Vale, amor, ya me voy. ¡Que sueñes conmigo!

—Entonces en, el mejor de los casos sería una horrorosa pesadilla—y enfadada, se dirigió a su habitación seguida por sus amigas.

—Algo habrá que hacerles. Nuestra reputación no puede sufrir esta enorme ofensa…—dijo Sirius una vez las chicas hubieron subido.

—Tranquilos, tengo un plan—dijo James con su particular cara de venganza. Tras escuchar el plan de James y ponerlo en práctica (lo cual les llevo bastante tiempo por la complejidad de los hechizos y el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar) subieron a sus habitaciones para, por fin, descansar de un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente, una pelirroja, una morena y una castaña llenas de legañas se despertaron al notar los rayos de sol sobre sus ojos. En un idéntico movimiento se incorporaron sin abrir los ojos y se destaparon, acto seguido, en perfecta sincronización movieron sus piernas hacia un lateral de la cama y se incorporaron pero… en vez de tocar el cómodo y calentito suelo, sus pies fueron lo primero de sus cuerpos en tocar una superficie mojada. A los pocos segundos estaban completamente sumergidas en el lago.

Tras salir a la superficie se quedaron mirándose alucinadas.

—POTTER

—BLACK

—LUPIN

Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo. Se habían pasado. Miraron al cielo y vieron, como sospechaban, sus camas suspendidas encima de la superficie del lago formando un triángulo. Y en el medio de las tres una M plateada daba vueltas sobre sí misma.

Completamente mojadas y enfadadas salieron del agua.

En un silencioso acuerdo se dirigieron iracundas hacia su Sala Común.

Por los pasillos, los alumnos madrugadores del sexo masculino se detenían mirándolas embobados. Desgraciadamente para ellas, había sido una noche de calor en la que se habían visto obligadas a dormir con cortos y ajustados pijamas. Muy cortos y muy ajustados pijamas. Añadiendo el hecho de que estaban empapadas y la ropa se pegaba a sus cuerpos como a Merlín su barba, los resultados no eran aptos para cardíacos.

Al llegar a su Sala Común se dirigieron directamente a los dormitorios de los chicos. Lo de llamar a la puerta no era su fuerte así que decidieron pasar golpeándola fuertemente contra la pared. Los chicos de la habitación se incorporaron alertados.

—¿A VOSOTROS ESTO OS PARECE NORMAL, PEDAZO DE ANORMALES?—gritaron al unísono. Los chicos no respondieron… estaban ocupados comiéndoselas con los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Falta mucho para que vuestras dos neuronas conecten?—preguntó Rose hecha una furia.

—¿Sois un sueño o sois reales?—preguntó Sirius aún boquiabierto.

—¡Que te jodan, cretino!—le gritó Val justo antes de darle una bofetada.

—Mierda, me parece que son reales… la Val de mis sueños es más dócil.

—Tíos, me encanta estar en vuestra habitación…—comentó Frank Longbottom alucinado. Las chicas lo miraron con odio y se calló.

—Esta la vais a pagar, capullos unineuronales—gritó Lily antes de darle un bofetón a James.

—¿No era que os gustaba tanto el lago?—comentó Remus divertido. Rose se acercó y le dio un bofetón. Acto seguido las tres chicas profundamente indignadas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la suya, sin embargo, y para tremenda vergüenza para ellas, en la Sala Común se encontraba un divertido Dumbledore.

—Buenos días señoritas… ¿algo que debería saber?—las chicas se miraron preocupadas—bueno, no todos los días salen de la habitación de los chicos unas chicas… bueno, con ese atuendo.

—¿No creerá que…?

—Sinceramente me da igual… Bueno, venía a preguntarles si sabían algo al respecto de las camas que están flotando en el lago pero veo que están ocupadas, así que primero se cambian y luego me comentan. Aunque, señorita Evans, me parece que ese pijama le quedaría mejor en color marrón, aunque ese no le queda nada mal.

—Vaya, esto… gracias, profesor…—dijo la pelirroja cuyo rostro empezaba a adquirir el color de su cabello. Las tres chicas corrieron hacia su habitación y tras darse una ducha y cambiarse salieron a la Sala Común.

—Bueno, me parece que a los señores Black, Lupin y Potter no les agradará mucho su cambio pero así están… más… abrigaditas… que ya empieza a haber corriente—dijo el anciano director sonriendo. Las chicas se sonrojaron y tomaron asiento delante de la chimenea, donde el director las esperaba—Bien, supongo que a estas alturas no cabe duda de quienes son los causantes de esta original broma… lo que vengo a preguntarles es si van a tomar ustedes la justicia por su mano o si por el contrario y maduramente deciden dejarle ese trabajo al cuerpo docente.

—Profesor, creo que ya sabe la respuesta.

—Bueno, sí, me lo supongo. ¡No se hable más! Pásenselo bien y no machaquen mucho a los chicos, que luego sufren grandes problemas de autoestima.

—¿Problemas de autoestima? ¿Los Merodeadores alias: somos—los—mejores—del—universo—y—nadie—nos—podrá—vencer—nunca? Permítame que discrepe, profesor—comentó Val.

—Tiene usted razón, señorita White, no se en qué estaba pensando… Aún así, recuerden que no todo es lo que parece ser—las chicas se quedaron extrañadas con la contestación pero no le dieron más vueltas.

Después de un apetitoso desayuno cortesía de ElfosDeHogwarts SA, las tres amigas se dirigieron tranquilamente a su primera clase del día; Doble de Transformaciones con Ravenclaw.

Tras llegar, sentarse y hablar un rato, hicieron su aparición estelar los James y Sirius.

—¡OH! ¿Se puede saber por qué os cambiasteis?—preguntó indignado Sirius.

—¿Algún problema, señor Black? ¿No le gustan mis nuevas mechas?—preguntó la profesora McGonagall entrando en la clase.

—No profesora, usted está perfecta, como siempre—dijo Sirius sonriendo.

—Gracias, Black, ahora haga el favor de sentarse si no quiere ganarse el primer castigo del año.

—Bueno, sería un honor, pero prefiero ceder el puesto a otro… yo ya batí el record.

—Estará orgulloso, señor Black…

—Puff, no sabe usted cuanto, profesora.

—Black, ya está bien—y Sirius se sentó.

—Bueno, empecemos…—antes de que pudiera seguir, entraron por la puerta Remus y la Ravenclaw del tren. Rose, ya picada, soltó:

—¿Qué, un polvo mañanero?

—¿Cómo dice, señorita Swam?—preguntó la profesora incrédula de las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos.

—Nada, profesora, que algunos tienen la testosterona por las nubes.

—Sí, y algunas cuando se ponen a ovular están insoportables…—contraatacó.

—¡Que plastas estáis con la regla! Yo soy de la segunda quincena, joder.

—Joder, pues si estás así sin la regla…

—¡Que te den!

—¡Que estamos en clase! Cállense de una vez. Y miren, ustedes van a ser los primeros castigados del año, enhorabuena.

—¡No es justo! Yo no hice nada—gritó Rose—es culpa de esa zorra que se engancha en el brazo del "Remusín" y no lo suelta.

—¿Remusín?—preguntó la profesora— ¿Eso no era una marca de detergente?

—¡POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTIENDE!—dijo Rose a voz de gritó y comenzando a bailar.

—¡Señorita Swam, contrólese!

—Perdón, profesora—dijo resignada sentándose.

—Aún así, su comportamiento ha sido… extraño por decir poco, en esta clase así que está castigada… y usted señor Lupin, también.

—¡Empezó ella!

—Eso sí que es una razón de peso, señor Lupin. Y además muy madura. Ahora siéntense todos antes de que empiece a descontar puntos.

Y la clase empezó sin más interrupciones.

Tras unos minutos, curiosamente silenciosos, empezaron los problemas.

—¡Potter, deja de transformar mi araña en cosas extrañas!—gritó Lily.

—No son cosas extrañas, amor, son flores—replicó James indignado

—¿Llamas a esto flor?

—¿Me meto yo con tu burdo intento de peluche?

—¡Que te den!

—Si le das tú, no hay problema—se inmiscuyó Sirius.

—Black siempre tan gilipollas…—añadió Val molesta.

—¿Ya estás metiéndote donde no te llaman?—preguntó Sirius.

—Deja a Val en paz—la defendió Rose.

—Sí, que si no la chica de la segunda quincena se nos enfada y se le adelanta el período.

—¡Que te den!

—Si le das tú, no hay problema—repitió Sirius.

—¿Tu neurona no es capaz de discurrir nada más?—preguntó Val irónica.

—Cosas guarras contigo.

—¡Que te den!

—Si le das tú, no hay problema—dijeron Remus y James al unísono.

—Yo si que les voy a dar a todos… ¡un buen castigo! los espero esta tarde a todos en mi despacho—dijo McGonagall enfadada.

—Bueno, chicas, empatamos 1 a 1 en lo de las venganzas… ¿ya estamos en paz?—preguntó Remus cuando salieron de clase.

—¿Lupin, querido, de verdad te crees que vamos a dejar pasar así porque sí que hicierais que tuviéramos que ir por todo el castillo enseñando todo? Mucho Merodeadores seréis pero algo cortos de luces si que andáis.

—Bueno, podría haber sido peor… Para vosotras, claro, para nosotros habría sido genial.

—Eres un cerdo gilipollas—comentó seria.

—Y tú eres una histérica—Rose lo miró con odio—Me encanta cuando me miras así. Te pones súper sexy.

—Esto no se queda así, Lupin—terminó mosqueada dándose la vuelta y yéndose.


	4. Detention

_**Detention**_

Tras pasar el resto del día ignorándose, ambos grupos se reencontraron a la entrada del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

—Buenas tardes, me alegra que hayan llegado puntuales, así tendrán más tiempo. Bien, antes de nada los separaré por parejas…

—¡Si hay que ir por parejas yo me pido con Jimmy!—dijo Sirius

—Pues si tú vas con Potter yo voy con Lily. Lo siento Rosie, te ha tocado—contestó Val

—¿Por qué me odia el mundo?—preguntó esta, melodramática.

—Alégrate, querida, así tendremos tiempo para nosotros—sonrió Remus

—Vete con la fresca de tu amiga y déjame en paz…—terció esta, molesta.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! Ni con castigos entienden. Irán al bosque prohibido a buscar pelos de unicornio y algunas Coclearias. Vuelvan antes de que anochezca—ordenó la profesora.

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a los terrenos. Al llegar se separaron como la profesora había mandado y se internaron.

—¿Tío, que es una coclearia?—preguntó Sirius confuso tras unos minutos.

—Una planta que se usa para hacer pociones… Tú céntrate en los pelos de unicornio y yo busco la coclearia.

—Bueno, bueno no…—pero su frase quedó interrumpida por el grito de dos chicas—mierda, vamos—dijo serio justo antes de convertirse y empezar a correr hacia donde había oído los gritos. James hizo lo propio y lo siguió.

Al llegar a donde estaban las chicas vieron un enorme Erumpent apunto de atacarlas.

Saltaron hacia él y tras unos minutos de confusión por parte de las chicas, el enorme animal salió y los dejó en aquel claro. Lily y Val deshicieron su abrazo para acercarse a sus salvadores, un perro y un ciervo. Se quedaron a unos metros aún alucinadas.

Los animales se giraron y se marcharon. Ellas se quedaron mirando el sitio por donde se habían marchado, el perro había recibido un fuerte golpe y sangraba por la pierna derecha.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron por donde habían desaparecido el ciervo y el perro, James y Sirius.

—¿Qué paso, Valley, mi amor? ¿Visteis un mosquito?—se mofó Sirius.

—No te pases, Canuto… a lo mejor era una enorme y peligrosa mariposa—añadió James.

—¡Merlín! Cuántos más tíos conozco, más quiero a los perros…—gritó Val saliendo del claro seguida por Lily.

—La tengo loquita—sonrió Sirius. Se dio la vuelta para volver a su trabajo pero un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha se lo impidió— ¡Ah!—miró el sitio donde le dolía y vio que tenía una profunda herida.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó James preocupado.

—Sí, tranquilo, solo es un rasguño… algo molesto, pero un rasguño al fin y al cabo—contestó el moreno escondiendo una mueca de dolor. James lo miró preocupado—Venga, Jimmy, que no queremos quedarnos castigados más tiempo…—sonrió.

—¿Has oído ese grito? Creo que fueron Lils y Val… Remus, tenemos que irnos de aquí… Esto es horrible… ¡Aquí hay animales peligrosísimos!—decía una preocupada Rose.

—No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

—Remus, no estoy de broma, ¿Y si les pasó algo?

—Si te quedas más tranquila vamos a mirar qué pasa—contestó él serio. Ella asintió y se dirigieron al sitio donde habían escuchado los gritos. Pero cuando llegaron solo vieron a James mirando preocupado a Sirius, que sangraba por la pierna.

—¿Qué te pasó, Sirius?—dijo Rose preocupada.

—Nada, parece más de lo que es. Solo me rasguñé con una rama.

—No me lo creo, parece más que eso.

—Bueno, vale, nada. Había un Erumpent y me hizo esto con la pata pero no es para tanto.

—¿Que no es para tanto? Sirius, tienes que ir a la enfermería—advirtió preocupada,

—Ya iré luego, Rosie.

—No, vete ahora o…

—¡Que no, Rose!—ella lo miró significativamente—Escucha, si te quedas más tranquila voy después de que acabe el castigo—lo volvió a mirar preocupada pero al final asintió—Bueno, vámonos Jimmy, ¡hay muchos pelos de unicornios que encontrar!—James puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió.

—Venga, Rosie, vamos. No te preocupes por él. Se recupera rápido—Rose suspiró resignada y ambos siguieron su trabajo.

Cuando empezaba a anochecer, los seis jóvenes salieron del bosque. Los primeros en salir fueron James y Sirius, seguidos por Lily y Val y por último Rose y Remus.

Las segundas miraron extrañadas a Sirius puesto que tenía una profunda herida en la pierna derecha y cojeaba. Vieron que Rose se acercaba a él, preocupada, y que él le sonreía, asentía y le susurraba algo. Ella puso cara de no entender y él dijo algo más que sí lograron oír.

—Sólo prométemelo—Ella lo miró extrañada y asintió—Gracias.

—No hay de que—y se giró hacia sus amigas.

—¿Qué le paso al imbécil de Black?—preguntó Val.

—No sé. ¿Conseguisteis mucho pelo?—preguntó ella esquivando el tema.

—Rosie, sabes que no sabes mentir… ¿Por qué lo intentas?—Rose la miró mal y contestó:

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase a Black?

—No me importa si no me puede meter en problemas.

—Bueno, pues esto no te puede meter en problemas. Ya está—comentó esta malhumorada. No soportaba los secretos y que Sirius le hubiera pedido que no se lo contara a ellas la molestaba un poco. Pero una promesa era una promesa.

Después de entregarle lo solicitado a la profesora McGonagall, James acompañó a Sirius a la enfermería mientras los otros cuatro se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, Val estuvo preocupada toda la noche. A ella no se le ocultaba nada. ¿Quién se creía ese arrogante y estúpido de Black para atreverse a esconderle algo a ella?

Se giró hacia Lily, que estaba sentada a su lado y le susurró:

—¿A ti no te pica la curiosidad por saber que le pasó?—Lily sonrió y asintió. —Perfecto, tengo un plan. Necesito que finjas estar enferma— Lily la miró sorprendida—Venga, no tenemos tiempo, di que te encuentras mal.

En una perfecta actuación, el semblante de Lily cambió y se transformó en la cara que tendría una persona que estaba sufriendo mucho.

—No me encuentro nada bien…Creo que me cogió el frío—murmuró.

—¡Oh! Debería acompañarte a la enfermería. Vamos—dijo Val. Lily asintió débilmente y se levanto despacio. Rose las miró preocupada:

—¿Os acompaño?

—No hace falta, ya sabes que a Madame Pomfrey no le gusta que vayamos muchos—contestó rápidamente Val. Rose asintió y sus dos amigas se marcharon.

—¿Por qué no vino Rose?—preguntó extrañada Lily una vez salieron del Gran Comedor.

—¿Bromeas? Ella ya lo sabe. Es evidente que nos oculta algo y que no me dejaría llevar a cabo el plan.

—¿Y me vas a explicar el plan?

—Tú concéntrate en parecer enferma. Del resto me encargo yo.

—Como quieras—El rostro de Lily volvió a parecer enfermo. Mientras se dirigían a la enfermería vieron salir a Sirius, cojeando y a James a su lado.

—Qué asco de poción, tío…—musitó molesto.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, eres un héroe.

—Ya, tú también y no tienes la pierna rajada—James se rió y contestó algo que ya no lograron oír. Se miraron extrañadas. ¿Héroes? ¿Esos dos? A lo mucho Superlópez.

Lily volvió a fingir y entraron en la enfermería.

Minutos después, Pomfrey entraba a su despacho buscando una poción para Lily, y Val decidió llevar a cabo el plan. Cuando la señora hubo entrado en su despacho, se dirigió en silencio a los archivos y empezó a rebuscar. Lo que encontró la sorprendió más de lo que esperaba. Las carpetas de los merodeadores eran especialmente gruesas. Cogió la de Sirius y se puso a ojearla… Miró la última visita. "Motivo: herida provocada por Erumpent" Val se quedó boquiabierta, pero antes de poder revisar las de los otros merodeadores oyó pasos que indicaban que la enfermera volvía. Dejó rápidamente la carpeta y volvió al lado de Lily.

Minutos después salían de la enfermería. Lily tenía una cara de asco impresionante.

—Es la última vez que te hago caso. Esa mujer no sabe preparar pociones sabrosas… la que me acaba de dar es… Agg… Por lo menos dime que encontraste algo…

—No me dio tiempo—susurró su amiga medio ida. No sabía por qué le había mentido pero simplemente sentía que nadie debía enterarse.

—Aún por encima…—musitó molesta. Val le sonrió y siguieron su camino a la Sala Común.

Una vez allí tomaron asiento a los dos lados de Rose. Esta miró a Lily.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, no era nada—contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Perfecto, porque tenemos que pensar en una venganza…Y se me ocurre algo…—dijo la castaña con una sonrisa malvada susurrando. Sus amigas la imitaron, juntaron las cabezas y empezaron a tramar un plan.

A pocos metros de su sofá Sirius las miraba divertido.

—¿Qué estarán preparando para nosotros?

—¿A ti qué te parece? Conociéndolas algo diabólico seguro—contestó Remus sonriendo.

—Por favor… Somos los merodeadores… Cualquier cosa que nos hagan, sabremos superarla…—dijo James con superioridad. Sus amigos rieron. —Solo queda esperar a ver que hacen…


	5. Dulce Venganza

_**Dulce venganza**_

—Historia de la Magia a primera… menudo viernes—repitió por cuarta vez en la mañana una morena mosqueada.

—Lo sabemos, Val. No has dejado de repetirlo…—Val miró mal a su pelirroja amiga. Sin duda, madrugar no le sentaba nada bien.

Las tres amigas iban deprisa por el pasillo. Por culpa de una histérica Val ya llegaban tarde. La suerte era que Binns, el fantasma que impartía la asignatura, no solía prestar mucha atención a los alumnos…

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira quienes se han dignado a venir—comentó sarcásticamente y en voz alta James cuando entraron en la clase.

El profesor ni se inmutó.

—Potter, no eres precisamente un ejemplo a seguir…—comentó Lily enfadada.

—Yo nunca llego tarde—Lily lo miró con ironía. James sonrió y comentó reprobatoriamente —Evans, ahí en medio del pasillo, estorbas. Vete a sentarte. Tus amigas ya lo hicieron. —Lily miró a su lado y, efectivamente, no vio a sus dos amigas. Tras una mirada de odio a James se dirigió a su sitio habitual.

—Gracias por apoyarme, chicas—comentó con ironía—Con amigas como vosotras… no sé para qué se necesitan enemigos—sus amigas contuvieron la risa y atendieron a clase.

Tras dos aburridísimas horas Historia de la Magia, los alumnos salieron por fin sintiéndose liberados de la tortuosa charla de Binns.

—No se como lo consigue, pero cada año se supera, ¿no os parece que está aprendiendo a hablar aún más lento que antes? Y por supuesto aburre aún más... Esta asignatura es infernal…—se quejaba Val por el pasillo en un largo monólogo. Sus amigas no le prestaban demasiada atención. Cada año era lo mismo…

—Rose,—interrumpió la pelirroja a la morena llevándose una mirada de reprobación. Su castaña amiga la miró como si despertara de un largo sueño— ¿Cuándo empezamos con la venganza?—la ya no tan adormilada chica sonrió con malicia y contestó.

—Esta tarde.

—¿Ya? Opino que sería mejor esperar un poco. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío…—comentó Val pensativa.

—No veo la necesidad de esperar. El plan es perfecto y además—añadió con una mueca de satisfacción— hoy solo pondremos en práctica la primera parte. Para la segunda hace falta preparación—sus amigas sonrieron—ya he escrito a mi madre sin contarle demasiado y me las va a enviar esta misma tarde.

—¿Funcionarán?—preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto, no me enviará unas muggles, me las va a enviar hechizadas para que podamos usarlas.

—¿No le extrañó un poco?

—Al contrario. Obviamente no le dije que eran para la venganza. Le dije que eran para nosotras. Como este es nuestro último año "necesitamos una forma de recordarlo"—citó—y además cuando hayamos acabado podemos usarlas para nosotras mismas.

—De acuerdo, pues hoy empezamos. Val, ¿te encargas de avisar a todas las alumnas que puedas? Diles que nos reuniremos mañana en el Gran Comedor a las 8 de la tarde.

—¿Esa es la preparación? ¿Un día y medio? No nos dará tiempo ni de broma—contestó Val.

—Tienes razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos puede llevar?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenemos una hora libre para consultar los hechizos que necesitamos en la biblioteca, no creo que nos lleve mucho más de una tarde, ¿no?—intervino Rose.

—Bueno, pues entonces opino que para el domingo por la tarde estaremos preparadas—dijo Lily con seguridad. Rose asintió.

— Me muero por ver sus caras…—comentó Val con una sonrisa perversa. Sus amigas la imitaron y siguieron caminando hacia su siguiente clase.

Dos horas después todos los alumnos se reunían en el Gran Comedor para disfrutar de una rica comida. Una bonita lechuza negra y otra marrón, provenientes de la casa de los Swam aterrizaron con elegancia delante de la joven acarreando sendos paquetes cuadrados.

Algunas perezosas miradas cercanas se posaron en las tres chicas que desataban los nudos sin llegar a abrir las cajas. Entre estas miradas, estaba la de tres repentinamente curiosos jóvenes.

—Tíos…—hablo James.

—¿Otra vez la mirada nº6?—preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja. Su amigo asintió.

—Tranquilo. Son demasiado buenas y responsables como para hacernos alguna broma demasiado pesada—comentó Remus.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro…—musitó James—Mi pelirrojilla cuando quiere es una fiera—dijo orgulloso. Sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco y siguieron comiendo.

—Por cierto, ¿visteis a Peter? Últimamente no le vemos nada—comentó Remus.

—Bah, ya sabes cómo es—dijo Sirius con un gesto de la mano restándole importancia—ya aparecerá—Remus asintió distraído.

Justo en ese momento las tres chicas se levantaban con los dos paquetes en la mano aún sin abrir y se dirigían seguidas por las lechuzas a la salida del Gran Comedor.

Estas últimas volaron hasta perderse de vista en dirección a la salida mientras que las chicas reían dirigiéndose a algún lugar tranquilo, libre de miradas indiscretas.

Esa mima tarde, después de una entretenida clase de pociones y una larga sesión de trasformaciones, se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, donde se celebraba la selección de jugadores para el equipo de Gryffindor.

—¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso este año mi preciosa pelirroja ha decidido apuntarse en el equipo para pasar más tiempo con su amado futuro esposo?—preguntó James melosamente mientras bajaba con su escoba a donde estaban las chicas— Por si no queda claro, el susodicho soy yo—añadió mientras bajaba de su escoba hasta quedarse a solo unos palmos de distancia de la chica.

—Hola a ti también, Potter—dijo Rose con fingida indignación. James la miró sonriendo y contestó

—¡Oh, que maleducado soy! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de saludar a mis dos preciosas cuñadas? Señorita Rosie, señorita White…—las saludo con una reverencia. Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuñadas? Lo dudo, Potter. Ni aunque fueras el último hombre existente en el universo, me casaría contigo—comentó Lily ya empezando a mosquearse. James tenía un poderoso talento especial para hacerla enfadar solo con verle.

—Sigue negándotelo, cariño, pero acabarás en mis brazos. —dijo con una sonrisa. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera replicar, siguió—Aún así, no sería la única forma de que fueran mis cuñadas… Como nuestra querida Rosie se va a casar con Remus…—añadió para picar a la castaña.

—Siento decepcionarte, James, pero preferiría casarme con un Colacuerno Húngaro antes que con tu prepotente amiguito—dijo tranquilamente la eludida.

—Eso está por ver, querida—Rose levantó una ceja pero no le dio tiempo a contestar, puesto que James volvía a subirse a su escoba y subía unos pocos metros para poder ser visto y oído por los aspirantes.

En cuanto James se elevó, el resto de los Gryffindors que había en el campo callaron y prestaron atención. Lily, Remus, y tres alumnos más se despidieron de sus amigos deseándoles suerte y fueron hacia las gradas.

—Bienvenidos a las pruebas para la selección de jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor. El año pasado fue un buen año, pero este debe ser mejor. ¿Entendido? De los jugadores que teníamos el año pasado se han marchado 3; el buscador, un cazador y el guardián. Aunque eso no quiere decir que los que estabais el año pasado tendréis el puesto asegurado. Bueno, empecemos con las pruebas para cazador. Los que se presenten que formen una fila aquí.

Algunos alumnos se movieron aún en silencio. En ese momento entró corriendo Peter con la caja que contenía las pelotas.

—Vale, del año pasado, como cazadores solo quedamos Rose y yo. ¿Rosie, te puedes adelantar?—la chica sonrió y se acercó—Lo que se necesita de un cazador es que sea ágil, rápido, y con reflejos. Los de Huflepuff y Ravenclaw juegan más o menos limpio pero no podemos esperar lo mismo de los Slytherin...Rose, ¿podrías subir?—la chica asintió y, rápida como una flecha, se elevó hasta quedar al lado de James—Enséñales como se hace—le susurró para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

La chica rió y se elevó un poco más preparada para empezar cuando James lo comunicara.

—Bien, para esta prueba evaluaré vuestra rapidez de vuelo...—Se calló y Rose dio una vuelta al campo rápida como una exhalación,— vuestra agilidad con la escoba que será necesaria para esquivar Bludgers en el caso de que los bateadores no puedan—Rose hizo unas piruetas en el aire—...vuestra puntería, Peter, pásame una Quaffle—le dijo a su rechoncho amigo. Él le paso la pelota y James se la tiró a Rose quien estaba en medio del campo. Agarró la pelota y tras adelantarse un poco, consiguió meterla en una de las porterías limpiamente—y cómo actuáis bajo presión. Necesito que suban dos aspirantes a cazador y que intenten bloquear a Rose mientras ella va a portería—dos muchachos de 6º año subieron y se prepararon. Rose, ya con la pelota en la mano, empezó a volar en dirección a la portería. Uno de ellos se puso delante de su camino pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad, él volvió a seguirla mientras que su otro compañero intentaba volver a bloquearle el paso pero ella serpenteó entre ellos y tiró la Quaffle que entró en la portería—Perfecto—dijo James contento—¿Alguna duda?—añadió dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos. Ninguno contestó—Bien, empecemos.

Tras unas primeras pruebas de preselección, más de la mitad de los aspirantes a cazador quedaron fuera. Tras nuevas pruebas, solo quedaron los dos jugadores que habían conseguido el puesto; Rose y otra chica de 5º llamada Nicola Willson.

—Bueno, ahora las pruebas para buscador. Creo que no hace falta que os diga, que un buscador tiene que ser excepcionalmente rápido y con perfectos reflejos. Los buscadores que suban. Soltaremos la Snitch y el primero que la coja, se llevará el puesto. Peter, cuando quieras—el chico abrió la pequeña cajita donde estaba la Snitch y esta salió rápidamente para perderse por el campo. A los pocos minutos, un orgulloso alumno de 6º, Matt, McKenzie, la había atrapado. Debido a las protestas del resto de los aspirantes, James decidió hacerlo más justo. Así que volvieron a soltar una Snitch y en esta ocasión, un alumno de 4º, Kevin Roe, se adelantó a McKenzie cogiéndola. El resto de alumnos bajaron resignados de sus escobas y Peter volvió a soltar una vez más la Snitch con el fin de decidir quién se llevaba el puesto. Gano McKenzie y James procedió a dar comienzo a las pruebas para guardián. El alumno que más tantos impidió, fue para el asombro de todos, un alumno de 3º, Adam Gibson.

—Bueno, solo quedan las pruebas para bateador—dijo dirigiéndose a los pocos alumnos que quedaban—El año pasado, nuestra pareja de bateadores estaba compuesta por Sirius Black y Val White, chicos, subid—los eludidos montaron en sus escobas y se acercaron a James—Al igual que los cazadores, los bateadores tienen que ser ágiles y rápidos para evitar bajas en el equipo. Necesito que el guardián, las cazadoras y el buscador suban. Improvisaremos un partido y evaluaré vuestras capacidades como bateadores. Poneros por parejas y empecemos—Val y Sirius se pusieron juntos. Fuera del campo podían tener sus diferencias pero dentro del terreno de juego, juntos no había nadie que los superara. Lo demostraron claramente en las pruebas donde, en perfecta sincronización evitaron que las descontroladas Buldgers impactaran en los otros jugadores.

—Vale, perfecto, gracias a todos por presentaros pero este año, una vez más los bateadores son White y Sirius—y nadie pudo protestar. Todo el mundo sabía que nadie lo había hecho tan bien como ellos. El resto de alumnos que se había presentado se marcharon del campo algo alicaídos y James se dirigió a su nuevo equipo—Vale, el primer partido del año se celebrará el viernes que viene. Para entonces debemos estar bien preparados. Cuando tenga el calendario de los entrenamientos os avisaré. Venga, jugamos un rato y luego os dejo descansar—añadió con una sonrisa.

Veinte minutos después, los alumnos salieron del campo. Val y Rose se adelantaron y fueron junto a Lily que ya las esperaba. Decidieron darse prisa porque, si querían poner ya el plan en marcha, no disponían de mucho tiempo. Llegaron a sus habitaciones y se ducharon y se cambiaron más rápido que nunca. Acto seguido, aún en sus habitaciones, se practicaron un encantamiento desilusionador para que no pudieran ser vistas y fueron sigilosamente a la habitación de los chicos con los objetos que les había proporcionado la madre de Rose.

James estaba en la ducha y Sirius y Remus estaban hablando en una esquina. Eso les favoreció porque no se dieron cuenta cuando ellas entraron y tampoco cuando una vengativa pelirroja y una castaña entraban en el baño muy sigilosamente. La morena se quedó fuera vigilando.

Cuando James salió de la ducha, ya vestido entró Sirius que, cuando acabó y salió para dejarle sitio a Remus, sacudió su cabeza como si de un perro se tratase.

—Canuto, sé que te cuesta pero contrólate, ¿Quieres?—ese cachorrito que hay en ti no tardará en salir—comentó James. Remus, que estaba entrando en la ducha se rió y cerró la puerta con el fin de evitar que Sirius lo reprendiera por reírse de él.

—Perdona, Bambi, tienes razón—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Tranquilo, Snoopy, te perdono…—contraatacó su amigo.

Ambos se rieron y se pusieron a hablar de tonterías. Val los miró extrañada… _¿Bambi? ¿Snoopy? ¿Tan infantiles eran?_

Minutos después, Remus salía de la ducha seguido, sin saberlo, por dos chicas que intentaban aguantarse la risa. Los merodeadores se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Las chicas aprovecharon ese momento para salir sin ser descubiertas.

Poco después, se encontraban en su habitación, comprobando el resultado de la primera parte de su maléfico plan.

—Salieron perfectas, chicas—comentó Val contenta.

—Sí, ahora solo queda esperar a mañana para ver sus caras. ¿Avisaste a las chicas?

—No, aún no. Pero tuve una idea brillante. Observa—se acercó a su cama y cogió una caja donde había amontonadas unas tarjetitas de color rosa claro escritas con color dorado—Ahora las encanto y volarán hasta sus destinatarias— Dicho esto apuntó con su varita a las tarjetas y estas se convirtieron en pájaros de papel que salieron volando de la habitación.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo las hiciste?—preguntó Rose asombrada.

—Puse una puma vuelapluma a escribir mientras nos marchamos—sus amigas sonrieron y se cambiaron para, por fin, poder disfrutar del reparador sueño que ofrece la venganza.

Al día siguiente, un bullicio de chicas correteaba por la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando los merodeadores bajaron para ir a desayunar.

Emocionadas, hablaban con sus compañeras y comentaban la nueva noticia interesante de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué les pasará ahora?—preguntó Sirius aburrido.

—¿Quién sabe? Cualquier cotilleo. ¿Por qué te preocupa?—contestó igualmente James.

—Porque nosotros solemos ser los cotilleos, mi cornudo amigo—dijo Sirius molesto. James lo miró con odio. Remus se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

—Oye, cachorrín, mejor dejas de decir esas cosas si no quieres pelea...—advirtió James divertido.

—Venga, niños, dejad de pelearos o os quedáis sin postre...—dijo Remus para, nuevamente, evitar una discusión estúpida. Sus amigos sonrieron y lo dejaron pasar.

Al salir de la Sala Común y llegar al Gran Comedor, comprobaron que el "cotilleo importante", había llegado a todas y cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts que hablaban rápidamente entre sí.

Los chicos se sentaron algo extrañados cuando entraron al comedor unas radiantes Val, Rose y Lily. Inmediatamente, algunas chicas se les acercaron y ellas asintieron y dijeron en bajo algo que los chicos no pudieron oír. Las chicas que se habían acercado a ellas soltaron un gritito de emoción y se dividieron por las mesas para contar que las invitaciones no eran ninguna mentira para hacer ilusiones al sector femenino de Hogwarts... si no que eran verdad.

Los merodeadores pasaron ese domingo en el jardín, sin más incidencias hasta que de repente, como si fuera en mutuo acuerdo, a las 8 menos cuarto de la tarde, todas las chicas que estaban en el jardín empezaron a marcharse para el asombro de todos los chicos.

Media hora después, un sudoroso y cansado Peter llegó corriendo a donde estaban los merodeadores tirados.

—No os lo vais a creer—anunció seriamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Colagusano? No asustes...—dijo Sirius preocupado.

—Tan solo mirad esto—dijo tendiéndoles una de las tarjetitas rosas—llegó volando a la habitación hace un rato—James, que estaba más cerca la cogió y la leyó con expresión preocupada. A medida que la iba leyendo, una graciosa O iba formándose en su rostro. Cuando acabó de leerla, se la pasó a sus amigos diciendo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba rápidamente:

—No puede ser...—Sirius y Remus la leyeron rápidamente y pusieron la misma expresión que James. Ambos, aún sentados se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a James como pidiendo una explicación— ¿Qué hacéis ahí sentados? Vamos, tenemos que detener esto—sus amigos se levantaron inmediatamente y empezaron a correr hacia el castillo.

Peter, aún fatigado gritó:

—Eso, ir vosotros... Ya si eso os alcanzo luego...

Llegaron a donde decía la carta que se tenían que dirigir y entraron pero, misteriosamente, algo les retuvo y no pudieron traspasar la puerta. Entonces notaron cómo algo tiraba de ellos, los llevaba hacia dentro de la sala y los apartaba a un rincón desde donde se podía ver todo. Sin embargo, estaban petrificados. No podían moverse y les pareció que nadie podía verlos ni oírlos pero no sabían si eso último era fruto de algún hechizo o del espectáculo que ofrecían las anti—merodeadores delante de todas las chicas que había en el salón.

Y es que estaban subidas a una enorme mesa y delante de una pared donde había, nada más y nada menos que tres enormes fotos de los tres chicos desnudos. Tan solo una enorme pegatina con forma de estrella tapaba sus partes nobles y unas telas cubrían las cabezas.

—Venga, chicas, haced vuestras apuestas. Casi todas parecéis creer que el desconocido nº 1 es Sirius pero... ¿Estáis seguras de que no es James? ¿O nuestro querido prefecto, Remus?—decía una pelirroja con la voz amplificada.

—Vaya, vaya... aquí nos ofrecen 20 galeones por quitarle un piquito a la estrella del desconocido nº 2... ¿Alguien ofrece 50 y le quitamos dos piquitos?—decía Rose divertida.

—¡Guau! Aquí ofrecen 45 galeones por dos piquitos del desconocido nº 3... Venga, ¿alguien ofrece más?—canturreaba Val

—¡50 galeones por los dos piquitos! Chicas, dadle las gracias a esta Ravenclaw. Ven, sube a quitárselas tú—le dijo Rose a la chica que había dado los 50 galeones. La chica, emocionada subió al improvisado escenario y se acercó a la enorme fotografía. Pero antes de que pudiera destapar nada, un estruendo sonó en la habitación procedente de la puerta que había abierto la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Lilian Elizabeth Evans, Valery Jane White y Rosalind Catherine Elleanor Swam!—las chicas se miraron entre divertidas y preocupadas. Rose puso una mueca de desagrado al oír su nombre completo. La molestaba un montón— ¿Pueden explicarme esto?

—¿Esto? Pues, profesora, esto es una puja—dijo Val pacientemente.

—¡White, ya sé lo que es!—gritó enfadada. La vena de la sien empezaba a hinchársele—Quiero que todas ustedes, señoritas, salgan de aquí inmediatamente si no quieren llevarse un castigo—continuó dirigiéndose al abarrotado comedor. Las alumnas empezaron a desfilar por las puertas en silencio— Y en cuanto a ustedes tres irán inmediatamente al despacho del director. Este año están descarriladas... Y pensar que eran mis mejores alumnas...—dijo la profesora melodramáticamente. Entonces su atención se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos petrificados— ¿Pero qué les han hecho?—preguntó alarmada.

—Bueno, pusimos en la puerta un hechizo anti-hombres...—dijo Lily tímidamente.

—Unas brujas tan buenas desperdiciando su talento en tonterías... Por Merlín... esto en mis tiempos no pasaba...—murmuró sorprendida por la eficiencia de los hechizos de las chicas. Apuntó a los merodeadores que por fin, pudieron moverse y mirar con odio a las chicas que sonreían triunfantes—Venga, al despacho del director inmediatamente—ordenó. Las chicas bajaron de las mesas y fueron hacia la puerta mientras McGonagall, con un solo toque de varita, quitaba las fotografías de la pared.


	6. Personas que amamos odiar

_**Personas que amamos odiar**_

—¿Saben? Las creía menos vengativas...—murmuró Dumbledore riendo entre dientes.

—Profesor, usted nos dio permiso para tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano—recordó Val alterada.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, señorita White, pero creo recordar que eso no incluía saltarse unas 40 normas del colegio—contradijo divertido—porque, si no he entendido mal a la profesora McGonagall, estaban subidas a las mesas del Gran Comedor, con tres enormes fotografías de tres alumnos del instituto, y se disponían a mostrar sus vergüenzas.

—Bueno, profesor, a nosotras nos parece bastante justo teniendo en cuenta lo que nos hicieron ellos que, para el caso, es lo mismo—replicó Val de nuevo.

—Bueno, señorita White, hay diferencias...—terció Dumbledore.

—¡Es lo mismo! Todo el colegio nos vio en pijama mojadas... Y no es que nuestros pijamas taparan mucho...—añadió algo sonrojada.

—Señorita White, ustedes congregaron a todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts a verlos desnudos—recordó Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida. Las chicas no pudieron evitar una sonrisa orgullosa. Val no replicó más—Bueno, espero que entiendan que, como a ustedes, les daré a ellos la oportunidad de aclarar este asunto. Aún así hablaré con ellos para que no se pasen... La ultima broma pesada que hicieron casi le cuesta la vida a un alumno—añadió en voz baja y amargamente refiriéndose a la vez en la que Sirius había instado a Snape a meterse por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador. Las chicas no lo entendieron pero asintieron y se levantaron para salir del despacho—Una cosa más—las retuvo el profesor—me parece que la profesora McGonagall quiere tener unas palabras con vosotras tres... Suerte—añadió guiñándoles un ojo. Las chicas se miraron horrorizadas y salieron en dirección al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Intolerable, indescriptible e impropio de unas señoritas de la casa Gryffindor!—gritaba la profesora a las tres chicas—Supongo que el director ya os habrá reñido bastante y castigado pero seguro que ha sido benevolente con vosotras. Yo, por mi parte, como jefa de vuestra casa, os voy a castigar. No sin antes quitarle 50 puntos a Gryffindor. Así que a partir de mañana, todas las tardes de la semana que viene limpiaréis el Gran Comedor, después las Cocinas y después quitaréis el polvo a la Sala de los Trofeos... y sin rechistar—añadió al ver que las chicas iban a decir algo—podéis salir.

Salieron del despacho con una mezcla de sentimientos. En parte se sentían mal por haber fallado a la profesora que las consideraba sus mejores alumnas, aunque estaban enfadadas con ella por el injusto castigo, y a la vez estaban orgullosas de sí mismas al recordar la cara de los merodeadores. ¿Por qué tendría que haber llegado McGonagall justo en ese momento? Hubiera sido divertido llegar al final de la broma, pero sin embargo Val había tenido razón. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y ellas solo habían podido servir la mitad... Sin embargo esto no se quedaría así... Algo tenían que hacer para completar su venganza... y lo harían.

No hacía falta que ninguna lo dijera en alto puesto que ambas sabían lo que estaban pensando. Rose habló de primera:

—¿Qué proponéis?

—Otra subasta—aventuró Lily.

—¿Para que nos vuelvan a castigar?—preguntó Val molesta.

—Tendremos que hacerlo más discretamente—sugirió Rose.

—No podemos. Es evidente que alguien nos ha traicionado. Si volvemos a hacerlo volverán a pillarnos—dijo Val enfadada—pero como encuentre a la que lo contó...

—No puede ser tan difícil averiguar quien fue...—intervino Lily pensativa—tiene que ser alguien a quien no le gusten los merodeadores...

—Perfecto,—la cortó Val con ironía—eso nos deja a nosotras tres y a Snape.

—¡Déjame acabar!—la reprendió la pelirroja— o alguien a quien no le interesaran las fotos...—Val puso una mueca irónica pero esta vez Lily no dejó que la cortara— o alguien que nos odie.

—Se me ocurren 4 personas que entran en esa descripción...—dijo Rose irascible.

—Ellos no fueron—repuso Lily—estaban allí.

—Llegaron cuando ya habíamos empezado, pudieron avisar a McGonagall antes—repuso la castaña

—Y además esta Pettegrew, pudo avisarla él mientras los otros venían—ayudó la morena.

—No, no serían tan inmaduros como para ir corriendo a contárselo a un profesor. -objetó Lily—No es su estilo... prefieren, como dice Dumbledore, tomarse la justicia por su mano... lo cual es bueno para nosotras—sus amigas no dijeron nada pero siguieron sopesando la posibilidad de que el miembro más bajito de los merodeadores lo hubiera contado. Entonces Lily se dio cuenta de algo y se frenó en seco.

—¡Lily! No hagas eso—la reprendió Rose tras chocarse con ella—Empiezas a parecerte a Val.

—¿No os dais cuenta?—dijo la chica omitiendo el comentario de su amiga.

—¿De qué?—preguntó Val.

—Fueron ellas. Su estúpido club de fans...

—Lily, no digas tonterías...—dijo Rose.

—Eso, ¿de verdad crees que ellas no querrían verlos desnudos?—preguntó Val irónicamente.

—¿De verdad crees que aún no tuvieron esa oportunidad?—la imitó Lily—Además nos odian... sobre todo tu amiga, Rosie.

—¿Mi amiga?—preguntó como si la simple idea de ser amiga de una de ellas la horrorizara.

—Era ironía, tonta. Me refiero a la amiguita de Remus—Rose puso una mueca de asco. A esas alturas Rose ya les había contado el motivo de su enfado con Remus. Val y Lily recordaban perfectamente sus palabras al respecto: "...es idiota. Se ha convertido en un auténtico merodeador. De esos que salen con esas furcias y luego las dejan tiradas. Ya veréis cuánto tarda en dejar a la asquerosa de Cook por otra tipa aún más asquerosa y con aún menos neuronas..." también recordaban haber puesto los ojos en blanco y haberle preguntado por qué le mosqueaba tanto, ya que además ella se llevaba bien con Sirius y James y recordaban cómo ella las había mirado con reproche y había gritado a pleno pulmón "¡Es que no lo entendéis! Solo James y Sirius pueden ser así. A él no le pega..." y dicho esto se había marchado echa una furia de la habitación.

—...esa zorra...—murmuró enfadada.

—Sí, esa zorra—dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco—Desde que la insultas por los pasillos, en las clases, en los jardines, en...

—Bueno, en todas partes—la cortó Val para abreviar.

—...bueno, eso. Pues está como un poco mosqueada contigo... ya sabes, la gente es así de rara...—dijo con un marcado sarcasmo.

—Se lo merece—dijo Rose aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya, bueno, como tú digas...—le dio la razón Lily para evitar una disputa—El caso es que creo que fueron ellas.

—Puede ser. Pero no estamos seguras. Y es arriesgado volver a hacerlo sin estar seguras—dijo Rose entre preocupada y molesta.

—Yo creo que deberíamos arriesgarnos—intervino Val—la cara de los chicos fue divertidísima—Las chicas rieron recordando la escena.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. Es nuestro último año aquí. Tenemos que divertirnos—dijo Lily divertida.

—¿Qué ha sido de la serena y responsable prefecta que reñía a cualquiera que no respetara las normas y castigaba a los merodeadores solo por pensar en hacer travesuras?—dijo Rose alzando una ceja.

—Está junto a la tranquila y relajada Rose que tanto tiempo lleva sin aparecer. Desde que llegamos te enfadas cada vez que hablamos de los merodeadores. ¿Te pasa algo con ellos?—preguntó Lily algo molesta.

—¿O es que quizás te pasa algo con un merodeador en concreto? ¿Vas a admitir de una vez que estás celosa de Cook?—preguntó Val

—¡Yo no estoy celosa de esa zorra!—gritó Rose indignada—Y no me pasa nada con ellos. Simplemente estoy... algo sensible. ¿O es que tampoco puedo estar borde sin dar explicaciones?

—No te pongas a la defensiva—reprendió Lily—sólo nos preocupamos por ti.

—Pues no lo necesito. No estoy celosa de esa asquerosa de Cook y no lo estaría ni en un millón de años.

—Pues no lo parece... Porque últimamente...

—¡Joder, que me dejéis en paz! ¡No, no me gusta Remus, no estoy celosa y me encuentro perfectamente!—gritó.

—¿Quién ha hablado de que te guste Remus?—preguntó Val tranquilamente ya con el triunfo en sus manos.

—¡Vosotras!—dijo la chica incrédula.

—Eso no es cierto, Rosie—sonrió Lily tranquilamente.

—Pues lo habéis insinuado...—dijo ella perdiendo un poco de su seguridad. Sus amigas la miraron con las cejas alzadas en una mueca de incredulidad. Ella las miró enfurecida y se giró para seguir su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Sus amigas la siguieron a paso mucho más lento que ella observándola en la distancia. Rose podía hacerse la dura pero en el fondo ellas sabían que cierto merodeador había llegado a su corazoncito.

Rose llegó mucho antes que Lily y Val, echa una furia al retrato de la Dama Gorda y lo que vio, o mejor dicho, quienes vio pasar por un pasillo que comunicaba con ese, consiguió enfadarla aún más. Las dos personas que peor soportaba, juntas y riendo escandalosamente.

—Lo que me faltaba—murmuró para sí. Decidió no meterse en más líos por ese día y se dirigió a la Dama Gorda—Lagartijas.

—Incorrecto—contestó el retrato.

—¿Cómo? ¿Está de coña? Es lagartijas.

—No, querida, la cambié hace poco. Le he dado la nueva contraseña a un prefecto de séptimo curso. Un muchacho encantador...—murmuró encantada—si tuviera un par de años menos...

—Sí, y si no fuera un cuadro...—dijo la chica con enfadado sarcasmo.

—¡Oye niña! No consiento que me hables así—pero ella no le estaba prestando atención. Se había girado hacia donde aún seguían Remus y Cook, la "odiosa Ravenclaw" como solía llamarla Rose y le gritaba al merodeador.

—¡Lupin, espera!—el chico se giró sorprendido.

—Si vas a malgastar el tiempo insultándonos a mi o a Melissa puedes ahorrártelo porque...

—No me importa lo que hagas con la zorra de tu amiga—lo cortó aburrida—Dame la nueva contraseña.

—Claro, querida. Como lo has pedido con tan buenos modales...—ironizó

—Déjate de tonterías que tengo prisa.

—Te la doy con una condición—dijo él sonriente. Cook, al sentirse ignorada por el moreno, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

—Lupin, no empieces que la tenemos...—amenazó.

—Venga, solo quiero una pequeña recompensa a cambio...

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?—dijo cansada.

—Un beso.

—Que te lo de tu estúpida novia—dijo ella enfadada—o ¿es que acaso has llegado al punto de merodeador en el que no te importa herir los sentimientos de las chicas con las que sales? Eres despreciable. Por lo menos James y Sirius se molestan en decirles a sus "novias" que no las quieren antes de pretender engañarlas...— a medida que iba hablando su tono se iba elevando.

—Rose...

—¡No! Ni se te ocurra excusarte porque lo que haces no tiene perdón. Te estás empezando a parecer a ellos pero de una forma más horrible. Eres... eres...—pero su frase quedó acallada por la mano de él que había aprovechado la perorata de ella para acercarse y taparle la boca.

—Escúchame, Rosalind—ella lo miró con odio. En parte por tenerla acorralada contra la pared y con la mano sobre su boca y en parte por pronunciar su nombre completo—No sé lo que piensas que hay entre Melissa y yo pero puedes estar segura de que no estamos saliendo. Y además, ella no es como tú te crees que es. El hecho de que salga con las chicas a las que odias no la convierte en una de ellas. Mel es una chica sensible y buena que necesita alguien que la comprenda—Rose consiguió zafarse de su mano y lo cortó:

—Pareces idiota. Ella es una de esas. De las que os persiguen por todas partes intentando salir con vosotros. La diferencia es que ella tiene una táctica distinta. La de hacerse la incomprendida social y la marginada del grupo. ¿Te crees de verdad todo lo que te dice? Entonces eres más idiota de lo que imaginaba—terminó furiosa.

—No es cierto. Ella no es así—dijo Remus clavando sus ojos en los de la chica.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Tú nunca has entrado en un baño de chicas. ¿Sabías que tu preciosa e incomprendida "Mel" preside una reunión todos los viernes donde hablan sobre tácticas para ligar con vosotros?

—No sabes lo que dices...—dijo él aún más enfadado.

—Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti, pero en el fondo sabes que es verdad.

—No. Estás delirando. Ella no es así.

—Mira, Remus—dijo la chica cansada usando ya su nombre de pila y un tono más afable—si no me quieres creer no me creas pero luego no te quejes si te tengo que decir que te lo advertí. Y ahora, por favor, dame la maldita contraseña y vuelve con tu estúpida novia.

—Ella no es mi novia, Rose—dijo él firmemente.

—Bueno, me da igual. Pues tu ligue o tu compañera de cama o como quiera que la llames.

—Rosie, solo somos amigos—la muchacha rió sarcásticamente.

—No parecía eso en el tren...

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Merlín! ¿Qué es para ti buscarle el punto G a una tía?

—¿El punto G? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?—dijo cada vez más sorprendido. La chica lo miró como si creyera que el merodeador sufría trastornos mentales.

—Eso fue lo que dijo en el tren, idiota—Remus la miró con cara de incredulidad. Entonces, por su rostro pasó una chispa de comprensión y empezó a reír a carcajadas. La chica lo miró molesta— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, pedazo de imbécil pervertido?

—Se... Se... ¡Oh, Merlín ¿Cómo has podido pensar que...? Se refería que le ayudara a buscar a su gato—dijo entre carcajadas. Rose enrojeció notablemente.

—Oh...—logró decir—yo...

—Da igual. Por cierto, papanatas.

—Oye, estúpido no tienes por qué insultarme. Un error lo tiene cualquiera...—dijo ella enfurecida.

—Pues ya van dos. Me refiero a que la contraseña es papanatas.

—Ah, vale, gracias. Ahora déjame pasar—estaba quedando realmente mal y cada vez lo empeoraba más. Remus, en vez de dejarla pasar la aprisionó aún más y con una sonrisa pícara dijo:

—¿No me merezco una recompensa?

—¿Y por qué diablos iba a darte yo una recompensa?

—Primero por pensar cosas malas de mí... y segundo por darte la contraseña. Además, si no haces lo que te pido no te dejo pasar.

—Tengo varita, memo—dijo la chica sacándola y apuntándolo en el pecho con ella. Remus giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo de la izquierda rápidamente y Rose lo imitó. El muchacho aprovechó este momento de distracción de la chica para quitarle la varita y guardarla en su bolsillo trasero.

—Ya, no, bonita. Y ahora, aunque no me quieras dar la recompensa, tendrás que pagar un rescate por la varita—Rose lo miró con odio por enésima vez

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un beso.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¿Y en la mejilla?—preguntó con cara de niño bueno. Rose suspiró y él acercó su mejilla a los labios de la chica. Pero justo cuando los labios de ella iban a rozarla, giró bruscamente la cabeza y aprisionó sus labios con los de él. Tras un instante de vacilación, Rose le mordió un labio y lo apartó de un empujón.

—¿Eres idiota?

—Reconoce que te encantó.

—Tanto como los pastelitos de Hagrid.

—Eres cruel, preciosa.

—Y tú eres imbécil. Dame mi varita ya.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, ya he conseguido lo que quería... Además tengo que ir a la enfermería... las mordeduras de serpiente son malas—dijo para picarla. Le tendió su varita y ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que él apenas sintió—Tienes que mejorar esos golpes, cielo, o no llegarás a mucho—ella, fiel a sus costumbres lo miró con odio y se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda donde dijo la contraseña y entró corriendo antes de que él viera la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro después del beso robado.


	7. The bet is on

_**The bet is on**_

Cuando Lily y Val llegaron a la habitación, Rose ya se había puesto el pijama y se cepillaba el pelo subida en el alféizar de la ventana.

—¿No tienes pensado cenar?—preguntó Val al verla.

—No, id vosotras. A mí no me apetece demasiado—dijo en un tono que preocupó a sus amigas. La miraron sorprendidas, hacía escasos minutos la chica estaba hecha una furia, defendiéndose fervientemente de las observaciones de sus amigas y ahora la encontraban así, con la vista perdida y una media sonrisa en la boca, en pijama y sin ganas de bajar a cenar.

—Rosalind, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Lily acercándose a ella.

—Claro, estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?—contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

—En primer lugar porque acabo de llamarte Rosalind y cuando hago eso me miras con odio y tienes ganas de matarme—la chica rió entre dientes y, dejando el cepillo en una mesita, fue a su cama, cogió un libro y se recostó.

—En serio. Iros. Ya es tarde. De verdad que a mi no me apetece ir.

—Bueno, como tú digas pero yo sigo pensando que estás muy rara—comentó Val. Lily asintió. Rose puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en su libro mientras sus amigas salían de la habitación.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la Sala Común al mismo tiempo que James. Sirius se levantó y se acercó a él.

—¿No baja?—preguntó extrañado.

—No, está como agilipollado—Sirius lo miró sorprendido—dice que no tiene hambre y que nos vayamos sin él.

—¿Qué le pasa a Remus?—se inmiscuyó Lily en la conversación.

—Pelirroja, no te había visto—dijo James sonriendo.

—Déjate de hacer el imbécil... ¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—¿Me lo puedes decir de una vez?

—Está algo raro... tiene una estúpida sonrisa en la boca y cuando entré estaba "leyendo" un libro al revés. ¿Me puedes decir tú ahora por qué te interesa?—la pelirroja miró sorprendida a Val pero ninguna contestó inmediatamente. Entonces fue el turno de los chicos de mirar desconfiados a las chicas. —¿Qué pasa, pelirroja?

—Que no me llames pelirroja, orangután.

—Hombre, yo si quieres te llamo morena, pero es que tienes el pelo anaranjado.

—Y yo si quieres te llamo pichalarga pero es que la tienes corta.

—Menudo vacile te está metiendo la pelirroja, Cornamenta. —comentó Sirius riéndose.

—¿Qué has dicho, Black? ¿Quieres que empiece ahora contigo? —gritó enfurecida Lily.

—No, sargento Evans. —se retractó Sirius atemorizado.

—Pues entonces, ni una palabra.

—Aún no nos dijisteis por qué os interesaba lo de Remus…—dijo James.

—Pues porque estamos locamente enamoradas de él, gilipollas. —dijo Val. James miró horrorizado a Lily. — ¡Porque es nuestro amigo, subnormal! Qué paciencia hay que tener con estos críos…

—¿Y Rosie? —preguntó James de repente.

—¿Y qué os importa? —preguntó Lily.

—Pues porque estamos locamente enamorados de ella, queridas. —dijo Sirius imitándolas.

—Que va, pelirroja, yo te quiero a ti.

—¿Ya estamos con lo de pelirroja? Potter, que te acuerdas…

—Perdona, Lilita.

—Vale. Prefiero pelirroja…

—¡Bien! Asalto 1, ganado… Te lo dije Canuto.

—Te voy a dejar sin hijos, Potter…

—¡Pobre James Junior!

—¿James Junior? —preguntaron los otros con incredulidad.

—¡Nuestro primer hijo juntos! ¡Tu ahijado, Canuto! ¿Cómo has podido olvidarte de él?

—¿Cómo que James Junior? Ningún hijo mío va a llamarse James Junior… En todo caso Harry…—dijo la pelirroja molesta.

—Entonces estás afirmando que vamos a tener un hijo, juntos. —comentó James esperanzado.

—¡Muérete, Potter! —gritó ella antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—¡Esperad! —las llamó Sirius.

—¿Qué quieres, Black? —preguntó Val de mal humor.

—Aún no nos dijisteis qué le pasa a Rose.

—¿Tanto os interesa?

—Pues sí. Además nosotros os lo dijimos. —Lily se mordió el labio y ella y Val se miraron.

—Rosie está igual que Remus...—contestó Val tras unos segundos de vacilación. Los cuatro se miraron extrañados. Ahí había algo raro. Remus no solía saltarse una cena, más que nada para evitar que los cafres de sus amigos se metieran en líos y Rose, aunque no tuviera hambre, solía acompañar a sus amigas para hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Y además estaba esa estúpida sonrisita que tenían los dos.

En mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, los cuatro chicos decidieron bajar a cenar aún pensativos.

El día siguiente llegó, y con él, la vuelta a la rutina.

El lunes empezaba con Encantamientos y seguía con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, seguido, después de la comida por doble sesión de Pociones.

Cuando las chicas bajaron ya preparadas para ir a desayunar, se encontraron con Remus y Peter que charlaban en la Sala Común esperando a sus amigos.

Lily y Val lo saludaron distraídamente con la cabeza y él les devolvió el saludo. Sin embargo, Lily pudo fijarse en que sus ojos no estaban exactamente enfocándolas a ellas dos, si no a su castaña amiga a la que repentinamente le había entrado mucha prisa y ya estaba a la altura del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

La pelirroja miró a ambos extrañada pero siguió su camino sin vacilación. Val, inmersa en el mundo de los sueños, del cual aún no había despertado de todo, no se dio cuenta de nada.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se sentaron al final de la mesa, en el único espacio libre que quedaba. Pocos minutos después, cuatro merodeadores ocupaban los asientos enfrente de ellas. Mientras Val removía el cuenco con cereales que tenía delante y se quejaba nuevamente del horario, Lily miró de reojo a Rose y la vio sorprendentemente entretenida con su desayuno. Había bajado tanto la cabeza que ahora su flequillo le tapaba los ojos. La pelirroja miró delante de su amiga para comprobar, como ya intuía quien se sentaba delante de la chica. Sus sospechas eran acertadas. Remus se había colocado delante de ella y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas curiosas.

Lily dio un codazo a Val en las costillas y está, tras quejarse, se calló ante la mirada de Lily. Vio como su amiga articulaba con los labios "míralos" a la vez que señalaba con la cabeza a los objetos de su anterior curiosidad. Val los miró extrañada y le dio por debajo de la mesa una patada a James, que se había colocado delante de ella, y que al recibir la patada la miró asombrado. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna estupidez, la morena señaló con la cabeza y él se giró. Asombrado, aviso de la misma manera a Sirius pero a este apenas le dio tiempo a ver nada porque Rose se había levantado y farfullaba algo de que no tenía hambre y se iba. A los pocos segundos, Remus también se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor por donde había salido la chica.

Los dos merodeadores y las chicas se miraron. Peter estaba absorto en su desayuno y no se había enterado de nada pero los otros cuatro sí.

Se levantaron y, disimuladamente siguieron a sus amigos. Los encontraron al llegar a un pasillo y se escondieron donde pudieron.

—Rose, espera, por favor. —la chica se detuvo pero no se giró.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lupin?

—Que hablemos de lo de ayer.

—Ayer no paso nada

—Sí, sí que pasó. Aunque quieras negarlo.

—Mira, Lupin. Prefiero hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.-dijo ella girándose por fin. Él se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

—Sé que sentiste algo. Yo...

—No es cierto.-lo cortó ella rápidamente. —Para mí no fue nada...

—Rose, sé que lo que dices no es cierto. Sólo intentas convencerte de ello pero sabes que no. Tú me correspondiste. —ella desvió la mirada incómoda.

—Bueno, es la costumbre, me imaginaría que eras alguien distinto... yo que sé... estaría dormida... o... me lanzaría alguien un hechizo... pero...

—Cuando se dan tantas razones es porque esperas decir la que la otra persona quiera. Pero eso solo significa que no estás diciendo la verdad... o que no sabes la verdad...

—No seas ridículo...

—Rose, he estado pensando toda la noche en lo que pasó. Créeme que no me fue indiferente y creo no equivocarme si pienso que a ti tampoco.

— ¡Ya he aguantado bastante! —Gritó ella enfurecida. —No sabes nada de mí, ¿vale? Así que no intentes psicoanalizarme. Déjame en paz.

—Rose...—dijo él acercándose más a ella y agarrándola por las muñecas.

—Remus, por favor...—susurró ella ya sin fuerzas. Una lágrima salió de su ojo y se perdió por su mejilla.

—Rose, ambos sabemos que lo de ayer significó algo. Puedes negártelo si quieres pero lo sabes. Sin embargo puedes escoger. ¿Te quedas conmigo o te vas?

—Yo... Remus, lo siento... No puedo...—sollozó ella antes de soltarse de las manos del otro y salir corriendo. Remus la miró hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego suspiró y, cabizbajo, siguió su camino.

Los dos merodeadores y las chicas lo habían visto y oído todo y ahora se miraban con caras asombradas esperando que alguien rompiera el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Vaya...—dijo Sirius.

—Eso es quedarse corto...—musitó Lily.

—Bueno, ¿os imaginabais algo así?—preguntó James.

—Absolutamente no. —contestó Val por todos.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Qué pasó ayer?—dijo Sirius.

—¿No es evidente?—dijeron Lily y Val a la vez.

—No—contestaron ellos.

—Bueno, no estoy segura pero imagino que se besaron.

—¿QUÉ?—gritaron al unísono. Las chicas los callaron y siguieron hablando.

—¿Estáis tontos o qué? ¿Y si nos escucha Remus?

—Es que lo que dices no tiene sentido, pelirroja. ¿Por qué iban a besarse si se odian?—preguntó James.

—¿Tú te has perdido toda la conversación?—dijo Val molesta—Es evidente que no se odian tanto como hacen ver.

—¿Y si es así... qué hacemos? Porque Remus parece que ya admitió algo, pero Rosie...—intervino Sirius.

—Sólo queda esperar. Rosie es muy testaruda, pero apuesto a que antes de Halloween están juntos. —dijo James sonriendo.

—Yo apuesto a que se juntan en navidad… En la fabulosa fiesta de navidad de los Potter—rebatió Sirius sonriendo—¿Os unís, señoritas?

—No creo que salgan hasta San Valentín—dijo Val.

—¡Qué negativa! Yo creo que se juntan antes de tu cumpleaños, Val.

—Pero eso es en tan solo 10 días...—dijo Val. Lily asintió.

—¿Apostamos?—preguntó Sirius divertido. Los demás asintieron. —¿Qué os parece un galeón?—James, Lily aceptaron pero Val sonrió maliciosamente y dijo

—No. Hagámoslo más interesante. Si gano yo, vosotros dos declarareis vuestra homosexualidad delante de todo Hogwarts. —James y Sirius la miraron como si les hubiera dicho que McGonagall dedicaba sus noches libres a hacer streaptees, pero al final sonrieron maliciosamente y aceptaron.

—Si quieres jugar, jugaremos, preciosa. —dijo Sirius pícaramente. —Si gano yo, señoritas, gritareis a pleno pulmón en el Gran Comedor que estáis loquitas por nuestros huesos.

—Trato hecho. Pero si gano yo, dejareis de llamarme pelirroja y de molestarnos.

—Duro golpe, pelirroja. —dijo James ganándose una mirada de odio de Lily. —Bueno, es mi turno, si gano yo iréis a la fiesta de navidad que da mi familia…

—¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces? —lo cortó Val. —Sabes perfectamente que mi familia va todos los años a ese baile.

—No me dejaste terminar. Quise decir que vendréis y tú serás la acompañante de Sirius mientras tú, querida pelirroja, tendrás el placer de acompañarme a mí.

—¿Y a mí por qué me castigas? —dijo Sirius. Val le dio un pisotón y ella y Lily miraron desafiantes a James.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Hay trato?

—Por mí, sí. Total, vais a perder…—dijo Lily.

—Me muero por ver vuestras caras cuando gritéis a todo Hogwarts que estáis juntos…—sonrió Val.

—Cuenta conmigo. —dijo Sirius.

—Pues entonces, trato echo.

—¡Qué malos amigos somos!—dijo Lily entre preocupada y divertida—apostar mientras nuestros amigos están mal.

—Bueno, pelirroja, si nuestras predicciones son ciertas, no tardarán mucho en dejar de estar mal. —La cara feliz de Lily se convirtió en una mueca de enfado.

—Por enésima vez… ¡Que no me llames pelirroja, imbécil!

—¿Pero por qué te pones así? Con lo bien que estabais sin discutir… Eres un poco histérica—intervino Sirius

—No llames histérica a Lily, estúpido— Gritó Val.

—No me llames tú estúpido.

—Empezaste tú—se quejó ella.

—¡Qué madura!—ironizó James.

—Tú cállate—dijo Lily con odio. Los cuatro se miraron con odio y acto seguido, se separaron para evitar un buen castigo.

El resto del día pasó sin más hechos notables. Aunque no hubo más encontronazos sorprendentes ni conversaciones comprometidas, Lily, Val, Sirius y James pudieron percibir un notable cambio de humor en sus dos amigos.

Rose estaba inusualmente callada y Remus ni intentaba desbaratar los absurdos planes que se le ocurrían a sus amigos. Ambos tenían la mirada ausente y parecían estar sufriendo.

La tarde llegó, y con ella, el turno de las chicas de cumplir sus castigos. Fueron al Gran Comedor entre quejas de Val y el mal humor de Lily y comenzaron a limpiar.

Tres horas después, habían limpiado el Gran Comedor, las cocinas y estaban acabando con la sala de trofeos mientras los cuatro merodeadores disfrutaban de la cena. Remus, dejando intacto su plato, se levantó alegando que no tenía hambre y se marchó a su habitación. James y Sirius se miraron preocupados. Peter, para variar, no se había enterado de nada y desgarraba un muslo de pollo.

En cuanto acabaron de limpiar, las chicas, llenas de polvo fueron rumbo al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, Rose, se escabulló a medio camino diciendo que no tenía hambre y que iría a darse una ducha. Sus amigas asintieron preocupadas y continuaron su camino mientras la chica subía las escaleras a la Sala Común.

A pesar de coincidir en todas las clases del día, Remus y ella apenas se habían visto. Ambos habían ocupado asientos totalmente alejados en todas las clases y habían procurado ignorarse. Sin embargo, encontrarlo de frente y a solas en la Sala Común fue una situación un tanto incómoda para ambos. Se miraron. Él suplicante y ella con sufrimiento pero no cruzaron palabra. La chica subió apresuradamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, se tumbó en su cama sin molestarse en cambiarse y, por fin, se desahogó.


	8. You are not invited

_**You are not invited **_

—¡Rose!—gritaron Lily y Val cuando la vieron llorando en su cama. La chica dio un respingo y se incorporó secándose las lágrimas

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritáis? ¿No podéis entrar como personas normales?—preguntó molesta. Sus amigas no le hicieron caso, se sentaron a su lado y la abrazaron. Rose, ya sin poder fingir normalidad volvió a llorar silenciosamente.

—¿Qué pasó, Rosie?—preguntó Lily tiernamente.

—Nada—contestó ella sollozando.

—La gente a la que no le pasa nada no suele llorar, cariño—replicó Val con una sonrisa—¿Es por Remus?—Rose la miró incrédula.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo sabemos? Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que los dos estáis igual de mustios… —Rose no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su amiga. Pero esa sonrisa enseguida se desvaneció.

—Me besó—dijo por fin en voz baja. Val y Lily se miraron.

—Lo sabemos—dijo Lily.

—¿Qué?—preguntó la castaña incrédula.

—Bueno… no te enfades, ¿Vale?—dijo Val. Rose la miró desconfiando pero asintió con la cabeza—Os oímos hablar…

—Debí habérmelo imaginado…—dijo Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco—Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Valerie White, la cotilla más grande de Hogwarts y de Lilian Evans, la prefecta que se entera de todo.

—Qué exagerada eres…—dijo Lily riendo.

—Sí, bueno, oye mona, ¿se puede saber por qué lo rechazaste?—preguntó Val, directa como siempre. Rose las miró intentando dar una explicación.

—Bueno… es que es un merodeador—sus amigas la miraron incrédula.

—¿Y esa es tu brillante excusa?—preguntó Val— Te recuerdo que tus dos mejores amigos son merodeadores.

—No es lo mismo—dijo la chica incómoda.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?—preguntó Lily molesta.

—Pues que a Sirius y a James los conozco desde pequeños. Y además… no sé…. Tengo miedo de que solo quiera darle celos a la estúpida esa de "Mel"

—Rose, lo que dices no tiene sentido—dijo Lily.

—Sí que lo tiene. Es que… no me explico bien pero tengo mis razones.

—¿Y cuáles son esas razones?—preguntó Val cabreada.

—Pues ayer mismo se entretenía picándome y hoy me pide que estemos juntos. Ayer defendía a muerte a Cook y hoy parece haberse olvidado de ella. Pues no. No quiero a alguien tan… cambiante. Y además no me gusta.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Si no… ¿por qué estás llorando?

—Por todo lo que acabo de decir y porque tengo la sensación de que está jugando conmigo.

—Rose, Remus es bueno y dulce. Uno de los pocos chicos buenos y dulces que hay. —dijo Lily.

—Por favor, dejadlo ya—suplicó Rose cerrando los ojos—No quiero hablar más del tema.

—Rose…

—¡No, Lily! Escuchad. Si así os quedáis más tranquilas, mañana hablo con él y le digo que de momento quiero que seamos solo amigos. Pero entended que no puedo salir con alguien sin estar segura de que le gusto de verdad—Val desvió la mirada y Lily suspiró frustrada y dijo:

—Haz lo que quieras. Solo espero que algún día te des cuenta de que estás rechazando a alguien a quien le gustas de verdad.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?—preguntó molesta Rose.

—Lo descubriré—dijo Lily. Rose puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama. Sus amigas la imitaron, se pusieron el pijama y se durmieron, mientras que en la habitación de los chicos, unos preocupados Sirius y James se rindieron de su intento por hablar con Remus quien permanecía en su cama con sus cortinas cerradas.

Al día siguiente, mientras James luchaba por despertar a Sirius, Remus se vestía y bajaba para esperarlos en la Sala Común.

En la otra parte de la torre de Gryffindor, Rose bajaba las escaleras adormilada para tumbarse un rato en el sofá antes de que bajaran Lily y Val.

En cuanto llegaron a la Sala Común, quedaron frente a frente, en un incómodo silencio.

Para sorpresa del chico, fue ella quien habló primero.

—Remus, tenemos que hablar— él la miró sorprendido pero asintió y se acomodaron en dos sillones frente al fuego. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, Rose volvió a hablar—Bueno… ya sé que es difícil pero… mira, tú me caes bien y… ¡Ah, Merlín! No sé cómo decírtelo.

—Lo entiendo. También lo entendí ayer no tienes por qué rechazarme todos los días—dijo él duramente.

—No. No es eso lo que te quería decir—soltó ella mirándolo a los ojos—Quiero que seamos amigos. Como antes. Como cuando nos conocimos en 1º, antes de que empezaras a comportarte como un merodeador— Remus sonrió de lado y ella lo miró con cariño—Pero el caso es que creo que eso no va a ser posible—él la miró asombrado—Sí, bueno, demasiado tiempo con James y Sirius… —bromeó. Entonces se puso seria y lo miró fijamente. Esa noche había reflexionado sobre todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de que no había aclarado apenas nada. —Bueno, eso y el hecho de que… posiblemente yo no quiera que seamos sólo amigos.

—Ahora sí que estoy perdido…—murmuró él—Entonces… ¿tú…?

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero que empecemos una relación ni nada parecido porque yo no tengo absolutamente claro nada. Así que sería incómodo. ¿Entiendes?

—La verdad es que no mucho…—dijo. Ella sonrió.

—Lo que intento decirte es que me gustaría que siguiéramos durante un tiempo como antes mientras mi atolondrada mente se aclara un poco.

—Bueno, yo podría ayudar a tu mente a aclararse…—murmuró acercándose a los labios de la chica. Muy a su pesar, ella tuvo que apartarse y decirle en un susurro.

—No lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

—Está bien. Aunque duela, acepto lo que dices pero quiero que sepas que lucharé por ti, preciosa—terminó guiñándole un ojo arrogantemente. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

El resto del día paso, más o menos, normalmente. Remus y Rose volvían a discutir pero ya no como antes. Ahora ninguno parecía enfadado cuando lo picaba el otro. Simplemente sonreía entre dientes. Eso desconcertó mucho a sus amigos pero ninguno hizo comentarios. Tampoco tenían tiempo para hacerlo ya que Val, Lily y Rose estaban terriblemente ocupadas preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Val, que sería en apenas dos semanas mientras que los merodeadores estaban concentrados en realizar alguna que otra travesura y de estar preparados para cuando el pequeño problema mensual de Remus no los pillara desprevenidos.

Val estaba histérica porque cada poco surgía una complicación y Lily y Rose intentaban calmarla y solucionarlo.

Los merodeadores hacían pruebas, ensayaban hechizos y practicaban para poder hacer la novatada del siglo. Al fin y al cabo era su último año en el colegio y tenían que salir por la puerta grande.

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente para ambos grupos. Ellas cumplieron fielmente todos los días su castigo y ellos aprovechaban sus momentos libres de preparaciones de novatadas para burlarse de ellas y hacerlas rabiar.

Llegó el miércoles previo al cumpleaños de Val, que se celebraría el sábado en Hosmeade y las chicas tenían todo medianamente preparado. Ahora solo faltaba avisar a los invitados.

Se pasaron todo el día repartiendo invitaciones por las clases mientras James y Sirius las veían corretear con las tarjetas sin detenerse a darles una a ellos. Y eso no les agradaba nada. Al fin y al cabo… eran los merodeadores, el alma de todas las fiestas.

Al llegar la noche, estaban los cuatro tumbados en los sofás de la Sala Común cuando llegaron las chicas riendo.

—Por fin acabamos con las puñeteras invitaciones… Jo, Val, ¡Va a ser la fiesta del siglo!—dijo emocionada Rose.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no estamos invitados…?—preguntaron incrédulos James y Sirius.

—Somos los merodeadores, y tenemos que estar en todas las fiestas. No sé qué tenéis contra nosotros…—siguió Sirius solo.

—Pues mira, estúpido. No tenemos nada contra vosotros porque seáis merodeadores—dijo Val—tenemos algo contra vosotros porque sois estúpidos. Y además, que yo sepa, un merodeador va a ir…

—¡¿Qué?—gritaron los dos. —Eso no es verdad…

—En realidad sí que es verdad…—dijo Remus tímidamente. Y los dos amigos al oír esto, se quedaron momentáneamente boquiabiertos.

—Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Hasta luego, Remus—dijo Val secamente

—Sí, adiós, Rem—se despidió la pelirroja. Las tres chicas se giraron y fueron en dirección a su torre. Sin embargo Remus agarró a Rose por el brazo y la acercó a él con una mirada pícara.

—¿Tú no te despides?—le susurró. Rose levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—Por supuesto. ¡Qué maleducada soy! James, Sirius, nos vemos luego—les guiñó un ojo y, tras librarse del brazo de Remus, corrió hasta las escaleras de la torre de las chicas y subió a su habitación.

En la Sala Común tan solo quedaban James y Sirius (mirando con odio a Remus), Remus (mirando el lugar por dónde se había ido Rose) y Peter (que se había quedado sentado en el sofá sin intervenir).

Remus sonrió, se dio la vuelta y quedó de frente a James y a Sirius. Cuando los vio levantó las cejas asombrado y les preguntó:

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo la culpa de ser tan encantador?

—Lunático, nos llega con un Sirius…—lo reprendió James. Sirius le dio una colleja y se giró hacia Remus.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?

—Supuse que no os interesaría…

—Bueno, pues supusiste mal. —dijo mosqueado—Pero si White se cree que se va a salir con la suya va lista… Iré a esa fiesta, como que me llamo Sirius Orion Black.

—Bien dicho, Canuto. ¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó James animado.

—De hecho aún no hay plan… pero pronto lo habrá. Créeme.

—Bueno, pues vamos a ponernos a ello— Remus puso los ojos en blanco y subió a su habitación seguido por Peter mientras los cafres de sus amigos se quedaban maquinando cómo colarse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la morena.


	9. There's a Patry in The Three Broomsticks

_**There's a party in The Three Broomsticks**_

— ¡Será capullo, hijo de la madre que lo…!— dijo la morena el viernes por la mañana a la hora del desayuno, al leer la carta que le había mandado el dueño de la tienda donde había comprado el vestido.  
— Empezamos bien el día, White... — la cortó Sirius pasando por detrás de dónde la chica estaba gritando.  
— ¡Que te den por culo, Black!  
— Joder, ya viene calentita y ni se ha tomado el café…— murmuró el chico medio asustado.  
— Lo mato. Hoy te juro que lo mato… Lily, o me agarras o le meto…  
— ¿Qué tienes tú que meterme? Que te meta yo a ti algo vale, pero tú…— y ante este comentario, la morena se levantó enfurecida y le dio una sonada bofetada delante de todo el comedor.  
— ¿Tuvimos una buena noche, eh? Hubo guerra…— intervino James al ver a Val pegar a Sirius.  
— No me calientes, Potter…  
— ¿Te calienta él y yo no? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo, eh? ¿Qué tiene mi Jimmy?— la chica cogió su café de la mesa y se lo tiró encima al moreno. — ¡Joder, que humos! Me hace quitarme la camisa, y aún encima no me la tiro… Tú madr…  
— La tuya, Black.  
— Ya insultas a tu suegra y aún no la conoces…  
— ¡Hoy te dejo sin descendencia! — Sirius iba a abrir la boca para decir alguna barbaridad pero en ese momento entró Rose en el Gran Comedor, se acercó a ellos y al ver la situación dijo:  
— Sirius, ni una palabra más. — el chico la miró enfurruñado y fue a sentarse dónde lo esperaban sus amigos con el rabo entre las piernas. Rose se giró hacia Val y le preguntó tranquilamente— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?  
— Nada. Solamente que el capullo del de la tienda del vestido (¿te acuerdas? Aquel viejo, calvo, gordo y feo que le andaba la hija rondando por la tienda con no se qué que había ganado) aún no me lo envió, la mitad de los invitados aún no confirmaron y aún por encima, tengo al hijo de la madre que lo parió de Black tocándome los ovarios ya a estas horas. Y mi fiesta de cumpleaños es mañana. ¿Me oyes? ¡Mañana! — gritó la chica desesperadamente.  
— Sí, te oigo perfectamente. Primero, tranquilízate. Segundo, hoy nada de café, te tomas una tilita. Tercero, el vestido seguro que llegará, y si no, yo misma me encargo de cortarle los huevos al de la tienda. Cuarto, los invitados te confirmarán hoy seguro y quinto, Sirius es gilipollas, pasa de él.  
— Pues menos mal que es tu amigo…— dijo Lily en voz baja mientras Val se sentaba y respiraba hondo.  
— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tengo asumido que tengo amigos gilipollas. Anda, vamos a clase que se nos hace tarde. — dijo cogiendo una tostada y dirigiéndose a la salida. Sus amigas se levantaron y la siguieron.  
En la otra punta de la mesa, un chico estaba estresado, pero no porque no le llegara un vestido, si no porque no sabía que regalarle a su amiga por su cumpleaños.  
Aún por encima, los cafres de sus amigos no hacían nada por ayudar, más bien al contrarío, con sus barbaridades y estupideces solo conseguían desconcentrarlo de su duda interna. ¿Qué se le regala a una chica que además es la mejor amiga de la chica que te gusta? Merlín, las chicas son tan complicadas… pensaba.  
— ¿Qué te pasa, Lunático, que estás muy callado? — lo interrumpió Sirius de sus pensamientos.  
— Nada.  
— Va, en serio, ¿Qué te pasa, tío? — preguntó James.  
— No lo entenderíais. Y además os pondríais plastas.  
— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nosotros? Somos unos ángeles. — dijo indignado Sirius.  
— Aaag, está bien. Lo que pasa es que no sé qué regalarle a Val…  
— ¡Ya sé! — dijo Sirius tras unos segundos de silencio.  
— No, Canuto, no voy a regalarle una caja de condones. — dijo Remus antes de que él empezara a contar su idea. El chico se calló, frustrado. A los pocos segundos volvió a decir:  
— ¡Ya sé!  
— No, Canuto, no voy a regalarle una foto tuya o unos calzoncillos tuyos o algo que se le parezca.  
— Eres un aburrido, tío. — le dijo un poco mosqueado. — Yo solo intento ayudar.  
— Pues no ayudas mucho…  
— ¡Ya sé! — dijo Peter.  
— No, Colagusano, no voy a regalarle un hámster.  
— ¡Ya sé! — dijo James.  
— No, Cornamenta, no voy a regalarle una escoba nueva. — James se calló pero pronto volvió a sonreír con otra idea en mente. — Ni un manual sobre el Quidditch ni nada así. Por favor, dejaros de tonterías. Es una chica. A las chicas les gustan las cosas originales y sensibles.  
— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? — preguntó Sirius desconfiado.  
— Porque, al contrario que vosotros, las escucho. — sus amigos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho que dedicaba sus noches libres al travestismo. — No me miréis así. Sus bocas sirven para algo más que para meterles la lengua, imbéciles.  
— ¡Ya sé! — dijo entonces James.  
— Cornamenta, más te vale que sea algo productivo…  
— Tranquilízate, mi Lunático amigo. Tengo la idea perfecta. Puedes regalarle una tarta gigante de 17 pisos, una por año…— los merodeadores lo miraron alucinados.  
— James, esa es una idea muy buena. — dijo Remus.  
— ¿Y ese tonito de sorpresa? ¿Qué pasa, acaso no puedo tener buenas ideas?  
— No, si tú sueles tener buenas ideas, pero relacionadas con regalarle algo a una chica…  
— Pues ya ves. Soy un genio. Y un genio que va a llegar tarde a clase como no acabéis de una vez el desayuno, memos. — dijo dándose aires. Se levantó y se marchó seguido por sus amigos.  
Estaban en la primera clase del día, Historia de la Magia. Algunos alumnos ya se habían quedado dormidos y otros luchaban por no hacerlo. En la mesa de los merodeadores, Sirius y James hablaban entre susurros de la forma más fácil para colarse en la fiesta.  
— ¡Ya sé, Cornamenta! Acabo de descubrir la forma perfecta. — y dicho esto se acercó a su amigo y le susurró su idea al oído. La cara de James se iluminó.  
— Eres un genio, tío.  
— Lo sé. Ahora solo queda lo más difícil…  
— Podremos hacerlo… Somos los merodeadores…  
— Bien dicho, Jimmy. — dijo Sirius riendo. — Y además será una buena venganza para nuestras queridas amigas… 

Por la tarde, después de la última clase del día, Remus bajó a las cocinas a pedirle ayuda a los elfos domésticos.  
Estos aceptaron inmediatamente y a las pocas horas la tarta estaba lista.  
— Muchas gracias, chicos. Es perfecta. ¿Podéis enviarla mañana al sitio dónde se celebra la fiesta? Antes de irme pasaré a ver que todo esté bien y a deciros dónde es. 

Los elfos asintieron contentos y Remus salió de las cocinas. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, sus amigos lo esperaban sentados charlando de temas sin importancia pero con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara.  
Remus no le dio más importancia. Conociendo a Val, pondría todo tipo de precauciones para que los chicos no se colaran. Y a esa chica nunca se le escapaba nada.

Llegó el día del cumpleaños. Val se despertó, nerviosa, más temprano que nunca y zarandeó a sus amigas para que se levantaran.  
— Val, muérete un rato…— dijo Rose agarrándose a su almohada.  
— No seáis malas amigas. No puedo dormir. Aún no llegó el vestido.  
— ¡Merlín! Mira que eres pesada, ¿eh?  
— Val, si no puedes dormir baja a la Sala Común pero déjanos en paz. — intervino Lily mosqueada.  
— Os odio. Malas amigas. — y, dicho esto, salió de la habitación aún con el pijama puesto y bajó a la Sala Común.  
Se sentó en un sofá y subió las rodillas. Se las abrazó y comenzó a balancearse monótonamente.  
A los pocos minutos de desesperación por parte de la chica que en intervalos de medio minuto miraba por la ventana esperando ver la lechuza llegar, bajó, para su tremenda desgracia, el mismísimo Sirius Black.  
— Buenos días, Val.  
— ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Val? — preguntó ella muy extrañada.  
— Si te molesta te llamo White.  
— Simplemente no me llames. No estoy de humor.  
— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? — la chica lo miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.  
— ¿Y a ti qué te dio hoy? ¿Sirius Black preocupándose por alguien que no es Sirius Black? ¿Se te cayó el ego de la cama?  
— No, Sirius Black se levantó hoy con ganas de preocuparse por la desagradecida de Valerie White, pero por lo visto no soy bien recibido así que no te molesto más.  
— No, déjalo, es igual. Puedes quedarte si quieres. Así intentas evitar que me desgracie las uñas…  
— ¿Y eso?  
— ¿De verdad te interesa?  
— Simplemente estoy siendo educado. ¿Qué te pasa?  
— El vestido de mi fiesta aún no llegó…  
— Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya llegará. O si no puedes ponerte cualquier otra cosa, estarías igual de preciosa. — Val se quedó momentáneamente estática. ¿Ese era Sirius Black?  
— Vale, ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el Sirius Black que conozco?  
— ¿Por qué lo dices? No era un cumplido, era una observación. — dijo con naturalidad adoptando una postura relajada encima del sofá donde se había sentado.  
— Bueno estoy acostumbrada a un Sirius que solo abre la boca para decir estupideces.  
— Vaya. Gracias— dijo irónicamente. La contestación de Val quedó acallada por unos golpes en la ventana. Dos lechuzas que cargaban con un paquete estaban picoteando. Val se levantó rapidísimamente y abrió la ventana para que las aves pasaran. Estas dejaron el vestido y tras ulular suavemente se marcharon por dónde habían entrado.  
La chica saltó al paquete para abrirlo. Dentro estaba su maravilloso vestido largo hasta poco antes de las rodillas, palabra de honor azul con una tira debajo del pecho de color negro. Sonrió emocionada cual niño que abre su regalo de navidad y se puso a dar saltitos.  
— Bueno, te dejo con tu vestido y tu euforia. — sonrió Sirius al verla. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. — Por cierto…— la chica lo miró a los ojos fijamente. El se agachó y le besó la mejilla. —…felicidades. — se separó de ella, le sonrió y subió la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos mientras la morena se quedaba realmente sorprendida en medio de la Sala Común.  
Tras unos segundos de vacilación, la chica sacudió la cabeza y subió con su vestido a la habitación. Al llegar se puso a dar saltos sobre la cama de Rose.  
— ¡Val! O paras o te juro que no vuelves a cumplir años en tu puñetera vida.  
— ¡Llegó, llegó, llegó, llegó…!  
— Vale, Val, queda claro pero hazle un favor a la humanidad y tírate por la ventana. — dijo su amiga arrojándole un cojín. La chica lo esquivó saltando a la cama de su amiga pelirroja que cogió su propia almohada para golpearla con ella. Val volvió a esquivarla y se metió en el baño con el vestido.  
Lily y Rose se relajaron. Con suerte Val se quedaba encerrada en el baño y podrían dormir algo más, pero ya era inútil. Las había despertado y ahora no se podían dormir, así que se levantaron y, aún bostezando, esperaron a que su amiga saliera del baño para enseñarles cómo le quedaba el vestido.  
No tardó mucho y las chicas pudieron ver que, a pesar de llevar aún pelos de recién levantada, el vestido le favorecía un montón.  
Tras hacer un poco el tonto durante toda la mañana sin ni siquiera ir a desayunar, (entiéndase por hacer el tonto un desfile de modelos con combinaciones extrañas para divertirse un rato y decidir modelito para la noche) bajaron a comer llenas de energía.  
Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, allí estaban los merodeadores, listos y dispuestos a amargarles el día.  
— ¿Por qué no bajasteis a desayunar? — las reprendió James cuando las vio aparecer por la puerta del Comedor.  
— Por no veros la cara…— dijo Lily ya malhumorada.  
— Hablo en serio, pelirroja, estuve toda la mañana esperándote. No quiero que te mueras de hambre.  
— Potter, a ver si despiertas. Que porque no desayune un día no me voy a morir de hambre…  
— Pero el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, pelirroja, luego no tienes fuerzas para… ya sabes…— dijo mirándola pícaramente.  
— Pues él no se queja…  
— ¿¡Quién no se queja! ¡¿Cómo que él? ¡¿Qué él?—gritó James. — No bromees con estas cosas…  
— ¿Quién dice que bromeo…?— dijo la chica disfrutando con la cara del merodeador…  
— Canuto, sujétame, que me da… ¡que me da! — Sirius se levantó aburrido y lo agarró por un brazo mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pastel…— Gracias, tío, eres de gran ayuda. — dijo irónicamente.  
— Tranquilo Cornamenta, sabes que Lilyta es virgen, no le des más vueltas…— intervino Remus calmadamente.  
— Eso es lo que tú te crees, Lupin. — dijo Rose sonriendo maliciosamente.  
— ¡Ay, ahora sí que me da! Canuto agárrame. Y tú, Colagusano, dime algo positivo, ¡por Merlín!  
— El pastel está bueno. — Dijo este tímidamente…  
— Genial… ¡Mi futura mujer no es virgen y tú solo dices que el pastel está bueno! — gritó James.  
— Ni que tú lo fueras, Potter…— dijo Lily aburrida.  
— Yo te respeto, Lilyta…  
— Potter, no jodas…  
— Ya no lo hago. Porque tú no me dejas…  
— Que te den, Potter.  
— Si le das tú…— dijo Sirius.  
— ¿Ya empezamos otra vez? — dijo McGonagall apareciendo por detrás de Sirius. — ¿Pero a ustedes que les pasa? ¡Siéntense inmediatamente y nútranse! Y usted, Pettegrew, se va a atragantar con la tarta… ¡Trague con cuidado! Esperen, ¿están empezando la comida por el postre? ¡Merlín… esto en mis tiempos no pasaba…!  
Y mientras la profesora se alejaba murmurando por lo bajo, las chicas cogieron un zumo y un trozo de empanada y salieron del Gran Comedor comiendo para seguir con la sesión de belleza improvisada.

Pasaron toda la tarde en su cuarto hasta las 7, cuando, ya vestidas y maquilladas, salieron del castillo hacia el carruaje que les esperaba para levarlas a Hosmeade.  
Los invitados irían hacia las 8, para cuando estaba prevista la fiesta, pero ellas tenían que llegar antes para prepararlo todo.

Entraron a las Tres Escobas y fueron al reservado que habían contratado para el cumpleaños.

Colgaron la serpentina, los globos y todo lo que hacía falta. Y mientras Val salía a esperar a los invitados, Rose y Lily se quedaron dando los últimos toques de varita para decorar el sitio.

Todo estaba listo. Los invitados empezaban a llegar y las chicas los recibían con una sonrisa a la entrada del reservado. Les dejaban sus regalos a Lily y a Rose que, mientras Val "ponía la cara bonita" (como solía decir Rose) los apilaban en un montón encima de una mesa.

— ¡Hola Val! Vaya, estás muy guapa. —dijo Remus a la chica cuando entró por la puerta.

— ¡Gracias, Rem! —dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y tu regalo, Lupin? — dijo Lily apareciendo por detrás al verlo.

— No desesperen, señoritas, mi regalo llegará. Pero… digamos que es demasiado grande para traerlo por mi cuenta.

— ¡No me asustes, Remus!

— Tranquila,—dijo él riendo— no es nada malo.

— Tía, creo que Scott te regaló un juego de pociones de estos que vimos en Zonko en vacaciones…— dijo Rose acercándose sin darse cuenta del merodeador que estaba presente.

— Buenas tardes, Rosalind Katherine Elleanor.

— ¿Tú hoy quieres morir, verdad?— dijo la chica sorprendida y a la vez enfadada con él por haberla asustado.

— En tus brazos, querida.

— Vete a la mierda. — dijo ella malhumorada.

— Las damas primero.

— ¡Eh, parad!— los riñó Val. —Es mi fiesta y quiero que os comportéis. Tratad de no mataros, ¿Vale? — Los chicos aceptaron a regañadientes y se fueron cada uno por un lado.

— Por cierto —dijo Remus acordándose de pronto de algo. —Sirius y James te desean un feliz cumpleaños… — Val lo miró sorprendida pero él se encogió de hombros. — Me insistieron en que te lo dijera. —Y dicho esto fue a sentarse al lado de un Ravenclaw de su curso.

Sirius y James la habían felicitado. Vaya, esto sí que era nuevo. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo se había portado Sirius con ella a la mañana… No podía ser… ¿Acaso estaba madurando? No, era imposible. Sirius Black no maduraría. Pasaría de verde a podrido…

— Adiós a que dejen de molestarnos. — dijo Lily mirando a Rose y a Remus.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Val saliendo de sus ensimismamiento.

— Potter y Black… ¡La apuesta! Es obvio que yo ya perdí…—dijo al ver que no la entendía. Val comprendió.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a lo mejor van a tener que declara su homosexualidad delante de todo Hogwarts…

— ¿Bromeas? — dijo Lily señalando a sus amigos con la cabeza. — Eso es, como diría Rosie, atracción sexual reprimida. Esos no duran separados hasta San Valentín…

— Rosie es muy testaruda… —rebatió Val aún riendo por el comentario de la pelirroja.

— Ya lo veremos…

Dos horas después un grupo de adolescentes se divertía en el reservado de las Tres Escobas, cuando hizo su aparición un elfo que avisaba de que el regalo de Remus llegaría en pocos instantes.

Eso fue una de las pocas cosas que sacó a Val de su trance. Llevaba toda la fiesta pensando en si debería haber invitado a James y a Sirius. Mirándolo por un lado la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito y posiblemente ellos la estropearan pero, al fin y al cabo, parecían haber madurado algo de los años anteriores a este. No le dio más vueltas y miró a Remus que se levantaba y despejaba una mesa. A una señal suya el elfo desapareció y a los pocos segundos volvió con dos más lo que para Val era la tarta más inmensa que había visto en su vida.

Las bocas de todos los presentes formaron una cómica O.

—Rem, ¿Cómo…?—preguntó Lily saliendo del trance.

—Ayer estuve todo el día en las cocinas… Bueno, Val, ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encanta! Nunca había visto una tarta tan… inmensa…

—17 pisos, ni más ni menos, como los años que cumple la bella señorita.

—¡Remus, eres el mejor!—dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente—Bueno, —dijo dirigiéndose al resto de invitados que todavía seguían alucinados— ¿a alguien le apetece tarta?

Los asistentes asintieron y Val cogió un cuchillo que, amablemente, había traído la camarera. Se acercó a ella y cuando iba a empezar a cortar hubo un gran estallido procedente de dentro de la tarta y los 5 primeros pisos explotaron.

—¡Sorpresa!—gritaron dos merodeadores dentro de la tarta.

—¡Black, Potter!—chilló Val histérica levantando el cuchillo y yendo hacia ellos.

—¡Val cuidado con el cuchillo!—gritó Remus.

—Lupin, ¡o te callas o te callo!—gritó Rose adelantándose con Lily— ¡Y vosotros, inútiles ¿se puede saber qué hacéis metidos en la tarta de Val?

—¡Rosie contén a tu amiga que nos apuñala!

Entre todo el caos que se originó casi no se oía quién gritaba qué a quién o quién pegaba o apartaba a quién. Tras varios segundos de lucha todos se quedaron quietos.

Rose agarraba por la oreja a James y a Sirius que habían salido de la tarta y estaban manchados de nata. Remus agarraba por la cintura a Lily con una mano para evitar que fuera hacia sus amigos y con la otra agarraba el brazo en el que Val tenía cogido el cuchillo.

—¡Relajémonos, por favor!—gritó el chico intentando aún que las chicas no se le escaparan.

—¿Relajémonos? ¡Lupin dime que tú no sabías nada de esto o te rebano el cuello!—gritó Val.

—¡Claro que no! Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Y también espero una explicación…—dijo mirando a los chicos que gritaban mientras Rose les retorcía la oreja para que no se movieran.

—Es que… Bueno… No hay fiesta sin merodeadores, ¿no?—dijo James tímidamente.

—¿Te parece el comentario más oportuno, Jamie?—preguntó tranquilamente Rose mientras le tiraba un poco más de la oreja.

—¡Ah, ah! Vale, lo siento… Nos pareció divertido…

—¿¡Os pareció divertido! ¿¡Y esa es tu excelente excusa! Casi me matáis de un susto, cavernícolas descerebrados, y eso sin contar que os colasteis en mi fiesta—gritó la anfitriona enfurecida.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Valley… —dijo Sirius sonriendo—seguro que te alegraste mucho de vernos. Porque, al fin y al cabo ¿quién hay aquí?—continuó mirando a los invitados—Una panda de aburridos… Teníamos que venir para… ¡Ah, Rosie, no hagas eso!

—¡Pues mejor cállate, Sirius o el idiota de tu amigo no podrá evitar que Val te raje de la garganta a los pies!

—¿James?

—No, tu otro amigo idiota.

—¿Y a mí por qué me insultas?—preguntó Remus ofendido.

—Por ser amigo de estos imbéciles inmaduros e insensatos…—contestó Rose firmemente.

—Tú también eres su amiga…

—¡Potter, Black, largaros de aquí inmediatamente!—gritó Lily intentando soltarse del brazo de Remus mientras este discutía con Rose.

—¡Pelirroja! Ya decía yo que estabas muy calladita…—dijo James sonriendo.

—Potter, que te mato…

—¿Tú? Te vas a hacer daño, pequeña.

—Bueno, Valley, entonces ¿no te gustó la sorpresa?—le preguntó Sirius a la morena entre los gritos de los otros cuatro.

—No me llames Valley capullo, o te lanzo el cuchillo.

—Bueno, bueno, relájate…

—¿Va todo bien aquí?—dijo, entrando por la puerta, la dueña del local. Al ver la escena que estaban causando los seis chicos dejó caer los platos que llevaba en las manos y apuntó a los jóvenes con la varita. —Vale, escuchadme bien. Tú, la morena, deja el cuchillo encima de la mesa y siéntate. Tú, la castaña, suelta las orejas de esos dos que ya están rojas y tú, deja de agarrar a esa pelirroja ya.

Los chicos hicieron lo que les ordenaba y se sentaron.

—Bien, ahora quiero que os estéis tranquilitos, por favor. Y no arméis mucho barullo...

—Por eso no se preocupe, señora, que estos dos cafres ya se van inmediatamente. —dijo Val inmediatamente señalando a James y a Sirius.

—No. Nosotros de aquí no nos movemos. —objetó Sirius tranquilamente. —Oh, vamos, querida, te da igual tenernos aquí o no...

—¡Black! Es mi fiesta y te ordeno que te largues.

—Venga, no seas así... —intervino la dueña— Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Una fecha para ser agradable con los demás...

—Eso lo dice porque no los conoce...

—Aún así me parece que no es justo para estos dos pobres chicos que los dejes a la intemperie mientras vosotros estáis aquí calentitos pasándooslo bien...

—¿Usted de que parte está? —preguntó la chica atónita.

—De la del sentido común... —contestó ella.

—Está bien... ¿Cuánto le han pagado? —la mujer se rió y encogió los hombros.

—No seas ridícula. No me han pagado nada pero míralos... ¿No te dan pena? —la chica siguió la dirección de la mirada de la adulta y vio a los merodeadores en su mejor actuación de "soy un angelito" y con pose de dioses griegos. Val los miró con repugnancia y se volvió a girar a la señora que los miraba embelesada.

—No. No me dan pena. Lo que sí me da pena es que haya gente que los crea cuando ponen esa ridícula expresión de no haber roto nunca un plato... —comentó mosqueada.

—Val, por favor. ¿Podemos quedarnos? —preguntó Sirius en un tono de voz dulce nada propio de un cretino a su medida.

—¿Tengo alternativa? —dijo la chica ya rendida al ver que la dueña suspiraba enternecida.

—Claro que no, querida. —comentó James.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero a la mínima, Potter y Black, os doy tal golpe que os va a quedar la marca de por vida.

—No eres exagerada tú ni nada, ¿eh? —dijo James sarcásticamente.

—Potter no emp...

—Vale, vale, vale... Lo siento. —la cortó él sonriendo.

—Perfecto, querida, entonces ¡dejadme invitaros a todos a unas cervezas de mantequilla! —ofreció alegre la dueña.

—Oh, Dorota, usted siempre tan encantadora... —le dijo James sonriendo encantado.

—Es un ángel... —elogió Sirius.

—Y vosotros siempre tan halagadores... —dijo la señora colorada saliendo del reservado.

—¡Qué morro tenéis! ¿Así es como lo solucionáis todo? ¿A base de encandilar a la gente? —gritó Lily enfurecida.

—Eh, tranquila, pelirroja. Es un modo de ganarse la vida... —dijo James recostándose y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

—Tenéis más cara que espalda... —comentó Val molesta.

—Pero siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, querida. —intervino Sirius sonriendo. Las chicas los miraron con odio pero decidieron pasar de ellos.

Tres horas después la fiesta finalizaba con un montón de invitados contentos y con la anfitriona y sus amigas agotadas. Por lo menos todo ha salido bien... pensaban tranquilas.

Llegaron al castillo y se acostaron para, por fin, disfrutar de un sueño reparador.


	10. Protección Total

_**Protección total.**_

—Buenos días, dormilona. —despertó una pelirroja a una morena que dormía plácidamente.

—Lily, más te vale que tengas un motivo para despertarme o morirás joven...

—Pues tengo dos, cariño. El primero se llama venganza, y el segundo lo dice todo con la palabra regalos. —y solo ante la mención de la última palabra la legañosa morena se levantó corriendo no derribando a sus compañeras por poco, para llegar a la montaña de regalos que los elfos habían enviado el día anterior desde el restaurante.

—¡Merlín! No sé ni por dónde empezar... —dijo ilusionada. Cogió uno al azar y atacó el papel casi con violencia.

Treinta y cinco desesperantes envoltorios después, Rose y Lily empezaban a aburrirse hasta que Val las sorprendió diciendo:

—Este regalo no pone de quien es... —dijo mirándolo por todas partes.

—A lo mejor lo pone por dentro, ábrelo y acaba de una vez que llevamos aquí toda la mañana... —dijo Lily apartando de la cama la escoba que le había regalado, para sorpresa de todas, James. Val había saltado emocionada al verla y se había planteado dejar de abrir regalos solo para ir a probarla.

Asintió y rasgo el envoltorio. Y lo que vio dentro la hizo comprender de quién era el regalo.

—¡Será...! Como lo coja lo fusilo... ¡BLACK! —gritó a pleno pulmón. Y sin que sus amigas pudieran siquiera ver lo que había en el regalo cogió la escoba de las manos de la pelirroja y salió hecha una furia de la habitación.

—¡Val, que estás en pijama! —gritó Rose saliendo después de ella para detenerla.

—¡Rosie, tú también! —dijo la pelirroja. Se miró. ¿Qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo, por culpa de esos imbéciles la habían visto peor... Y salió de la habitación siguiendo el camino de sus amigas.

—¡Pedazo de gilipollas mononeuronal, ábreme la puerta inmediatamente! —gritó la morena petando en la puerta con todas sus fuerzas al comprobar, con un buen golpe, que estaba cerrada.

—Canuto, creo que va por ti... —murmuró James tirándole una almohada. —Abre y dile que se calle que no estoy para gritos.

—Potter, si tienes resaca te aguantas. Yo no voy a abrir que me duele la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda bebisteis anoche? —preguntó Remus levantándose para abrir.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, tío... —Remus suspiró y dejo entrar a una morena furiosa, seguida por una castaña y una mata de pelo pelirroja.

—¿¡Eres gilipollas! —preguntó la primera yendo hacia Sirius.

—¿Podrías no gritar? —dijo este levantando la cabeza de la almohada fastidiado. —¿Oye, tú no puedes ir vestida nunca o qué?

—¡Black! ¿Qué significa esto? —dijo levantando la caja que llevaba en una mano. Por el movimiento se cayeron algunos de los objetos que había dentro y, por fin todos pudieron ver su contenido... Un tarro enorme lleno de preservativos.

—Valla, supuse que eras mayorcita pero yo si quieres te lo explico encantado. Eso sí, yo soy más de clases prácticas, tú ya me entiendes—dijo guiñándole un ojo. —Bueno, o no...

—Sé perfectamente lo que son, gracias. Y puede que mejor que tú. Lo que quiero saber es por qué eres tan gilipollas. —le tiró la caja y acto seguido empezó a darle escobazos con su escoba nueva. —Por cierto, gracias por la escoba Potter, me encanta. —dijo de pronto deteniéndose para sonreír a James. El chico articuló con los labios "no hay de qué" y siguió durmiendo mientras ella volvía a su tarea de aporrear a Sirius.

—Bueno, relájate. Yo te los guardo para cuando estés con un hombre de verdad como yo y los necesites, querida. —dijo Sirius esquivando un escobazo por los pelos.

—Black, eres odioso. —dijo ella dándose la vuelta y marchándose, no sin antes darle otro escobazo en la cabeza. Lily la siguió corriendo pero Rose se quedó mirando a Sirius con decepción

—¿Pero qué mosca le picó a esta? —preguntó el chico.

—Sirius, por favor... —dijo Rose. —Siempre estás igual...

—¿Igual cómo?

—Eh, las charlas sobre moral cuando yo no esté durmiendo. —murmuró James.

—Calla. Intento hablar con Rosie. —lo reprendió Sirius. —Si tienes sueño vete a dormir con la pelirroja que seguro que no te aburres.

—No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo... Total no vais a madurar nunca... —dijo fríamente la castaña dándose la vuelta para salir. Sirius la detuvo.

—Rosie, perdona. De verdad, te escucho. ¿Qué se supone que hice?

—Sirius, llevas desde que tengo memoria molestando a Val. Haciéndola rabiar con tus tonterías o de cualquier otra forma pero ella ya está un poco harta. Y tú, Potter, exactamente lo mismo con Lily. Lo de los "globitos" fue una broma mala...

—No era una broma, intentaba hacer un regalo práctico... —dijo él sin comprender.

—¿Y esa es tu idea de regalo práctico?

—Bueno, a mi me resultaría muy práctico...

—Val no es tú—dijo ella simplemente.

—Tienes razón. Perdona. A partir de ahora haré bromas mejores. —Rose puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió. — Pero ahora respóndeme a una cosa... ¿Es que acaso tus amigas y tú no podéis ir nunca vestidas de todo? ¿Qué van a pensar de vosotras?—Rose le sacó la lengua y salió por la puerta dignamente, riendo.

—Empieza a gustarme que las molestéis... Si nos despierta tal agradable visión... —dijo Frank Longbottom.

—Eres un vicioso de cuidado, tío... —dijo Remus tirándole un cojín mientras reía.

—Seré todo lo que tú quieras pero mientras estuvieron aquí, estoy seguro de que no las miraste todo el rato a los ojos precisamente... —contestó él.

—Déjalo Lunático, parece que a Frankie, Alice no le da lo que necesita y así está, hecho un vicioso de cuidado... —dijo James queriendo hacerse el gracioso ya de buena mañana.

—Créeme, Jamie, que ese no es el problema... Por cierto, Black, te cojo unos cuantos para esta noche. —dijo señalando al polémico regalo. Sirius rió poniendo los ojos en blanco y volvió a tumbarse para seguir durmiendo un rato.

Pasaron los días y el ambiente entre los merodeadores y las chicas seguía bastante caldeado. Intentaban evitarse todo lo que pudieran pero las raras ocasiones en las que se encontraban la tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

No obstante, Lily y Val seguían llevándose bien con Remus y Rose seguía aguantando las estupideces de James y Sirius como habían hecho siempre.

Y llegó octubre y con él las alteradas adolescentes del castillo comenzaban a buscar los más maravillosos disfraces para Halloween mientras los chicos reunían valor para acercarse a la chica que les gustaba y pedirles una cita. La venta de filtros de amor y libros con títulos tales como "Cómo conseguir que ese chico te pida una cita." o "Pedir una cita en 10 pasos" se disparaban y los comerciantes de Hosmeade estaban encantados.

Los baños de las chicas eran un hervidero de cotilleos. Tan solo al entrar se podían oír cosas como. "¿Sabes con quién va a ir? Con la Ravenclaw rubia esa de tercero" o "¡Me invitó a ir con él al baile!".

Profesores y fantasmas, ya acostumbrados tras generaciones de adolescentes, intentaban llevarlo con normalidad pero a algunas casas ya empezaban a faltarle puntos porque alguien había hablado en clase más de la cuenta o alguien había hechizado a alguien por celos.

Quedaba apenas una semana para el maravilloso baile de Halloween cuando se celebró la última oportunidad de conseguir disfraz. La última salida a Hosmeade antes de la fiesta.

—¡Valerie Jane White o sales ya del baño o entro a buscarte! —gritó una pelirroja mandona a su amiga que se había encerrado dentro del baño. La puerta se abrió y dejó salir a la chica que miró a Lily con tranquilidad y le dijo.

—Como no dejes de gritar te van a salir arrugas, querida. —Rose, tumbada en su cama rió y se puso de pie. Las tres cogieron sus bolsos y salieron corriendo a coger un carruaje. Por una casualidad del destino solo quedaba uno que estaba ocupado por tres personas. Y no era difícil, gracias a la ley del maravilloso Murphy, adivinar de quien se trataba.

—No me lo puedo creer. —dijo Lily, la primera en verlo.

—¡Lilyta! —gritó eufóricamente James al oírla. —Buenos días por la mañana. ¿Queréis subir?

—¡Qué remedio...! —dijo Rose amargamente.

—Eh, ¿estás de coña, Rose? Yo ahí no me montó. —dijo Val agarrando a la chica que ya iba a subir. Se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

—De acuerdo, pero cuando llegue el día de la fiesta y no tengas disfraz no me vengas diciendo que es culpa mía como todo en este mundo. —Val y Lily se miraron y, en mutuo acuerdo decidieron subir al carruaje.

La situación ahí dentro se volvió, cuanto menos, algo tensa. Para romper el hielo (y el incómodo silencio) Lily decidió hablar a Remus, sentado delante de ella.

—Bueno, Rem... ¿dónde dejasteis a Pettegrew? —los tres amigos se miraron tensamente. Lo cierto era que desde hacía ya algunos días Peter se comportaba de una manera extraña. Esa misma mañana, por ejemplo, había decidido no acompañarles poniendo una excusa mala.

—No le apetecía venir. —dijo Remus aparentando tranquilidad. Y esa fue la última frase que compartieron en el carruaje durante todo el camino.

Al llegar bajaron apresuradamente y se dividieron. Las chicas tomaron dirección hacia una tienda de disfraces y los chicos hacia las Tres Escobas para tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Sin embargo alguien retuvo a Rose que, cuando se giró, vio con incredulidad a Sirius.

—Ya sabes que por mí no hay problema, Sirius, pero no creo que a las chicas les haga mucha gracia que nos acompañes a probarnos disfraces.

—Déjate de bromas que lo que te quiero decir es serio.

—¿Sirius Black hablando en serio? ¿Quién te ha lavado el cerebro? —bromeó ella.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de esconder lo que sientes?

—Yo no escondo nada. —dijo más seria.

—Rosie, no te engañes a ti misma. Tú quieres a Remus.

—Joder, mira que estáis todos pesaditos. No, ¿vale? Y déjame en paz. —y dicho esto se giró y corrió para llegar junto a sus amigas que ya le llevaban un trozo de ventaja. Sirius suspiró y siguió a los merodeadores.

Una vez dentro de la tienda de disfraces, las chicas escogieron sus favoritos y entraron por turnos a los probadores para que las otras dieran su opinión.

—Rose, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Lily mientras Val se metía en el probador.

—Dispara. —contestó su amiga.

—Vale, a ver, no te enfades pero Val y yo escuchamos lo que dijo Black y creemos que tiene razón. —Rose chasqueó la lengua molesta. —No te pongas así. Es solo una apreciación que tenemos pero en esta ocasión creo que estamos en lo cierto

—Y tuvisteis que escoger este preciso momento para estar de acuerdo con Sirius, ¿no?

—Rose... —La chica suspiró.

—Lily... Es todo tan complicado...

—¿Qué es complicado? Yo lo veo muy sencillo. Chica quiere a chico, chico quiere a chica y los dos se juntan.

—Ya, es que ahí está el problema.

—¿Qué problema?

—Ya te lo dije. En que no sé si lo de chico quiere a chica es verdad.

—¿Y el beso? ¿Y cuándo te dijo lo que sentía?

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que lo decía en serio y no era un calentón del momento? Además, Sirius y James siempre hacen eso. Dicen a las chicas que las quieren pero en realidad solo piensan que las quieren y no es verdad y todas acaban sufriendo por culpa de la indecisión de ellos.

—No es lo mismo, cariño. Remus no es igual que los cazurros de Potter y Black.

—Ya, Lily pero...

—Pero nada. Voy a hablar con él, ¿Vale? y voy a sonsacarle la verdad. —dijo alegremente. Rose sonrió y la abrazó.

—Vale, chicas, tengo una idea para nuestros disfraces... —dijo Val saliendo del probador. —¿Qué os pasa? —sus amigas la pusieron al tanto de la conversación y escucharon atentas la idea de Val.

Pasaron todo el día de tiendas y al llegar a Hogwarts guardaron todas sus compras a buen recaudo. Se tiraron encima de la cama y se pusieron a hablar.

—Tengo una idea, chicas. ¿Jugamos a _verdad o consecuencia_ mágico? —propuso Rose.

—¿Mágico? Explica eso. —dijo Val intrigada. Su amiga sonrió y sacó un objeto redondo de su baúl.

—Esto es como un sensor de ocultamiento pero mejorado. Detecta si mientes y como consecuencia te lanza un hechizo que puede ser desde uno de caída de cabello, o puede hacer que te salgan manchas azules por la cara, que te crezcan verrugas y cosas así. Si escoges consecuencia sacas un papelito de aquí. ¿Veis?

—¡Por mí perfecto! —aceptó la morena emocionada. Lily asintió también temiéndose lo peor de sus dos alocadas amigas.

—Vale empecemos, Lily, ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

—Verdad. —Rose y Val se miraron maliciosamente.

—¿Te gusta James? —preguntó Val.

—Y recuerda que si mientes se te puede caer el pelo. Y nunca mejor dicho.

—Vale si vais a empezar con chorradas, escojo consecuencia. —contestó.

—¡Qué morro! No puedes hacer eso. —dijo Val.

—No, no, déjala que haga lo que quiera. —intervino Rose con una sonrisa muy maliciosa. Lily la miró desconfiadamente pero cogió un papelito. Lo leyó en alto:

—"_Tus gemidos alguien escuchar debe para que yo tu pelo no queme."_ ¿¡Está de coña! No pienso gemir.

—Vale, adiós melena pelirroja...

—¡No, no, no! Vale, gemiré... —y profirió un suave gemido que no escucharon ni las otras dos.

—Lily, ¿nos vas a tener aquí toda la noche? —dijo Val. Lily gimió más alto pero nadie entró. Resignada, empezó a repetir el sonido todo lo alto que pudo.

En ese mismo momento, James y Sirius se detenían delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda para entrar en la Sala Común cuando lo oyeron.

—¡Canuto! ¡Esa es Lily! ¿Qué clase de desgraciado le está haciendo eso? Lo mato, te juro que lo mato. Aquí van a caer golpes. Canuto, por tus puñeteros condones, dime quién es el desgraciado que lo voy a hacer llorar.

—¡Y yo que sé!

—¡Degenerado, deja a Lily en paz! Yo tengo que ser su primera vez. —gritó aporreando la pared.

—Contraseña incorrecta. —dijo la Dama Gorda indignada por los gritos.

—¿Su primera vez? Qué optimista, Cornamenta. —rió Sirius.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quiere despertar a todo el castillo? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall apareciendo, oportuna como siempre.

—La ocasión lo merece, profesora. Un cabronazo se está aprovechando de mi Lily.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la profesora alterada y preocupada. Dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y los tres entraron corriendo y subieron las escaleras.

—Vale, da igual, nadie va a entrar, déjalo ya que desde las habitaciones no se oye nada. —dijo Val acabando de reír.

—Por fin... ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Jugamos al Twister? —propuso Lily contenta. Pocos segundos después, Rose giraba la ruedecilla y Lily estaba haciendo el puente intentando no caerse mientras Val estaba a cuatro patas por encina de ella. Rose reía como una histérica cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos adolescente y una profesora irrumpieron en la habitación.

—¡Gárgolas galopantes! ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Jugar al Twister. —dijeron tímidamente.

—Buen trasero, White. —dijo Sirius al encontrarse de frente con el mismo.

—¡Black, te voy a dar una que cuando despiertes tu ropa va a estar pasada de moda! —gritó ella enfadada cayéndose y haciendo que se cayera Lily. Eso hizo reír aún más a Rose y provocó que la profesora saliera de la habitación negando con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde lo tienes escondido, pelirroja? —preguntó James enfadado.

—¿A quién?

—No finjas. Sé que está por aquí y le voy a dar un buen golpe.

—¿Potter, de qué coño me estás hablando?

—Del tío con el que te lo estabas montando delante de las viciosas de tus dos amigas.

—¡Potter, no seas gilipollas! ¡Y largo de nuestra habitación!

—No hasta que lo vea.

—Potter, no me cabrees...

—¿Quién es?

—Y dale. ¡Que no hay nadie, joder!

—Lily, no me mientas. ¿Quién ha mancillado tu flor? —Lily empezó a gritar una sarta de barbaridades y Val la agarró para que no lo matara.

—James, lárgate y deja de hacer el gilipollas. —dijo Rose más seria.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Lily te está diciendo la verdad y aunque no lo estuviera haciendo eso a ti no te incumbe así que largaros ya, por favor.

—Rose, como me entere de que un tío pasó aquí la noche, te juro que lo mato.

—Vale, muy bien, venga, largaros ya. —dijo empujándolos a la puerta.

—Os vigilamos... —dijo James seriamente antes de salir.

La escenita hizo que a las chicas se les quitaran las ganas de seguir jugando así que recogieron el Twister, hablaron durante un rato entre ellas y, en cuanto llegaron, con sus compañeras de cuarto y se fueron a dormir.

—Eh, ¿Dónde estabais? —dijo Remus cuando vio a entrar a James furioso en la habitación seguido por Sirius.

—Controlando a mi futura esposa que me quiere poner los cuernos y si tú no te hubieras ido para hablar con Cook lo sabrías y me hubieras ayudado, mal amigo.

—Cornamenta, Mel es más importante que tus chorradas.

—Cuidado, Cornameta, no te metas con su "Mel" que te pega. —se mofó Sirius.

—Iros a la mierda, anda. —dijo Remus mosqueado.

—Espera. —dijo James más serio agarrándolo por un brazo. —Confío en que no engañaste a Rosie solo por herirla, ¿Verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabemos que le dijiste que entre tú y Cook no había nada. —aclaró Sirius.

—Y esperamos que eso sea cierto y que no estés jugando con sus sentimientos...—completó James.

—Todo lo que le dije a Rose era cierto. —dijo Remus seriamente. —No tengo nada con Mel y aunque lo tuviera eso a Rose no le importaría. Y no creo que haga falta que os recuerde lo que dijo. —Sus amigos rieron sarcásticamente.

—Menos mal que tú eres el que entiende de tías, chaval, porque cualquiera diría que eres tonto. —ironizó Sirius. Remus lo miró contrariado pero Sirius hizo un gesto con la cabeza quitándole importancia y los tres se separaron para ir a sus respectivas camas.


	11. Let's Fiesta

_**Let's fiesta!**_

Al día siguiente, las chicas se levantaron llenas de energía y, tras tomar un buen desayuno, salieron al jardín a disfrutar de un insólito día de calor casi a finales de Octubre, (lo que en Inglaterra no se veía con mucha frecuencia).

Se sentaron a la sombra de un enorme roble que permitía que pasaran totalmente desapercibidas ya que, al colocarse mirando al lago, el tronco las tapaba de la vista de los muchos estudiantes que, como ellas, habían decidido relajarse al Sol.

Tras hablar durante un rato, Val decidió tomar el Sol en silencio, mientras Lily hacía deberes y Rose destrozaba el prado arrancándolo con monotonía mientras miraba al lago.

—¡Su puta madre! —gritó Lily al revisar la hoja de los deberes que había hecho el día anterior. Sus amigas la miraron asustadas.

—Puta la de Black... —dijo Val como acto reflejo.

—¡No idiota, la de Potter! Mira lo que me hizo el muy... ¡Su madre! —contestó la chica enseñándole la hoja donde, por encima de su redacción de historia de la magia que tanto le había llevado hacer, aparecían, escritas por encima y destrozando el trabajo unas palabras: "Te quiere: JP" al lado de el dibujo de una snitch.

—Pues Dorea hace unas tartas riquísimas... —comentó Rose. — Y que yo sepa solo estuvo con Charlus... bueno, y aquella vez... —continuó como hablando consigo misma— Pero de eso James no tiene que saber nada.

—¡Pues si Potter quiere jugar, con Lily va a tener juego y medio! ¡Con Lily Evans no se mete ni su madre! —gritó Lily estresada.

—Pero Dorea nunca se mete con nadie. Es una mujer muy pacífica.

—Y dale con la Dorea... —contestó fastidiada— ¡Joder, pues cásate con ella!

—Lily, no tienes por qué ser tan hostil. —la reprendió su amiga.

— ¡Ni hostil, ni hostias!

—Bueno, bueno...

Y al cabo de unos segundos la pelirroja volvió a levantarse alzando un puño y diciendo al más puro estilo sicópata asesina.

—Chicas, tenemos una batalla que planear. Y perder ya no está incluido en mi vocabulario. White, saca tu libreta de listas. Swam, pluma y tintero. ¡Esto es la guerra! —y en el mismo instante en el que pronunciaba la última palabra, los merodeadores llegaban al árbol y se sentaban en la otra parte, pero sin saber que eran ellas las que habían hablado.

—Guerra. Eso es lo que le tuvo que dar ayer la inocente de Lilyta al cabrón ese con el que se lo montó. No me lo puedo creer... La pobre e inocente Lilyta... ¡Mancillarla así! ¡Eso debería ser delito! —dijo James paranoicamente.

—Más que inocente, yo diría que monjita. Que la tía es para meterla en un convento. —comentó Sirius.

— ¡Con mi Lily no te metas, capullo! Que la White tampoco se queda corta, la tía con lo feminista que es seguro que no echa un polvo en su vida...

— ¿Y ahora qué tiene que ver White?

—No sé, déjalo hablar... —comento Remus pasando de él.

— En vez de los ángeles son "las estrechas de Charlie". Aunque bueno, también está nuestra Rosie... pero si alguien se le acerca lo capo...—continuó James como si no lo hubiera oído. A Sirius le dio un ataque de risa y asintió con la cabeza —Pero ¿Sabéis qué? Yo creo que a pesar de lo de ayer, Lily sigue siéndome fielmente virgen...

— ¿Por qué te sigue siendo "fielmente virgen" a ti precisamente y no a ella misma? A veces pienso que eres un poquito ególatra, egocéntrico y esas cosas... —dijo Remus.

— ¡Que pregunta más estúpida, Lunático! Lily me es fiel a mí porque va a ser mi futura esposa, por supuesto.

—Ya. Y pretendes que sea virgen hasta el matrimonio, claro... Así, como tú... —contestó irónicamente su amigo.

—No tiene por qué ser precisamente hasta el matrimonio, me vale hasta que abra los ojos y descubra que soy el hombre de su vida.

—La llevas clara...

— ¿Qué insinúas, Lupin? No hagas que me ponga violento.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh, ya vale, Bambi y lobito feroz! Mejor cambiamos de tema. —dijo Sirius para evitar una pelea. Luego reparó en Peter y dijo. — ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Últimamente estás muy raro. —Su amigo cara rata lo miró distraídamente y negó con la cabeza como quitándole importancia. —Bueno, como tú digas. Por cierto, ¿Sabéis qué día es hoy, no? —preguntó refiriéndose a la inminente Luna Llena que esa noche brillaría en el cielo. Remus lo miró y asintió seriamente.

—Claro que lo sé, tío, eso no se me puede olvidar.

—Bueno, por si acaso...

—Lo sé, gracias. —dijo Remus sonriendo. Tras unos segundos de silencio, habló Sirius de nuevo.

—Eh, voy a buscar una chica para ir al baile que ahora que caigo aún no se lo pedí a ninguna. ¿Os venís?

—Yo sí, que si se lo pido a Lilyta otra vez me quedo sin partes nobles... Ya me amenazó la última vez... —Contestó James levantándose.

Peter, como si se tratara de un acto reflejo seguir a los merodeadores a todas partes se incorporó también y Remus hizo lo mismo diciendo:

—Pues yo solo aquí, no me quedo.

Y sin más los cuatro se marcharon dejando a tres chicas peligrosamente furiosas en el árbol.

— ¿Estrecha? Se va a enterar ese gilipollas de quien es una estrecha... —dijo Val levantándose y comenzando a andar en círculos.

Lily empezó a agarrar más y más fuerte su pluma hasta que partió en dos y a Rose no le quedaba hierba a su alrededor que cortar.

—Tengo un plan. ¿Piensan que somos unas estrechas? Pues verán lo estrechas que somos...

Las chicas se levantaron y, cuando Lily iba a recoger sus deberes del suelo, una ráfaga de aire se llevó todos sus pergaminos e hizo que volaran directos al agua.

— ¡Nooooooooo...! —gritó desesperada la chica corriendo tras ellos. Repentinamente, los papeles pararon en seco y volvieron a volar hacia donde estaba ella, se apilaron y se posaron en sus manos. La chica los miró con la boca abierta. —Pero ¿Qué...? —Y antes de terminar la frase volvió a levantar la vista y se topó con unos preciosos ojos azules que le devolvieron la mirada.

—Qué poco ha faltado ¿no? —dijo Ed Scott, el Hufflepuff más odiado por James, guardando su varita.

—Acabas de salvarme la vida. Literalmente. Como no entregara este trabajo mañana, Binns, me mataría...

—Por lo que veo Binns te cae muy bien... —dijo el chico mirando el trabajo donde el merodeador había declarado su amor. El rostro de Lily adquirió rápidamente el color de su cabello y agachó la cabeza mirando el trabajo, furiosa de nuevo.

—Eso fue el imbécil de Potter que se creé muy romántico...

— ¿Y esto es lo que se le ocurre? Si yo tuviera el honor de estar contigo sería mucho más romántico...

— ¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que Potter y yo estamos juntos? Porque eso solo sucedería en mi peor pesadilla...

— ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿quién tiene el placer de poder llamarte "su novia"?

—Eeeh... Nadie. —dijo un poco sonrojada de nuevo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que aún no tienes cita para el baile de Halloween? Porque me encantaría ir contigo.

— ¡Claro, estaría genial! —dijo atropelladamente intentando esconder su emoción.

—Perfecto, nos vemos allí. —concluyó mostrando una sonrisa de dientes perfectos que la dejó atolondrada. —Ah, pero una cosa. —dijo acordándose de algo. —La fiesta empieza a las ocho pero yo estoy castigado por McGonagall hasta las diez, así que tendremos que vernos allí. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. —contestó ella aún un poco aturdida.

— ¿Te acompaño a algún sitio?

—En realidad iba a ir con mis amigas... —si giró para buscarlas y vio que se habían ido. Sonrió divertida y volvió a girarse hacia el chico. —pero parece que ellas se han fugado así que sí. Me encantaría ir contigo. —dicho esto, agarró al guapísimo moreno del brazo y se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Lily invitó amablemente a pasar al chico, que no se hizo de rogar. Sin embargo, nada más entrar se toparon con una desagradable visión; Sirius Black y James Potter explorando a fondo las bocas de dos desconocidas a la vez que memorizaban su fisionomía con las manos.

Sin hacerles caso, se sentaron en un sofá al lado de la ventana y se pusieron a hablar.

—Bueno, Ed, lo siento pero tengo que arreglar la cafrada que Potter me hizo en el trabajo. Nos vemos mañana en clase. O en el desayuno... —dijo Lily tras un cuarto de hora de coqueteo.

—Perfecto, cuanto antes mejor. —dijo levantándose y yendo con ella hacia la puerta. Y al llegar junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la comisura del labio.

Lily pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que James, tras haber acabado con la lección práctica de anatomía, los observaba y, sonriendo maliciosamente, giró la cabeza antes de que el chico llegara a su mejilla para conseguir que sus labios se juntaran y lo besó apasionadamente durante unos segundos que a James se le antojaron eternos. El pobre Ed, descolocado al principio, correspondió al beso con felicidad. No podía creer que tuviera la suerte de que Lily Evans, la que tenía la fama de no soltarle un pico a un tío hasta llevar un mes saliendo juntos, se le hubiera echado encima. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de que en realidad el beso no era porque la chica estaba tremendamente enamorada de él, sino que lo único que buscaba era demostrar a James que Lily Evans no era una estrecha.

Lily, por su parte, se sorprendió al descubrir que ese beso le estaba gustando más de lo que esperaba y, olvidando el motivo original, rodeó al chico con los brazos para acercarlo más. Unos segundos después, ambos se separaron azorados y sonriéndose. Lily se giró y se fue a su habitación a terminar de hacer los deberes con una sonrisa tonta en la boca mientras Ed, tras lanzarle una mirada de suficiencia a James que ahora lo miraba intentando asesinarle con los ojos, se marchó.

Al día siguiente volvía la rutina de las clases. Los Gryffindor de último curso, llegaron a la clase de Historia de la Magia con la sensación de que iba a durar demasiado.

Sin embargo, el profesor les tenía preparado algo especial, un examen sorpresa. Todos empalidecieron al instante y se apresuraron a ocupar los sitios en última fila, donde podrían copiar sin ser vistos.

Media hora después de que el examen diera comienzo, un moreno un tanto histérico al que le faltaba una pregunta por contestar, escribió rápidamente en un papel su duda y se lo tiró a la morena que tenía delante. La chica se giró rápidamente para fulminarlo con la mirada pero leyó el papel, curiosa. Volvió a mirar al chico y articuló con los labios: "Vete a la mierda, Black" a lo que él contestó "Por favor, dímelo" con ojos suplicantes. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y escribió rápidamente un esquema en el papelito que lanzó al moreno con la destreza y la puntería de una bateadora.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!" escribió él antes de pasarle de nuevo el papel. Con tan mala suerte que este cayó en el suelo a la vista del profesor, que rápidamente se acercó y lo cogió.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Señor Black y señorita White, esto les va a causar un buen castigo. Quiero verlos esta tarde en mi despacho. Y por cierto, señorita White, por si le interesa lo que ponía en la nota, el señor Black le agradece que le respondiera a su pregunta anterior.

—Mierda, Black, ¿Tenías que escoger este preciso momento para ser educado? —preguntó enfadada.

—¡A las tías no hay quien os entienda!

El día pasó sin más complicaciones para ambos grupos, y por la tarde, Sirius y Val descubrieron lo que era clasificar libros y libros de Historia de la Magia por autor y fecha.

Quedaba tan solo un día para la gran fiesta cuando el partido de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin se disputó. Horas antes de que empezara, James reunió a todo su equipo y los obligó a ir a verlo para, según decía él "conocer a los adversarios y ver contra qué nos enfrentamos".

Así que todo el equipo de Gryffindor estaba sentado en las gradas con James delante agarrando un pergamino y una pluma y tomando notas del partido. Lily miraba emocionada a Ed, que jugaba de cazador y cada vez que anotaba un tanto la señalaba como dedicándoselo y mirando de reojo a James que lo miraba como si quisiera saltar al campo a matarlo.

Rose y Remus, sentados al lado de la pelirroja, observaban la escena divertidos.

— ¿No te parecen graciosísimos? —preguntó ella.

—Lo que no me parece tan gracioso es cómo va a acabar esto... Fíjate en James. Estos van a acabar a hostias... —contestó preocupado. Ella rió y volvió a mirar a James que en estos momentos estaba agujereando el pergamino con la pluma sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Crees que James aguantará hasta que acabe el partido?

—Eso espero, porque si no tu amiguita se queda sin cita para el baile.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó enfadada mirándolo. —Lily puede conseguir una cita cuando le dé la gana y además fíjate en Ed. Es un machote. Seguro que si coge a James se lo carga.

— ¿Estás loca? Ganaría James, está clarísimo.

—Que no. Ed es mucho más alto y fuerte que él. Además tiene un montón de amigos enormes que lo defenderían. Y es mucho mejor novio de lo que podría ser James. Ed es guapísimo, muy atento, muy cariñoso, simpático, romántico y por supuesto mucho más fiel de lo que podría llegar a ser tu amiguito en su vida.

— ¿Y qué coño tiene que ver que sea guapo?

—No es solo guapo. ¿O es que no me oyes? También es atento, cariñoso, simpático, rom...

—Vale, me queda claro. —la cortó él secamente. —Y de todas formas ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea todo eso con la pelea contra James?

—Pues que él es mucho mejor partido.

— ¡Pues anda, corre a sus brazos! No sé qué haces aquí. ¡Ah, sí, espera! Él está con tu amiga. ¿Estás celosa, verdad? Y por eso dices todas esas tonterías.

— ¡A mí no me grites, capullo! Y no estoy celosa. Estoy contenta por Lily porque Ed es perfecto para ella.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero estoy seguro de que James se lo va a cargar. Y no creo que Lily tenga tan fácil lo de encontrar una cita. Va a tener que ir sola, como tú y Val.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vamos a ir solas? —dijo maliciosamente.

— ¿Acaso tenéis alguna cita?

—Pues sí, obviamente.

— ¿Y se puede saber quiénes son?

—Ya lo verás en la fiesta. —Y tras decir esto, sonó la campana que indicaba el final del partido. La gente empezó a levantarse y a salir de las gradas para ir a felicitar a los jugadores de Hufflepuff por su victoria.

Lily bajó corriendo al campo y en cuanto vio a Ed, saltó a sus brazos para acto seguido, besarlo como enhorabuena. En ese momento apareció por detrás de ellos James, con un rostro de furia contenida y se acercó a Ed.

—Enhorabuena. —dijo dándole unas palmadas con excesiva fuerza en la espalda. — Ya veremos qué tal lo hacéis cuando os toque contra nosotros. Prepararos para perder. Bueno, Lily, vamos.

— ¿Vamos adonde? Yo no me voy a ningún lado contigo.

—Las relaciones entre casas distintas no salen bien, vámonos.

—Piérdete, Potter. —dijo la chica subiendo a la escoba de Ed mientras este hacía lo mismo y se elevaban hacia el castillo.

—Yo a este lo mato, Canuto, yo te juro que a este me lo cargo... —le dijo el furioso castaño a su amigo que acababa de aparecer por allí. —Seguro que fue ese el desgraciado de la otra noche. Hay que hacer algo para que no se vuelva a acercar a mi Lily. Piensa, Canuto, piensa. Hay que hacerle la vida imposible a este desgraciado...

—Admítelo, James, Lily lo prefiere a él.

— ¡No digas eso ni en broma! ¡No permitiré que mi Lilyta cometa el mayor error de su vida! Vamos, esto lo arreglo yo, como que me llamo James Potter.

— ¡Estoy que muerdo! —gritó Rose entrando en la habitación.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —preguntó Val exaltada.

— ¿Dónde está Lily?

— ¡Ah, gracias, yo no le sirvo a la señora! —gritó su amiga irónicamente.

—Que el gilipollas de Lupin me cabreó y le dije que teníamos citas para el baile.

— ¿Y por qué le dijiste eso? ¿No íbamos a ir tú y yo juntas? Por eso le dijimos a los que nos lo pidieron que no.

—Ya te lo dije. Me cabreó. Es que es tan... ¡gilipollas!

—Me estresas. En fin, Lily está en el tejado.

— ¿Cómo que está en el tejado? —dijo la chica exaltada. — ¿Se va a tirar y tú no haces nada? ¡Merlín, hay que impedirlo!

—No digas tonterías. Está en el tejado porque Ed la llevó allí para ver la puesta de Sol...

— ¿Ed? Perfecto, justo a quién necesitaba. Corre, coge tu escoba y vamos. —Val se levantó y cogió de la pared sus escobas. Le lanzó la suya a Rose y salieron por la ventana hacia donde estaba su amiga.

— ¡ED! ¡Te necesitamos! —gritó al verlo. Lily las fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú no tendrás por casualidad un par de amigos sin cita para el baile, ¿no?

—Pues sí, a los que mandasteis a la mierda ayer, ¿por?

—Ya bueno, es que abrimos los ojos y nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad sí que queremos ir con ellos... —dijo Val sonriendo angelicalmente.

—Ya, vamos, que le dijisteis a alguien que teníais cita por joder, ¿no? —preguntó él.

—Lily, tu chico es un genio... —dijo Rose alucinada. Y dirigiéndose a él dijo— ¿Cómo lo haces? Porque se de algunos que necesitan clases de cómo entendernos.

—Sí, clases particulares e intensivas. —añadió Val.

—No os preocupéis. Seguro que están deseando ir con vosotras. Ahora mismo se lo digo. Pero también están castigados conmigo así que también llegarán tarde—y dirigiéndose a Lily le dijo en voz baja—el deber me llama, cariño. Espérame aquí que ahora vuelvo. —la besó y cogió su escoba para marcharse.

—Jo, Lily, que suerte tienes. Es un cielo... —dijo Val soñadora.

—Sí, y te trata como a una reina.

—Es un Sol...

— ¡Y vosotras imbéciles! ¡Solo a vosotras se os ocurre interrumpirnos! ¡Yo os mato! —gritó la pelirroja.

—Era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

— ¡No me cabreéis! Y por cierto, me debéis una.

—En todo caso se la debemos a él... —dijo Rose.

—No empieces a precisar, que si la Dorea que si a Ed... Si a Lily le hace ilusión que le debamos una se la debemos... —comentó Val. —Pero se la descontamos por mi idea para mañana. —Rose rió y asintió. Lily volvió a mirarlas con odio, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, apareció Ed.

—Bueno, chicas, ya se lo dije y están encantados de que os lo hayáis pensado mejor. —dijo saltando de la escoba, sentándose al lado de Lily y pasándole un brazo por la cintura. —Ahora, si nos disculpáis...

— ¡Gracias Ed, eres el mejor! —dijeron las chicas contentas antes de volver a subirse a sus escobas y marcharse para dejarle intimidad a los chicos.

Y el día de la fiesta llegó.

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión y entre los alumnos se podían apreciar los más variados y originales disfraces que cada mente había logrado discurrir.

Quince minutos después de que la fiesta hubiera dado comienzo, hicieron su aparición estelar los merodeadores, disfrazados cada uno de un superhéroe distinto.

A la cabeza iba James, disfrazado de Batman, seguido por Sirius, vestido con un traje de Superman y detrás de ellos Remus, con un disfraz de El Zorro. Ambos iban acompañados por sus respectivas parejas, cada cual más fresca que la anterior.

La fiesta fue normal hasta más o menos después de una hora de que empezara, cuando los chicos comenzaron a notar al sector masculino más afectado de lo normal. No le dieron demasiada importancia hasta que oyeron a dos chicos hablar delante de ellos.

—No te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar... Estaba junto al ponche cuando de repente una tía buenísima se me acerca, me coge por la camisa y me planta un morreo en toda la boca...

— ¿A ti también? Joder, a mí también me acaba de pasar, y a Michael también, creo que va repartiendo morreos por ahí...

—Eh, perdonad —intervino Sirius— ¿decís que hay una tía repartiendo morreos por ahí? ¿Y quién es?

—No tengo ni idea, tío. Es rubia, con el pelo larguísimo y va disfrazada con un traje de Catwoman, muy pegado y lleva un antifaz...

— ¿Rubia de pelo largo?

—Sí, y ojos azules.

—Vale, gracias, la buscaré.

—Ya te digo, de verdad vale la pena, tío.

— ¿Habéis oído eso? —dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

—Ya lo creo... ¿Quién puede ser? —dijo James alucinado. Sus acompañantes los miraron ceñudas y los acariciaron para ganar su atención.

— ¿Qué más da? —dijo una de ellas—seguro que es una fresca estúpida de esas...

— ¿Amber? ¿Tiffany? ¿Ashley? ¿Samantha?... —enumeró Sirius sin hacer caso a la chica— Rubias de pelo largo hay varias.

—Pero con los ojos azules no sé...

—Ya, bueno, yo no me fijo demasiado en los ojos si te digo la verdad... —James rió y Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Luego desvió su mirada a la multitud y vio a la misteriosa chica riéndose de algo que había dicho un chico con el que estaba bailando.

—Mirad, ahí la tenéis... —dijo a sus amigos. Estos miraron inmediatamente y solo Sirius logró verla cuando, tras besar al chico en cuestión, se separaba de él y empezaba a hablar con un tío de Slytherin. El merodeador se adelantó inmediatamente dejando a una chica enfurruñada y a un James que aún intentaba divisar con la mirada a la misteriosa besadora.

—Hola preciosa. —dijo Sirius interponiéndose en el paso de la chica. Esta le sonrió pícaramente. Sirius se acercó a ella y la acorraló en la pared. — ¿Quién eres? —preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La chica apartó la vista divertida y giró la cabeza como buscando una salida entre los fuertes brazos del moreno. En el lateral del antifaz, Sirius pudo ver un único y pequeño brillante azul. Además de eso, no tenía en todo el disfraz nada que pudiera desentonar con respecto al resto del conjunto. La chica no contestó, si no que se mordió el labio como intentando contener una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices? —volvió a preguntar acercando sus labios a los de ella. La chica volvió a mirarle sonriendo.

—Porque es un secreto, Sirius...

— ¿Por lo menos me vas a dar un beso?

—No.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque has venido a pedírmelo y porque no quiero darte un beso a ti...

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque no. —Y tras guiñarle un ojo, se escapó de sus brazos y se perdió en la multitud.

— ¿No te besó? —preguntó James llegando después de ver el final de la escena.

—No. Y no tengo ni idea de por qué pero me encanta esa tía...

— ¿Sabes quién es?

—No. No la reconozco pero te lo juro, es preciosa. Y tiene unos labios... Cornamenta, no me moriré sin probar esos labios, te lo juro.

—Mira cómo actúa un hombre. A mí me besará seguro... —dijo el moreno sumergiéndose en la marabunta de personas que ocupaban el Gran comedor para buscar a la chica.

Tardó cerca de diez minutos en encontrarla y cuando lo hizo se acercó a ella por la espalda y colocó su cabeza por encima de su hombro dándole un susto y provocando que se girara. En el lateral del antifaz pudo ver un pequeño brillante verde antes de que sus ojos azules se fijaran en los de él.

—Hola, James. —lo saludo la chica contenta.

—Hola preciosa, vengo a por mi beso.

—Pues va a ser que no, cariño.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No te lo dijo Sirius? Porque no quiero que nadie me venga a pedir un beso. Ya los doy yo... —y guiñándole un ojo y dejándolo allí plantado, dio media vuelta y se fue.

— ¡Espera! —la chica se giró. —Dime por lo menos quién eres... —se rió angelicalmente y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a marcharse. En cuanto James reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde y la chica ya no estaba. Volvió a dónde estaba Sirius y se pusieron a hablar sobre quién podría ser la chica.

— ¡Hola Remus! —dijo la rubia llegando junto al chico.

—Buenas noches, ¿no tienes los labios un poco secos? —la chica rió y negó con la cabeza.

Remus pudo ver, en cuanto giró la cabeza, su pequeño brillante rosa a un lado del antifaz

— ¿No vas a pedirme un beso?

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—James y Sirius lo hicieron.

—Y por lo visto tú no les hiciste caso.

—Qué observador...

—Lo sé. Y no es lo único que sé... —la chica lo miró sorprendida. —Sí, también sé eso. —Ella rió encantada.

—No esperaba menos de ti. —Y, dicho esto, sin previo aviso, se acercó al chico y, tras agarrarlo por el cuello con sus suaves manos lo besó tiernamente. El chico no dudó en corresponderle al beso pero segundos después, ella se separó.

—Besas bien, Remus...

—Sí, pero tú eso ya lo sabías... —volvió a reír y se marchó, dejando a Remus con su sabor en los labios y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Media hora después, tres rubias salían del Gran Comedor contentas como solo podían estarlo tras una noche realmente satisfactoria. Corrieron al baño riendo y hablando de lo que habían hecho en la fiesta.

Pero el llegar a su destino, descubrieron fastidiadas que solo uno se los tres servicios estaba disponible. Así que mientras una se quedaba en él, las otras iban directamente a su habitación.

Cuando la rubia del baño de las chicas salió del servicio, se acercó al espejo y miro su aspecto sonriendo. Agarró su antifaz por el lado de su brillante verde y en ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Su larga cabellera rubia se transformó en una melena del color del fuego y sus ojos azules pasaron a ser verdes. En el mismo momento, un chico salía de otro de los aseos, seguido de una chica colorada que lo miraba como si se tratara de un Dios griego.

—No me lo puedo creer. —murmuró al ver a la rubia de sus sueños convirtiéndose en la pelirroja de los sueños de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Black! —gritó ella antes de salir corriendo del baño y marcharse directamente a la habitación donde dos preciosas rubias vestidas con unas ceñidos disfraces de catwoman la esperaban acostadas en sus camas.

— ¿Qué haces sin la máscara?

—Me la quité para que nadie viera a "la chica misteriosa" entrando en esta casa. Luego os tengo que contar lo que me acaba de pasar pero ahora, venga, a cambiaros que luego no da tiempo.

—No os vais a creer lo que me acaba de pasar. —dijo Sirius a su amigos en voz baja apartándolos del montón de gente entre el que estaban.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Canuto? —preguntó Remus temiéndose lo peor.

—Yo nada. Pero estaba en el baño de las tías liándome con Vanessa...

—Querrás decir Ariadna... —lo interrumpió Remus.

—No, con Ariadna no, que con ella ya me lié esta semana y estaría incumpliendo la norma de no liarme con la misma tía la misma semana.

— ¿Entonces dónde está Ariadna? ¿La dejaste sola para ir a liarte con Vanessa?

— ¡Joder! ¡Y yo que sé dónde está Ariadna! Ni que fuera mi novia... En fin, a lo que iba, pues que estaba liándome con Vicky...

— ¿Pero no era con Vanessa? —preguntó Remus.

—Bueno, con quien sea. Estaba liándome con una tía, en el baño de las tías...

— ¿Te liaste con una tía en el baño de las tías? Eso es caer muy bajo, Sirius... —dijo James.

—Pues que sepas que da mucho morbo... Bueno, ya lo discutiremos. A lo que iba, pues estaba liándome con una tía en el baño de las tías, cuando de repente, salimos y vimos a la rubia.

— ¿Sola? —preguntó James con curiosidad.

— ¿Y eso que importa?

—Importa mucho. ¿Estaba sola?

—Sí, estaba sola, es lo que tiene ir al baño de las tías...

—Pero ¿de qué rubia habláis? —preguntó Remus perdido.

—De la besucona. —aclaró James.

—Eso de besucona sobra, porque a nosotros no nos besó... —dijo Sirius.

—Habla por ti... —comentó Remus sonriendo.

— ¿Te besó la pelirroja? —preguntó Sirius con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Cómo que pelirroja, ahora eres daltónico? —ironizó Remus.

— ¡La rubia es la pelirroja!

— ¡¿Qué? ¿De qué rubia y de qué pelirroja hablamos? Porque ahora sí que estoy perdido yo... —comentó James

—Pero eso no tiene sentido... ¿Cómo va a ser pelirroja la rubia?

—No digo que la rubia sea pelirroja. Digo que la rubia es La Pelirroja. Lily Evans.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó James histérico. — ¿Que mi futura mujer me puso los cuernos con todo Hogwarts?

— ¿De dónde coño sacas eso? —preguntó Remus preocupado. Al fin y al cabo el tenía la certeza de que era Rose la que lo había besado.

—Es lo que intentaba deciros. Cuando salí del baño...

— ¿Y ahora de qué baño hablas?

— ¡Joder, James, del baño en el que me estaba liando con Vero!

—Con Vanessa—corrigió Remus.

— ¡Con quien sea! Pues cuando salí del baño en el que me estaba liando con la tía esa, vi a la rubia quitándose la máscara y convirtiéndose en la pelirroja.

— ¡Lupin! ¿Besaste a mi futura esposa? —preguntó James encolerizado.

—Debo de decir en mi defensa que yo no sabía que era la pelirroja. De hecho pensaba que era otra tía y además, ella me besó a mí...

—Dos no se besan si uno no quiere...

— ¡No fue culpa mía! Además, no besé a tu futura esposa, besé a Lily Evans.

—Tengo que hablar con Lily... —dijo James pasando de él.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Cornamenta... —dijo Sirius.

—Tienes razón. Tengo una idea mejor. Conseguiré de una vez por todas que el capullo de Scott y ella rompan...

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ya lo veréis... —dijo maliciosamente.

A la hora prevista, hicieron su aparición las chicas con sus respectivas parejas, que ya habían acabado de cumplir su castigo. Las tres chicas iban disfrazadas de los ángeles de Charlie. Ed Scott llevaba un típico traje de vampiro, la pareja de Rose de lobo, y la de Val de asesino.

— ¿Vamos a bailar, guapa? —dijo Mathew Adams, la pareja de Rose, a la chica, que asintió sonriendo y lo siguió a la pista de baile. Val y su pareja los imitaron mientras Ed y Lily iban hacia el ponche.

—Buenas noches, pareja. —dijo James dándoles dos vasos.

— ¿Qué le echaste al ponche, Potter? —preguntó Lily desconfiada.

—Nada, Lily, quiero que veas que estoy madurando. ¿Por qué no venís a sentaros en nuestra mesa y charlamos un rato? —dijo amablemente. Ed sonrió y lo siguió mientras Lily, aún desconfiada, miraba al ponche intentado averiguar qué diablos le había metido James en él.

La pareja tomó asiento en dos sitios libres que quedaban y James se sentó al lado de Ed sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, Eddie. No sabes lo que te perdiste en la fiesta...

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Potter? —preguntó él curioso.

—Oh, por favor, llámame James, hay confianza... En fin, pues hasta hace nada una rubia preciosa iba por toda la fiesta repartiendo besos y bailando con todos los tíos que se encontraba... —Lily empalideció. Empezaba a entender lo que pasaba. Seguro que Sirius le había contado todo y ahora él se lo iba a decir a Ed.

— ¡Mira que hay frescas por ahí sueltas! Esa seguro que era una de tus fans, Potter. En fin, vamos a bailar, Ed, cariño.

—Espera un segundo, cielo. A ver, James, explícame eso. ¿Una tipa iba por ahí repartiendo besos? ¿Y quién era? —James miró fijamente a Lily, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, en realidad nadie lo sabe... —la chica suspiró, aliviada. —Pero lo cierto es que Sirius vio a la susodicha en el baño cambiándose y descubrió quién era...

— ¿Y bien...?

—Oh, no me lo quiere decir. Dice que estropearía la magia de la noche. Sirius está loco. —rió James.

—Sí, Black está loco. —dijo Lily poniéndose de pie. —Venga, Ed, cariño, vamos a bailar.

—Vale, cielo, como tú quieras. —y la siguió a la pista de baile tras darle una palmada en la espalda a James que en ese momento y sin que ellos lo vieran, estaba fingiendo vomitar para diversión de Sirius.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó este acercándose

—No, cambié de idea. Voy a chantajearla. Tenías que ver su cara de pánico cuando le hablé de la rubia a Scott... ¡Fue genial!

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, una castaña miraba de soslayo a la mesa donde estaba sentado Remus, que a su vez miraba a la pareja de la chica con cara de profundo odio. Rose, aprovechando, que el chico los miraba, se acercó más a su acompañante y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos riendo falsamente por algo que él había dicho sobre algo a lo que ella no había prestado atención.

Remus, enfadado y ligeramente decepcionado, se puso de pie y sacó a su acompañante, repentinamente sorprendida, a bailar, a la vez que James, que observaba a Lily y a Scott, hacía lo mismo con la chica a la que había invitado.

Cinco minutos después de que salieran, James dijo en alto hacia todo el comedor. "Cambio de pareja" y agarró a Lily al tiempo que Remus separaba a Rose de Mathew.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Potter? —susurró Lily con odio.

— ¿Qué pretendías tú, besándote con medio Hogwarts?

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Ed? —preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

—Porque me importas demasiado, Lily... —contestó él devolviéndole la mirada con sus ojos avellana. Lily, creyó enmudecer y pareció que levitaba entre los fuertes pero suaves brazos de James. —Bueno, y para hacerte chantaje, claro. —dijo él rompiendo el momento.

Lily lo miró decepcionada y se soltó de sus brazos.

—James, siempre te lo cargas todo— y dicho esto se alejó entre la multitud.

Pero no contaba con la velocidad del moreno, que la agarró de la cintura y siguió bailando con ella, un poco arrepentido pero sin dejar translucir ese sentimiento, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, dijo:

—Aún no hemos hablado del chantaje, querida.

—Eres un cerdo, Potter.

—Lo que tú digas cariño. Pero no creo que estés en situación para decirme esas cosas.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo ella secamente.

—Que cortes con él.

—Soñar es gratis.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo vas a hacer?

—No, y puedes decirle lo que quieras que no te va a creer.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no me va a creer?

—Porque es tu palabra contra la mía.

— ¿Entonces te arriesgas?

—No tengo nada que perder.

—Pues así no tiene ninguna gracia que te chantajee...

—Siento no divertirte, Potter, mejor será que te busques otro entretenimiento... —contestó ella sarcásticamente antes de, por fin, separarse de él e ir a la mesa.

Mientras tanto, a pocos metros de distancia, otra pareja discutía a la vez que bailaba.

—Tenías que joderme la fiesta, si no, no estabas contento, ¿no? —dijo Rose mosqueada.

—Es que tenía que preguntarte qué tal te va con tu nuevo novio. —contestó él sarcásticamente.

—Pues muy bien, ahora que lo dices. Es un chico atento, cariñoso, simpático...

—Ya, me quedó claro que Scott y su séquito son agradables.

— ¿Celoso, Lupin?

—No, contento por ti... Mientras bailabais se os veía muy unidos, sobre todo físicamente...

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—No insinúo, analizo circunstancias, y en este caso la circunstancia de que no te soltabas de su cuello. Parecías una lapa.

—Que te den un rato, Lupin...

—Tú di lo que quieras pero seguro que no tienes ni idea de cómo es en realidad. A ver, dime, por ejemplo su equipo de Quidditch favorito. —Rose lo miró, desarmada y no contestó—su comida favorita...

—Eso son estupideces que no tienen por qué salir en una primera cita. Además, yo creo que tú lo que estás es celoso porque Mathew es un cielo y porque estoy con él y no contigo, que eres un cretino y un arrogante y un imbécil que me acaba de estropear la fiesta con... —y antes de que terminara de hablar, Remus la atrajo hacia él por la cintura y juntó sus labios, callando sus palabras con un beso. Beso al que ella correspondió al instante.

—Sabía que eras tú... —susurró él cuando se separaron. Rose sonrió y contestó:

—Pues claro, ¿qué te creías?

—Sirius dijo ver a la rubia convirtiéndose en Lily.

—Ya, bueno, eso puede ser porque estábamos disfrazadas las tres. —Remus rió entendiéndolo todo y siguieron bailando en silencio abrazados.

—Espera. —dijo de pronto él. —Entonces, ¿se puede saber a qué tíos besaste tú? —preguntó celoso.

—A quien besara con la máscara no importa. Lo que importa es a quien besara sin ella...

— ¿Y a quién besaste sin la máscara? —ella se acercó a él y lo besó para acto seguido decir:

—De momento solo a ti...

—Lástima. Yo en lo que va de noche besé a dos chicas... —comentó él. Rose lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y rencorosos. —A una rubia particularmente guapa y a una castañita que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza.

—Eso está mejor, Lupin. —volvió a sonreír la chica.

— ¿Vienes a dar un paseo? Así te alejas un poco del idiota de Mathew que lleva mirándome con ganas de darme una hostia todo el baile.

—Pues que venga que le pego... —dijo ella maliciosamente. Ambos se volvieron a besar y salieron del Gran Comedor.

—Bueno, chicas, me parece que ya tenemos ganador... —dijo James colgándose de los hombros de Lily y Val.

— ¿Qué hemos ganado? —preguntó Val sonriendo.

—El honor de acompañarnos a Sirius y a mí al baile de Navidad de mi familia...

— ¿Y eso por qué, Potter? —dijo Lily apartando su brazo.

—Mira a los tortolitos... —contestó James señalando hacia la pareja que en ese momento salía de la mano por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—No me lo puedo creer... —susurró Val atónita al verlos. —Voy a tener que acompañar a Black... ¡Qué asco!

—Dímelo a mí. Yo voy a tener que ir con este asqueroso... —comentó Lily con tristeza.

—Yo también te quiero, cielo.

—Tendré que acompañarte al baile de Navidad pero en este no, así que adiós, Potter. —contestó ella secamente alejándose de él y yendo hacia dónde estaba Ed.

—Tengo que ir a darle la noticia a Sirius... —dijo James antes de marcharse por donde

había venido.


	12. Madre Solo Hay Una

**Madre solo hay una.**

Horas después, cuando la fiesta ya había acabado, una castaña entraba de puntillas y con la luz apagada en su habitación pretendiendo no despertar a sus compañeras. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y, cuando iba a dar un paso hacia su cama, las luces se encendieron y sus dos amigas aparecieron sentadas encima de su cama mirándola seriamente.

— ¿Qué horas son estas para llegar, Rosalind? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Eeeeh... ¿las cuatro y media? —contestó la eludida tímidamente.

— ¿Y dónde estabas? Lo digo porque la fiesta acabó hace dos horas y media... —inquirió la morena.

—Por ahí...

—Te vimos con un hombre... —comentó Lily mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, se llamaba Mathew y me invitó a la fiesta y...

—No exactamente ese hombre, querida.

—Ups, ¿me visteis con Dumbledore? —bromeó ella para quitarle hierro al asunto. —y yo que creía que nadie nos había visto juntos...

—Déjate de tonterías y desembucha. Sabes perfectamente de que hombre, o concretando más, de qué merodeador te estamos hablando. —dijo Val levantándose con algo agarrado a su espalda. Lily la imitó.

— ¿Merodeador? No sé a qué os referís... —dijo ella retrocediendo asustada.

—Seguro que esto te refresca la memoria. —sonrió Val maliciosamente. Y en ese momento, ambas sacaron de su espalda unos cojines con los que empezaron a aporrear a la castaña que gritaba, reía y se protegía con las manos diciendo:

— ¡Vale, vale, parad! ¡Os lo cuento pero parad! —y sus dos amigas dejaron la guerra y sonrieron angelicalmente. —Sí, estuve con Rem... —confesó tímidamente.

—Ooh... Mira, Lily, ya no es Lupin. Ahora es Rem. ¡Qué bonito! —se burló Val.

—Idiota. —la insultó la castaña. —Pues ahora ya no os cuento nada. —dijo agarrando los cojines de las chicas y quitándoselos antes de que ellas se dieran cuenta y tirándose en su cama.

—Tú lo has querido. ¡Guerra de cosquillas! —gritó Lily tirándose encima de ella. Val saltó a su vez y empezaron a martirizar a su amiga hasta que se rindió y accedió, por fin, a contarles todo sobre la maravillosa velada que había pasado al lado de Remus Lupin.

—A ver, ¿Qué queréis saber? —preguntó en cuanto sus amigas, satisfechas, dejaron de martirizarla y se sentaron ilusionadas como dos niñas pequeñas delante de ella.

—Pues todo, cariño. Desde cómo pasasteis de odiaros a estar liados, pasando por un detallado informe de a dónde fuisteis cuando os marchasteis sin despediros... —empezó a enumerar Val.

—...y por supuesto, no puedes olvidar contarnos, palabra por palabra de lo que hablasteis —la siguió Lily.

—Ah, y luego tienes que resolver una duda muy importante que tengo...

—Bueno, a ver, relajaros y empiezo. —y tan pronto como sus amigas se callaron comenzó a hablarles de lo que había pasado en el baile. —Y luego fuimos al jardín a dar un paseo romántico y estuvimos hablando durante horas de cosas sin sentido. Primero hablamos de cómo había sido nuestra relación a través de todos los años que hace que nos conocemos y recordamos algunas bromas y piques que nos habíamos hecho. Ya no solo en Hogwarts si no en casa de James en verano. Yo siempre lo había odiado porque James y yo antes éramos uña y carne y desde que llegó él, James empezó a ir más con ellos y menos conmigo. Entonces yo me picaba y el que las pagaba era el pobre Remus...

—Ay, sí, pobre Remus... —la imitaron sus amigas burlonamente.

— ¿Queréis que os lo cuente o no? —las chicas rieron y cerraron sus bocas con una imaginaria cremallera. —Bueno, pues como os estaba contando antes de ser tan irrespetuosamente interrumpida, estuvimos hablando un poco de todo.

— ¿Y ya está? —preguntó Val, decepcionada.

—Pues sí, ¿qué crees? ¿Que nos pusimos a bailar un tango?

—No, solo quiero saber si te quitó el tanga...

— ¡Val! ¡Eres una cerda!

—Cariño, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Cuatro horas tú y él solos por ahí.

—Te recuerdo que estuvimos en el jardín...

—Bueno, ¿Y qué mejor sitio? Ahí nadie os vería, seguro.

—Rosie, responde a la pregunta de Val. ¿Os lo montasteis o no? —intervino Lily.

—Echo de menos a la Lily dulce y poco obscena que eras antes de conocer a la pervertida de Val... No, Lily, No, Val, está noche Remus y yo solo hablamos.

—Pues qué aburridos sois...

Mientras, en la habitación masculina del séptimo curso de Gryffindor, dos merodeadores esperaban inquietos a su otro amigo mientras el merodeador menos atractivo dormía plácidamente.

—Por fin llegas. ¿Qué horas son estas? —gritó Sirius cuando el chico entró por la puerta.

—Perdonad, papás, no volveré a llegar tarde.

—No te hagas el gracioso con nosotros, jovencito. —riñó James.

—Te vimos con una chica... ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

— ¿Que tengo muy clara mi sexualidad...? —probó Remus.

—No era una chica cualquiera... —siguió James caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. — Te vimos con Rosie.

—Vale, si ya lo sabéis... Estamos juntos... —admitió. Miró a sus amigos emocionado pero sus expresiones lo desconcertaron. — ¿Estáis enfadados? —preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿Que si estamos enfadados? Eso es quedarse corto. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? ¿Tres, cuatro horas...?

—Exactamente tres horas y...

—Me da igual. —lo cortó Sirius. — ¿No podías habérnoslo dicho antes de mancillarla de esa manera? —Remus se quedó literalmente boquiabierto y contuvo sus impulsos para no reírse. Tras serenarse miró a sus amigos sonriendo y dijo:

— ¡Qué marujones sois! ¡Lo que queríais era enteraros de todo! A ver, en primer lugar, no creo que estuviera en posición de decirle a Rose, "mira, espera un segundito que tengo que hablar con James y Sirius de lo nuestro", y en segundo lugar, si te refieres a lo que estoy pensando cuando dices "mancillar" puedes estar tranquilo porque Rose y yo pasamos la noche simplemente hablando. ¿Os suena ese término?

— ¿Ves, Black? Te dije que Remus era un caballero... ¡A mis brazos, amigo! —dijo James acercándose con los brazos extendidos a un alucinado Remus. Sirius se puso en pie como si hubiera sido insultado y dijo a su vez:

—Pero serás falso... Fui yo quien te dijo que Remus era un caballero y que no había por qué desconfiar. Siempre tergiversas todo... —James iba a replicar pero Remus intervino riendo.

—Chicos, sois como un matrimonio, de verdad... —Y se metió en el baño dejando a unos boquiabiertos Sirius y James mirando la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Una hora más tarde en esa habitación tan solo se podían escuchar los profundos ronquidos de James y la respiración agitada de Peter. Remus dormía tranquilamente y en silencio y Sirius estaba despierto, pensando. Decidió dejar de romperse la cabeza, se levantó silenciosamente de su cama y se acercó a la de su compañero de la derecha. Se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda hasta que este se despertó sobresaltado.

— ¡Black! ¿Qué coño haces?

—No te enfades Lunático pero necesito hacerte una pregunta.

— ¿Y no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

—No. Escúchame. Imagínate un universo paralelo en el que James y yo fuéramos realmente marido y mujer... ¿Quién crees que sería el hombre? ¿Yo, verdad?

— ¿¡Me despiertas por esa gilipollez!

—Respóndeme, tío.

—No lo sé, Sirius, no puedo imaginaros a ti y a James casados, ahora... ¿podrías dejarme dormir de una puñetera vez?

—Vale, pero... yo soy más hombre, ¿verdad?

—Sirius, vete un rato a la mierda, anda.

— ¡Responde!

—Sí, hombre, sí, lo que tú digas. —dijo Remus mosqueado volviéndose a tumbar en la cama. —Pero si no te vas ahora mismo, juro que le cuento tus más vergonzosos secretos a Lily y a Val para que se rían de ti un rato.

—No te atreverías...

—Tú cabréame... —y antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, su amigo ya estaba en su cama diciéndole un tímido "buenas noches".

Al día siguiente nadie tenía energía para madrugar así que el Gran Comedor no se llenó completamente hasta la hora de la comida. James y Sirius entraron y consiguieron unos sitios delante de Val y Lily, que los miraban con profundo odio.

—Así que por lo que parece, ya tenéis pareja para el baile de Navidad, ¿eh, chicas?

—Por lo menos cállate, Potter. —susurró Lily conteniendo su ira.

—No te reprimas, pelirroja, si tienes que pegarle te ruego que lo hagas. No me puedo creer que me haga esto a mí también... —dijo Sirius a su vez.

—Tenemos mal perder, ¿eh? —rió James.

—Mira, Black, ni siquiera tú te puedes creer la suerte que tienes al acompañarme así que mantén tu bocaza cerrada y en cuanto a ti, Potter; ganaste, ¿contento? pues ahora déjanos a cada uno con nuestros castigos y no vuelvas a hablar del tema. Bastante tenemos todos con lo que tenemos... —intervino Val.

—Y luego dices que yo soy egocéntrico... —se burló Sirius.

—No soy egocéntrica, soy realista. Esa va a ser la primera y última vez que puedas decir que soy tu acompañante para algo así que aprovecha tu buena suerte.

—De acuerdo, Miss Vanidad...

—Black, no me cabrees que no estoy de humor...

— ¡Ya está bien! —cortó Lily la conversación. —Estamos actuando como si nos fastidiara que Rose y Remus se juntaran y eso ni es cierto y ni está bien, así que ah...

—Alto ahí, pelirroja, yo estoy muy contento de que eso pasara porqu...

—Vuelves a interrumpirme, Potter, y te juro que te la corto.

—La descendencia, Evans, la descendencia... —murmuró Sirius, preocupado.

— ¡La descendencia de tu puta madre, Black! Como iba diciendo—siguió—tenemos que dejar el tema del maldito baile hasta por lo menos, que lleguen las Navidades, alegrarnos por Remus y Rose y pensar en algo para explicarles, llegado el momento, por qué vamos a ir juntos al baile, ¿entendido? —los demás asintieron con la cabeza. —Pues listo. No quiero volver a oír mencionar el tema, ¿vale, Potter?

—Va...

—Cállate, llegan Rose y Remus. ¡Hola, pareja! —los saludó efusivamente. Ellos sonrieron desde la entrada y se acercaron a sus amigos, mientras el resto del comedor susurraba y cotilleaba a su paso, algunos sorprendidos y otros no tanto de ver a dos personas que antes parecían odiarse, abrazados y en actitud muy empalagosa.

— ¡Hola! ¿Y vosotros aquí todos juntos? ¡Menuda sorpresa! No me digáis que ya habéis arreglado vuestras diferencias...

—Sigue soñando, Lupin... —dijo Val. Rose puso los ojos en blanco y ambos se sentaron.

— ¿Qué, pareja, ya espero sobrinos? —preguntó Sirius ilusionado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron extrañados a la vez.

— ¿Que si ya os lo montasteis...?

— ¡Basto! —gritó Val.

—Yo también te quiero, Valley.

—Tu madre, Black.

— ¡¿Pero qué manía os dio a todos ahora con las madres? Que si la de James, que si la de Sirius...—dijo Rose exasperada.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? —preguntó James extrañado.

—Déjalo, Potter, nunca lo entenderías... —intervino Lily.

—Ya, no como Scott que las pilla al vuelo, ¿no? Como lo tuyo en la noche del baile...

— ¡Tú madre!

— ¡Y dale con las madres...! —volvió a repetir Rose.

—Bueno, pues... ¡tu padre, Potter!

— ¿Pero ahora qué ha hecho tu suegro? —preguntó Sirius metiéndose en la discusión.

—Pero qué lleno está Hogwarts de gilipollas... —se lamentó Lily antes de levantarse y marcharse por la puerta seguida de Val.

—Vale Sirius, James, ya la cagasteis. —los reprendió Rose.

Por la tarde el grupo impuesto por la nueva pareja de Hogwarts se separó. Lily fue raptada por Ed, Val se escabulló para acabar los "miles de deberes" que aún le quedaban por hacer y James y Sirius fueron al campo de Quidditch a pensar en nuevas tácticas para un partido amistoso contra Hufflepuff que se celebraría en una semana. Rose y Remus pasaron toda la tarde juntos, hablando de momentos pasados, recordando viejas riñas, pero también planeando nuevas citas para el futuro. Que si una velada romántica en Hosmeade, un paseo por la noche a cualquier lugar o lo que fuera, tan solo importaba la compañía, y eso ya no era un problema

Era ya de noche, pero dos merodeadores aún remoloneaban por el campo de Quidditch a sus anchas. Cuando iban a marcharse, alguien les sorprendió apareciendo de repente.

— ¡Joder, Scott! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? —preguntó Sirius.

—Perdona Sirius, pero quería preguntarte una cosa.

— ¿No podía esperar?

—Tengo demasiada curiosidad... ¿Quién era la chica del baile? Potter dice que la viste...

—Sí, claro, era Lily. —contestó Sirius sin pensar en lo que hacía. James dejó caer las escobas que tenía en la mano y lo miró incapaz de creer lo que oía.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —preguntó Ed como si le acabaran de tirar un vaso de agua fría por encima.

—Uy, mierda, ¡que tú estás saliendo con ella!... Bueno, pues... lo siento, supongo.

—No me jodas, Black, dime la verdad...

—Es esa. Sirius Black nunca miente... Bueno, excepto cuando miento...

— ¿Estás drogado, Sirius? —preguntó James extrañado.

—No, gracias...

—Este se tuvo que tomar algo... —murmuró James.

— ¡Que estoy bien! Lo que pasa es que tengo sueño y el Scott este que se acaba de quedar con cara de parado no me deja pasar. ¿Te importa? Yo no soy con quien tienes que solucionar el problema... —intentó hacerse paso al lado de Ed, pero este lo retuvo con la mano y, muy serio, preguntó:

—Espera. ¿Cómo sabes que era ella?

—Porque vi como se quitaba la máscara y se le cambiaba el pelo de color y... vamos, que era ella.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó aún más serio.

—Sí, Scott. Y ahora déjame pasar que tengo sueño. —Ed se hizo a un lado y los dos amigos pasaron dejándolo plantado en el sitio.

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor le esperaban dos largas horas de entrenamiento para, como decía James "mejorar la intercepción del balón". Llevaban media hora haciendo los mismos ejercicios bajo la escrupulosa mirada del capitán, que a cada poco repetía una y otra vez como se debían hacer correctamente, cuando una pelirroja enfurecida llegó con la varita en alto.

— ¡Potter, gilipollas! —James se detuvo en seco y bajó la mirada asombrado. Justo en ese momento una rápida Bludger impactó sobre su hombro y lo derribó al suelo desde una altura aproximada de cinco metros. El tiempo y el sonido parecieron detenerse durante un segundo para todos en cuanto el cuerpo de James tocó el suelo y, acto seguido, todos bajaron a velocidad de vértigo con sus escobas.

— ¡James! —gritaban todos preocupados. Lily estaba de pie con la boca abierta mirándolo con la expresión crispada pero inmóvil. Cuando reaccionó, cruzó todo el campo hasta llegar a donde estaba todo el grupo de jugadores e intentó hacerse paso para llegar hasta donde estaba él. Sin embargo, toda su preocupación se fue en cuanto oyó decir:

—Joder, pelirroja, hay que controlar esos impulsos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres liarte conmigo o algo?

—Potter... ¿estás bien? —preguntó cuando por fin logró verlo. Estaba sentado sobre la arena del suelo sujetándose fuertemente la pierna y con expresión de estar sufriendo.

—Claro, de fábula. Equipo, a seguir entrenando.

—James, tienes que ir a la enfermería, eso no tiene buena pinta... —dijo Rose preocupada señalando a su pierna.

—Bueno, ya voy ahora pero vosotros a entrenar.

— ¿Y vas a ir tú solo? —preguntó Sirius adelantándose.

— ¿No os entra en la cabeza que tenemos que entrenar? Si os quedáis más tranquilos me acompañará la pelirroja pero vosotros subid ahora mismo a seguir practicando. —Los jugadores fueron subiendo a regañadientes hasta que solo quedaron en tierra James y Lily.

— ¿Tengo que acompañarte yo? —preguntó ella asqueada.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que fue por tu culpa, sí, tienes que acompañarme. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo intención de ir a la enfermería.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás de coña? ¿Cómo no vas a ir a la enfermería? Si te acabas de torcer la pierna. Eso está clarísimo.

—Estoy bien. Probablemente solo es un esguince y si voy a la enfermería, la enfermera me prohibirá jugar el partido del fin de semana y no puedo perdérmelo.

— ¡Claro, es mejor cargarse el pie!

— ¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Van a oírte y me van a obligar a ir así que venga, acompáñame a mi habitación para que pueda ponerme una venda y listo.

—Pero...

—Además, ¿Qué más te da a ti que me esguince el pie? ¿No me odiabas tanto...?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero... no quiero que Gryffindor pierda por tu culpa.

—Tranquila que eso no va a pasar. Venga, pelirroja, vámonos. —dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Te recuerdo que por tu culpa no puedo caminar... Si quieres que eso pese sobre tu conciencia...

—Aaag, está bien, apóyate. Pero mantén las distancias o te llevas otro golpe.

Llegaron a la habitación de los chicos y James se sentó en su cama y sacó de su baúl una caja con vendas y potajes varios. Se la tendió a Lily y estiró la pierna.

—No pretenderás que te cure yo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Qué menos! No es por echártelo en cara, pero fue tu culpa...

— ¡Y por tu culpa Ed casi rompe conmigo!

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo conseguí?... o casi lo conseguí...

— ¡Siendo tan gilipollas como para haberle contado lo de la fiesta! Tú no piensas con la cabeza correcta, ¿verdad?

— No, yo pienso con el corazón que me dice cosas bonitas para ti.

—Que te den, Potter.

—Lily, yo no le conté nada a Scott sobre la fiesta.

— ¿Y cómo se enteró entonces? Pedazo de cretino arrogante y mentiroso...

—Bueno, yo no quiero decir nombres pero... digamos que ayer no fue el mejor día de Sirius y quien lo pagó fue Scott.

— ¿¡Qué! Yo me lo cargo... ¡me tenéis hasta el moño, Potter, hasta el moño!

—O sea, que te traigo de cabeza...

— ¡Eres imposible! Vale, vamos a hacer un trato... Yo te vendo la maldita pierna y tú me dejas en paz con Ed, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Pero tú te crees que esto es vendar y ya está? Voy a tener que fingir delante de McGonagall y otros profesores para que no se den cuenta y no me prohíban jugar. Además de que así cojito no voy a poder cargar con las cosas...

—Ni lo menciones, Potter...

—Así que supongo que vas a tener que acompañarme hasta que me cure...

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!

—Pues entonces te diré lo que va a pasar... Yo voy a hacerme más daño por fingir delante de McGonagall, ella acabará averiguándolo, no me dejará jugar el sábado y Gryffindor perderá. Así, sobre tu bonita conciencia caerá el peso de haber conseguido la primera derrota de Gryffindor en mucho, mucho tiempo además de haberme estropeado la pierna... ¿Podrás aguantarlo?

—Te odio tanto...

—Lo sé, querida, pero del odio al amor hay solo un paso...

—Es al revés, agilipollado.

—No de la forma en la que lo cuento yo...

—Tú siempre tan enrevesado. Anda, pásame las puñeteras vendas y acabemos con esto de una vez... —James sonrió y le pasó la caja pensando en lo bien que se lo iba a pasar gracias a su dolorosa pierna.


	13. Las cosas serán cuando tengan que ser

_**Las cosas serán cuando tengan que ser.**_

— ¡Aaaah! — gritaba un dolorido Gryffindor al sufrir un apretón de la venda que le estaba poniendo la pelirroja.

— Te jodes.

— Si me jodes tú…

— Tu madre, Potter.

— No, gracias. Yo solo permito incesto… Y a Sirius yo no lo veo por la labor. Y Remus desde que sale con tu amiguita... ¡Auch!

— No te hubieras caído.

— ¡Pero si fue culpa tuya!

— ¿Acaso yo me subí a una escoba y te tire? ¿No, verdad? Pues eso.

— ¡Pero si fue por tu culpa!

— ¡Y dale! Eso se llama reiteración, Potter.

— Me distraes.

— Cosa tuya.

— Pues vale.

— ¿Cómo que pues vale? No vale.

— ¿Cómo que no vale?

— No vale que no valga.

— ¿Cómo que no vale que no valga?

— Pues eso. No vale que no valga.

— Sí vale. ¿Y tú eres la lista? Voy a tener que ir a hablar con McGonagall ¿Nunca te dijeron que la indiferencia es el mejor tratamiento hacia aquel que te odia y te es indiferente? ¿Ves? Tú me odias, yo te soy indiferente, tú me hablas y estamos teniendo una conversación de lo más normal. ¡Bien por nosotros! De aquí al altar.

— ¡Tu abuela!

— Bueno, yo pensé que la que me iba a llevar al altar iba a ser mi madre pero si quieres que sea mi abuela, por mí no hay ningún problema. Eso sí. Se lo explicas tú a mi madre.

— ¡Aaaah!

— ¿Pero por qué gritas? Si el que tiene la pierna rota soy yo.

— ¡Eres imposible, Potter!

— ¡Gracias!

— No era un cumplido. Me voy a cenar.

Lily se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. James carraspeó notablemente.

— ¿Te atragantaste con tu ego?

— Aparte de guapa, graciosa. ¡La mujer ideal! No pretenderás que baje a cenar con la pata coja. Se darían cuenta...

— Te odio, Potter. — dijo ella acercándose a él y ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Bueno, esto es una anécdota que le podemos contar a nuestros ocho hijos.

— ¿No eran seis? — preguntó ella frenándose en seco en su trayecto hacia la puerta.

— Ya. Pero estuve pensando que con el amor tan grande que nos tenemos no podemos tener solo seis hijos. Además, no me llegan para el equipo de Quidditch.

— Pero si en Quidditch son siete… — dijo ella volviendo a caminar ya harta.

— Ya, pero ¿Y los suplentes? Porque como tus hijas sean tan cafres como tú y lesionen a mis hijos como tú me lesionas a mí, me da a mí que no llegamos ni a la pretemporada. Y no vamos a abandonar. Un Potter nunca abandona.

— Pero si mis hijas distraen a tus hijos del modo que yo te distraigo a ti… ¿Eso no sería incesto?

— O sea, que ya asumes que vamos a tener hijos juntos.

— Te la voy a partir.

— Mira que luego no te rindo en la cama…

— ¡La pierna, gilipollas, la pierna!

— Es que me lo dices así…

— ¡Es que no te soporto!

— ¡Otra anécdota bonita!

Lilly le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con tan mala suerte y falta de coordinación que se desequilibró. James reaccionó agarrándola.

— ¿Qué, ya caíste rendida a mis pies?

— Vas a caer tú por las escaleras como sigas tocándome las narices.

— Bueno, yo pretendía tocarte otra cosa.

— ¡Serás guarro!

— Otra de mis virtudes.

— Baja modesto, que sube Potter….

— ¿Cómo que baja? ¿A dónde baja? ¿Qué te baja? ¿Qué es eso de sernos infiel? ¿No te llegaremos entre yo y Scott que ahora también con modesto? ¡Insaciable!

— ¿Qué modesto, Lilly? A mí de eso no me habías dicho nada. — dijo Val entrando por la puerta de la Sala Común con Sirius y todo el equipo.

— ¡Uy, Lilyta, ya sois cuatro! ¡Cuando quieras una orgía! Ya sabes dónde duermo… — se emocionó Sirius. James, que ya había llegado a su lado y Val le pegaron en un hombro cada uno.

— ¡White! Que me pegue James lo entiendo, que tiene que defender el honor de Lilyta, ¿pero, tú, qué pasa? ¿También quieres defender mi honor?

— No, simplemente lo vi como una buena excusa para pegarte.

— ¿Seguro que era solo eso? — preguntó Sirius antes de recibir otro golpe por parte de la morena. — ¡Aaah!

— Te jodes.

— No empecemos… — cortó James.

— ¿No empecemos con qué? — preguntaron Val y Sirius, curiosos.

— Esta conversación ya la tuve yo con mi Lilyta…

— ¿Y cuál fue la conclusión? — inquirió Sirius.

— Nada, los ocho hijos que vamos a tener.

— Seis, que si no los va a parir tu madre. — dijo Lily. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia ella, alucinados. — ¡No pretenderéis que tenga ocho hijos! Porque aquí una no da para más…

— ¿Hijos, con Potter? ¡Aaag! — comentó Val asqueada. Lily se dio cuenta de su lapsus y se dispuso a aclarar las cosas, misión que hubiera logrado llevar a cabo si James no se hubiera adelantado a ella para hablar.

— Envidia que tienes. — contraatacó, molesto.

— ¿De quién? ¿De ti o del cavernícola de Black?

— ¿Y yo qué hice ahora, eh? — preguntó el segundo eludido.

— ¡Existir! — gritó la morena.

— Ya, para alegrarte la existencia, amor mío.

— Te los voy a cortar, Black…

— ¿Qué le va a cortar usted al señor Black, señorita White? — preguntó la profesora McGonagall que, oportunamente, entraba en la Sala Común para colgar un papel en el corcho.

— ¿Yo? Yo... yo le voy a cortar... ¡Los higos!

— ¿Qué higos, señorita White?

— Los que tiene en la cabeza a modo de pelo… — contestó, orgullosa.

— Ah, bueno. Pues… buen símil. Vaya usted a cortárselos entonces. Ya que la veo tan decidida…

— ¡Pero profesora! — protestó Sirius. — Me está insultando.

— No, señor Black... Tan solo está, educadamente, diciendo qué le parece su… cabellera.

— Vamos, insultándome cordialmente.

— Si se lo quiere tomar así…

— Hombre, pues con el amor que me tiene, no sé cómo quiere que me lo tome.

— Tómeselo con paciencia, señor Black, con paciencia… — acto seguido, colgó lo que tenía en la mano con un golpe de varita y salió.

— ¿Cómo te va la pierna? — Preguntó Remus haciendo su aparición en la Sala Común acompañado de Rose.

— Como estoy con Lilyta, mejor. Listo para jugar el domingo. ¿Verdad, Lilyta?

— Si no celebramos tu funeral antes… — dijo Lily.

— Ya planeando vuestro futuro... ¡juntos hasta que la muerte os separe! eso es amor. — comentó Sirius.

— ¿Sabes cómo veo yo tu futuro, Black? Negro, muy negro. — amenazó Lily. Ante el comentario de la pelirroja, Val se empezó a reír estrepitosamente. Todos la miraron asombrados y con cara interrogante.

— ¿No lo cogéis? Black, negro… Y luego Lily es la lista… — dijo saliendo ya por la puerta seguida por todos para cenar. Tras entenderlo, se rieron ruidosamente ante las malas miradas de Sirius.

— ¡Aaaaah!

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Tu madre!

— ¡Merlín!

— ¡Voy a matar a alguien!

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Rose preocupada a sus dos escandalosas amigas entrando en el baño. En él vio una escena ante la cual no pudo evitar partirse de risa. Lily, que se miraba en el espejo con un rímel en la mano, tenía el pelo y toda la ropa mojada, mientras que Val estaba tirada en la bañera con la cortina de la ducha por encima.

— ¡Me atacó con la ducha! ¡Me echó un chorro de agua fría por encima! — gritó Lily colérica.

— ¡Es que no había agua caliente y tuve que apartarla! Pero eso no excusa el hecho de que tu amiga tirara de la cortina de la ducha… ¡Por su culpa me caí!

— ¡No, te caíste porque eres tan patosa que tropezaste con el jabón que tiraste al suelo! ¡Mira cómo me dejaste el pelo! ¡Tu madre, White! ¡Hay que joderse, con lo que me había costado que quedara decente y vas tú y para no enfriarte…!

— ¡Ah, claro! — la cortó Val levantándose y enroscándose una toalla al cuerpo para discutir con más soltura. — Y un acto reflejo mío te excusa para intentar matarme, ¿no? Podría haberme muerto por tu culpa, ¡Asesina! Primero Potter, ahora yo…

— ¿Acto reflejo? ¡Tenías una puta cortina! Ni siquiera me explico cómo pudiste mojarme…

— Joder, no fue culpa mía, no puedo controlar el agua, lo siento.

— ¡Me da igual! No pudiste cerrar el puñetero grifo, ¿no? Ya que estabas jodida tú tenías que joderme a mí también… ¡Así, nos jodemos en compañía! Solidaridad de jodimiento.

— ¡Tampoco hace falta que montes una escena por esto! Ni que fuera el fin del mundo…

— Es que para un día que tenía bien el pelo…

— Claro, porque como no somos brujas y no podemos arreglar el pelo con magia… ¡Qué nula es la gente!

— ¡No va a quedar igual! Era un bonito natural, y ahora, en el hipotético caso de que quede medianamente bonito, sería un bonito artificial.

— Mejor bonito artificial que no bonito…

— Ya, pero es que si no fuera por ti, podía ser mucho mejor que bonito artificial…

— Bueno, ¡ya está! — interrumpió Rose dejando de reír — Como sigáis así vamos a llegar tarde a clase y así sí que vamos a estar jodidas todas. Así que, ¡aligerando! Lily, coge tu puñetera varita y sécate y tú Val, por el amor de Merlín, vístete.

— Pero aún tengo champú en el pelo…

— Me da igual. Tenéis cinco minutos. Os espero en la Sala Común con Remus. ¡Y se acabaron las discusiones!

Rose bajó con la cabeza bien alta y se sentó en un sillón para esperarlas. Mientras, aún en la habitación la discusión continuaba como si no hubiera dicho nada.

— Es que me mojas, me estropeas el pelo y ahora aún encima te atreves a echarme la culpa a mí… ¡Eres inaguantable, White! —decía la pelirroja.

— ¿Inaguantable yo? ¿Quién es la histérica que se lo toma todo a la tremenda?

— ¡Ni soy una histérica ni me tomo las cosas a la tremenda! Eres tú la que no da importancia a las cosas graves que haces.

— ¡Joder! ¡Que estamos hablando de que te mojé el pelo, no de que inventé la bomba atómica!

— Y es que aún encima, por tu culpa, no me acuerdo del hechizo.

— ¿Cuál? Que me acuerdo yo…

— No, porque este lo usábamos Rose y yo en primero y era perfecto porque te dejaba el pelo así como me gusta a mí, ¿sabes? Que parezca liso pero no liso de todo porque en las puntas te deja así como unos caracolitos muy monos, pero hacia afuera, no hacia dentro, porque ya sabes que los caracolitos hacia dentro me hacen la cara demasiado redonda.

— ¿Y no te vale alisarte el pelo como las personas normales?

— No me vaciles…—le contestó enfadada.— Baja a por Rose que ella sabe cómo es.

— Y una mierda… ¿Cómo voy a bajar yo? No ves que estoy en toalla.

— Me importa una mierda, tú fuiste la que me jodió el pelo así que venga, vete a por ella. Además, a estas horas no hay nadie en la Sala Común porque los que madrugan ya están en el Gran Comedor y los que no, están durmiendo, así que esta es la hora perfecta.

— ¡Aaarg, te odio Evans! —gritó antes de salir por la puerta, aún con la toalla puesta, y agacharse para mirar si había alguien en la Sala Común.

Al ver que solo estaba Rose tirada en un sofá, bajó las escaleras corriendo y le explicó el problema de la pelirroja. Mientras estaba en ello, sin que se diera cuanta, bajaron los Merodeadores.

— A ver, Lunático, explícame por qué tenemos que desayunar tan temprano…—decía Sirius malhumorado.

— ¿A ti nunca te dijeron que a quien madruga Merlín le ayuda?

— Merlín va a ayudar a su puta madre…

— Lunático, no por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano…—se inmiscuyó James.

— Es que a estas horas ya amaneció, atardeció y se hizo de noche… ¡Marmotas!

— Y es que a parte, no entiendo por qué nos tienes que despertar a hostias… ¿El método de "Siiirius" "Jaaames" no funciona contigo? —volvió a preguntar Sirius. Entonces, antes de que el otro pudiera contestar se paró en seco lo que, al ir delante, hizo que casi se cayeran los demás.

— ¡Hostia la que te vas a comer como sigas parándote en seco, pedazo de…!—empezó a gritar Remus.

— ¿Pero me queréis matar, pedazo de gilipollas? ¡Que tengo la pierna rota! No os paréis en medio de las esca…

— ¡Lunático! ¿Tenemos estudiantes de intercambio y no nos dijiste nada? — preguntó Sirius indignado. — ¿Para qué eres Prefecto?

— Que yo sepa no tengo ningún aviso de que haya estudiantes de intercambio…

— ¡Hay que prestar atención en las reuniones Lunático! ¿Entonces, quién es esa tía que está en toalla en medio de la Sala Común? ¿Y por qué aún no pasó por mi cama? —dicho esto, se atusó la melena negra y, después de poner su mejor sonrisa bajó al lado de la chica desconocida. Le puso las manos en la cintura y le susurró al oído. —Preciosa, tu madre tiene cara de suegra...

Val, indignada y asombrada, le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago. Entonces Sirius la miró a la cara y vio quien era.

— ¡White!

— ¡Tu puta madre!

— Black…—contesto él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron todos entre risas.

— Que mi puta madre es Black no White. —Explicó el chico.

— ¡No me cambies de tema! ¿Quién te dio permiso para tocarme? ¿Tu puta madre?

— Es que pensé que eras una estudiante de intercambio…

— ¡Hostias pensaste!

— No, hostias fueron las que me dio Lunático para despertarme.

— ¡Aaah! Te levantaste gracioso, ¿eh? ¿Comiste un payaso de desayuno?

— No, la verdad me desperté bastante malhumorado, porque Cornamenta no deja de quejarse de la puta pierna, y todo gracias a la inteligente de Evans. Porque la inteligente de Evans le rompió ayer la pierna. Y aún por encima, Lunático nos despertó hoy a hostias, porque, al parecer, no se despertó de buen humor… No le hace bien eso de estar de novio… Y no, aún no desayune, para tu información…

— ¿En serio te duele mucho, Potter? — preguntó Lily con voz de preocupada bajando las escaleras después de haber escuchado la última parte de la conversación. Todos la miraron con incredulidad.

— Bueno, pues un poco. — contestó James con una sonrisa.

— Pues te jodes.

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Aún no dije nada que te molestara!

— Lo dirás, Potter, lo dirás…—contestó en tono maléfico. Y girándose hacia los sofás dijo con tono militar— ¡Rrrrooose! Te necesito.

— Sí, mi capitán. —contestó ella preparándose para seguirla por las escaleras. Entonces se giró hacia Val y le dijo. — ¿Tú no deberías vestirte?

— ¡Uy, que fallo! —gritó ella.

— Por cierto, White…—comentó Sirius. — ¿Tú desde cuándo estás tan buena?

— ¡Qué hostia te vas a comer, Black!

— Hombre, preferiría unas tostaditas pero bueno…

— ¡Yo lo mato!

— ¿De amor? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

— ¡No, créeme que de amor no! — y dicho esto fue hacia las escaleras donde cogió una antorcha de las que iluminaba la estancia y se la tiró, de tal forma que le dio en la nariz, que empezó a sangrar, y le quemó un mechón de pelo.

— ¡Aaaaah! ¡Me duele! ¡Me quemo! ¡Estoy caliente!

— ¿Tan buena estoy, Black? —preguntó ella sonriendo maléficamente subiendo las escaleras sin pararse a mirar dónde le había dado.

— ¡Lo mataste, cafre, lo mataste! —gritó James corriendo hacia él. Val bajó extrañada por tanta exageración y, al verlo, empezó a gritar y a correr hacia él.

En el momento que llegaba al pie de las escaleras, dónde Sirius se retorcía de dolor, Dumbledore entraba por la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó. Val, al verlo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y empujó a Sirius para encerrarlo en el cuarto de las escobas, cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella.

— Claro, profesor ¿Por qué no iba a poder? — preguntó Remus aparentando normalidad.

—Bueno, es que yo escuché "estoy caliente" y no quería interrumpir, por eso de que no se diga que no soy un director moderno que no va con las nuevas generaciones. ¿No ven? Aún no he dicho nada de que la señorita Valerie esté en toalla. Por cierto, señorita Valerie, el frío del otoño no va a ser nada bueno para sus riñones en el futuro. Por cierto, ¿están haciendo ustedes la poción número 594? Huele a pelo de orangután quemado… Bueno, no importa. Yo venía a avisarle a usted, señor Potter, de que el entrenamiento de hoy a las siete va a tener que posponerlo para las nueve.

—Ah, vale, gracias profesor…—murmuró James intentando no desviar la vista a donde estaba Sirius. El director se marchó.

—Bueno, Rose, ven a arreglarme el pelo. —dijo Lily.

— No te hace falta, Lils, te queda bien así. —contestó Remus.

— ¡Gracias Remus, tú sí que eres un amigo!

— ¿¡Cómo! Aah, no. ¿Yo qué soy? ¿Un palo puesto por el Ministerio? Hay que joderse, media hora discutiendo sobre tu puñetero pelo y ahora, como este Don Nadie dice que te queda bien...

— Gracias por la parte que me toca…—comentó Remus.

—No, Remus, tú ya sabes que te quiero mucho.

— ¿¡Cómo que lo quieres! —preguntó Rose poniéndose delante de él y mirando a Val.

— ¡Como amigo! A lo que iba, Lily, y a mi me haces bajar en toalla, que, por cierto, sigo en toalla. ¡La puta madre!

— ¿Quién, la mía? —preguntó Sirius saliendo del escobero y agarrándose la nariz que aún no le había parado de sangrar. —Puede que sea algo puta, pero tampoco hace falta publicarlo en el Profeta. Y por si no nos habíamos dado cuenta, yo sigo sangrando así que alguien tendrá que curarme, ¿no?

— Yo soy prefecto y tengo que ir a clase. —dijo Remus cogiéndole la mano a Rose y yendo hacia la puerta.

— Yo soy su novia, así que voy con él…—añadió ella.

— Pues yo también soy Prefecta, así que también me voy. —comentó Lily siguiéndolos.

— Y yo estoy cojo y es Lilyta quien me tiene que ayudar, que también fue ella quien me lesionó. —dijo James cargándose en los hombros de Lily, que puso mueca de asco y lo ayudó a salir. Solo quedaban en la Sala Común un herido Sirius y una entoallada Val que en ese momento empezaba a decir:

— ¿Por qué yo, Merlín, por qué yo?

— ¡Porque casi me rompes la cara, bruta!

— ¡Tu madre!

— Dejémosla estar, ¿Quieres? Que está muy bien dónde está. Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos, a tu habitación o a la mía? Y mira que nunca había usado esta frase en un contexto no… bueno tú ya me entiendes…

— ¿Cómo que a tu habitación o a la mía? ¡En todo caso a la enfermería y luego directo a San Mungo!

— ¿Y qué le vas a decir a la pobre señorita Pomfrey? ¿Que me reventaste la cara de un antorchazo? ¿Para que luego la casa pierda puntos por tu agresividad? Y una mierda. Vamos a mi habitación que no estoy para intentar entrar en la tuya.

Y dicho esto, subió las escaleras seguido por la morena, que frustrada, aún seguía en toalla.

Cuando iban a entrar en la habitación, salió Frank Longbottom, que al ver a Val preguntó con sorna:

— Ya te las traes preparadas, Black. ¿A ti eso de los preliminares no te lo enseñaron nunca, no?

— Longbottom, ¿Tú ves la cara de Black? ¿Quieres que te deje una a juego?

— Es peleona, ¿eh, Black?

— Si lo prefieres, lo que te dejo a juego es otra parte del cuerpo, graciosillo. — contestó Val señalando con los ojos su entrepierna. Frank levantó los brazos en señal de rendición y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

—Frank, si preguntan estoy enfermo. —el chico asintió y siguió bajando mientras los otros dos entraban en la habitación.

— ¡Siéntate en la cama, Black!

— Así, mandona, como a mí me gustan…

— Tú te das cuenta de que te puedo dejar la nariz peor, ¿verdad? A ver, ¿dónde tenéis el botiquín?

— Primer estante pasando por encima del mueble que está allí, junto al de los condones.

— Bueno saberlo…

Fue hacia dónde le indicaba y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el cajón. Sirius aprovechó esa ocasión para disfrutar de unas buenas vistas, pero tuvo la inteligencia de disimular en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta y fue hacia él.

— En serio… ¿Tú desde cuándo tienes esas piernas? — preguntó agradado.

— Black…—rugió ella. — Aún por encima de que me estoy perdiendo clase por tu culpa tengo que aguantarte…

— Primero, culpa tuya que me destrozaste la cara, y segundo, no me vas a negar que yo soy mucho mejor compañía que Slughorn…

— ¡Levanta la cabeza! —dijo ella ignorando sus comentarios y empezando a curarlo. — ¿En serio te duele mucho?

— Hombre, los he tenido peores. Pero te doy el tercer puesto en el ranking.

— Lo siento. No fue mi intención.

—Ya, claro. Porque la gente normal se dedica a tirar antorchas… Estabas haciendo malabares y se te calló una hacia mi cara, ¿no?

— Se puede decir que tengo buena puntería.

Siguió limpiándole la sangre en silencio durante unos minutos y, en cuanto acabó se fijó en que habían tirado un papel por debajo de la puerta. Se acercó a cogerlo y lo leyó con incredulidad y enfado.

— Tenemos un problema, Black…

Mientras, en la clase de pociones, el profesor pasaba lista.

— Señor Black...

— Está enfermo, profesor. —contestó Frank desde el final de la clase.

— Sí, lo que está es quemado…—murmuró Remus.

— ¿Cómo dice, señor Lupin?

— Nada profesor, nos compadecemos del dolor de nuestro amigo…

— Ah, bien, bien. Bueno, veo que también falta la señorita White. ¿Saben dónde está?

—Le está haciendo de enfermera. —comentó Frank con picardía. El resto de la clase soltó un "Uuuuh" por lo bajó y Rose le tiró un frasco vacío para que no dijera nada más.

— ¿Cómo dice, Longbottom?

— Nada, comentaba la buena puntería que tiene aquí mi compañera Swam.

— Claro, señor Longbottom, por algo es la cazadora de su equipo, ¿no?

— Claro, profesor. —contestó sonriendo mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Rose.

— Bueno, al caso, ¿nadie sabe dónde está la señorita White?

— Está indispuesta, profesor. —contestó Lily, tajante.

El día siguió para los cuatro jóvenes con normalidad, que suponían que la señorita Pomfrey no había dejado salir a sus dos amigos, uno por homicida y otro por casi homicidiado.

— Sí, lo cierto es que el hecho de que estés en mi habitación medio en bolas y aún no estés en mi cama es un problema. —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa torcida al oír a la morena.

— A parte de ese…— murmuró sin pensar.

— ¿¡Cómo! ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— ¡Nada! ¡Que no podemos salir en todo el día ni nadie puede entrar en las habitaciones porque están haciendo "limpieza general"! Y mi varita está en mi habitación y por si no te habías dado cuenta estoy medio en pelotas y tengo frío.

— ¡¿Cómo que no podemos salir en todo el día? ¡Nos vamos a morir de hambre!

— ¡Habló el histérico paranoico!

— ¡Que amorosa! Yo que te iba a dejar una camiseta y unos calzoncillos para que te pudieras vestir…

— Pues ya me dirás de dónde los vas a sacar, porque lo único limpio que debe haber en esta habitación son las ratas. ¿Tanto os cuesta lavar la ropa? —dijo mirando la cuadra de habitación en la que estaba. Sirius se agachó a su baúl, cogió unos calzoncillos y se los pasó. — Aaag. No me fio ni un pelo. Y ropa interior llevo, gracias, no soy como otros…

— Pues están limpios, que lo sepas, que mamá Dorea siempre dice que tenemos que tener unos calzoncillos limpios…

— Bueno, da igual, dame una camiseta. ¡Limpia!

— Ya, bueno, eso ya va a ser complicado. Pero bueno, toma esta— dijo quitándose su camisa y dándosela— es que el único que tiene es Remus, pero desde aquel incidente de tercero ya nunca deja el armario abierto, o sea, sin llave. Y Frank, Peter y James… bueno, dejémoslo en que ellos son peores que yo. —Val puso los ojos en blanco, cogió la camisa que le pasaba y fue al baño a cambiarse. —Podías cambiarte aquí, que no hay problema… No voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes. —Val cogió un libro de la estantería que tenía más próxima y se lo tiró diciendo:

— Te sorprendería, Black.

Cuando Sirius la vio salir del baño, ya con la camisa puesta, creyó estar en una fantasía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal me queda? ¿Mejor que a ti, verdad? —preguntó ella poniendo una postura y voz pícara. Él siguió mirándola embobado y contestó:

— Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero sí… Pero… ¿Cómo estás tan buena?

— Tú tampoco te quedas atrás…

— ¿Estás ligando conmigo, White?

— No. Lo estás tú conmigo, Black.

— ¿Y funciona?

— No sé cómo vamos a arreglar tu nariz, dado que tú no puedes y mi varita está en mi habitación—dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema.

— A besos.

— O a hostias.

— Me gusta más mi opción.

— A ver, déjame ver como tienes la nariz. —Se acercó a él, colocándose entre sus piernas y le cogió la cara con delicadeza. La estaba examinando cuando él la agarró por la cintura e intentó sentarla en su pierna derecha. Ella se revolvió para que la soltara pero él contestó con sorna:

— Sabes que voy a acabar ganando yo, así que déjalo. Además, así vas a estar más cómoda. —ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y contestó, decidida.

— Vale. Pero me siento en la izquierda. — él puso los ojos en blanco y se echó para atrás riéndose. En ese momento, Val vio un par de largas cicatrices blancas que tenía en el pecho y siguió sus líneas con el dedo pensando en lo que debería haber sufrido. — ¿Te duelen mucho? —preguntó. Él, sintiendo escalofríos con el dedo de ella, puso una sonrisa torcida y, después de colocar una mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda y acercarla más hacia él, esta vez bajo su consentimiento, contestó.

—Cosas que tiene la amistad.


	14. Amores que matan

_**Capítulo 14.**_

Acabaron por fin las clases de la mañana y Remus y Rose, que parecía desde que salían juntos que no se separaban ni un momento, acompañados por un moreno con una sonrisa enorme, causada por estar apoyado en la pelirroja que se lamentaba de su suerte, se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor esperando, por fin, ver allí a Sirius y a Val.

Sin embargo, al doblar una esquina el grupo se vio obligado a separarse. Ed que parecía que llevaba esperando detrás de aquella estatua a Lily toda la mañana, les salió al paso y, cogiéndola de la mano con una expresión que no le gustó nada a James, se la llevó por otro pasillo diciendo que tenían que hablar.

No bien habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Remus, en parte harto de las quejas del chico, (primero por la partida de Lily y luego por el dolor de su pierna) le dijo, sutilmente, que querían tener un poco de intimidad. James se hizo el ofendido, pero una idea pasó por su mente al instante, y dio marcha atrás siguiendo el camino por el cual Scott se había llevado a Lily.

Se apresuró por el pasillo todo lo que le dejaba la pierna y los vio al doblar una esquina. Parecían estar discutiendo y se enfadó con Scott. ¡Qué gilipollas tenía que ser para hacer que Lily estuviera enfadada! Porque… que la enfadara él era normal, casi habitual, pero el otro… Se acercó a ellos sin ser descubierto y se escondió detrás de una columna para escuchar.

— Tenemos que hablar… ¡No entiendo por qué te tenías que disfrazarte de eso!… ¿¡no había otro! —decía Scott indignado. — No quiero que te vistas así nunca más.

— Porque me dio la gana, Ed. ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decirme cómo me tengo que vestir?

— ¡Tu novio, por ejemplo! —gritó.

— Hijo puta… Todos lo sabemos, no hace falta que alardees más...—murmuró James por lo bajo desde su escondite.

— ¡Pues mientras no seas mi estilista no tienes ni voz ni voto!

— ¡Yo pensaba que no eras tan...! —empezó a gritar él maliciosamente.

— ¿¡Tan qué! —cortó ella. Los ojos empezaban a picarle, por el exceso de lágrimas acumuladas. Lagrimas de furia y en parte de tristeza que luchaban por correr por sus mejillas.

— ¿¡Qué necesidad tienes de ir por todo Hogwarts besuqueando a gilipollas babosos! ¿Es que no te doy todo lo que necesitas? Para salir con una...

— ¿¡Con una qué, Ed, dímelo a la cara de una vez!

— Para salir con una puta ya tengo a otras. —terminó con maldad. En cuanto James se movió indignado, para salir en defensa de Lily, la chica, haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida por no llorar y aparentar tranquilidad, respiró hondo y habló:

— ¿Tú sabes por qué a los hombres les gusta tanto el fútbol? — preguntó con sorna. Él la miró como si tuviera tres ojos. — Porque es el único deporte en el que no importa el tamaño. Pueden ser buenos jugadores tanto bajitos como altos. Pero ¿sabes qué? Aquí no estamos jugando al fútbol. El tamaño importa y tú la tienes pequeña…— James, desde su sitio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada silenciosa y Ed, herido en su orgullo de hombre y profundamente indignado por esa gran acusación… o más bien pequeña… preguntó a la defensiva.

— ¿Y tú eso cómo lo sabes?

— Eso se ve. Lo que pasa es que la tuya no se ve.

— ¡Eres una puta! —gritó él. Otro golpe contra el intento de Lily, que ya no se sentía con fuerzas para contestar. James, al oír eso, salió de su escondite y le metió un puñetazo que provocó que se cayera al suelo. Mientras caía, aprovechó el impulso para darle a James en la pierna mala.

El chico gritó de dolor, y cayó a su vez al suelo agarrándose la pierna. Ed se levantó orgulloso por haber derribado al merodeador, tenía el labio sangrando pero no le importó para reírse. Lily, fuera de sí, lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza rompiéndole la nariz y volviendo a derribarlo.

Mientras se acercaba a James rápidamente, ayudándolo a levantarlo le dijo al otra vez derribado Ed con toda la indignación del mundo saliendo por sus poros.

— ¡A la próxima te hago un revuelto de huevos! ¡Con los tuyos! Y escúchame bien. Primero, yo me visto como me sale de… — empezó sin poder acabar esa frase al ser tapada su boca por la mano de James, que, ya de pie y apoyado en sus hombros, no quería que dijese ninguna barbaridad. — Segundo, —continuó tras liberarse de la mano de James. — un beso no significa una mierda, ¿Vale? Sólo el sentimiento que se pone en ellos es lo importante, y si te jode, te jodes. Y tercero, ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para andar pegándole a nadie? — Cuando intentó abrir la boca para contestarle, Lily le espetó en la cara — ¡Y vuelves a decir una sola palabra en mi presencia y te corto esa miniatura que tienes por…! —James, orgulloso y divertido por las palabras de su pelirroja volvió a taparle la boca. Lily, zafándose de nuevo, siguió. — ¡Y te dejo sin día del padre!

Scott se levantó mirándolos con odio y, agarrando su dolorida nariz, se fue a la enfermería. La chica se giró hacia James.

— ¿Cómo estás? A ver, siéntate en ese banco. —James obedeció. —Déjame ver la pierna. —puso, con mueca de dolor su pierna sobre las de Lily, que lo miró preocupada. Sacó con cuidado el vendaje y vio el color oscuro que había tomado. — ¡Merlín, Potter! Esto no me gusta nada. Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, ya.

— ¡No! Ahora más que nunca quiero ganar a Huflepuff y al imbécil de tu novio.

— ¡No es mi novio! —gritó la chica.

— ¡Cómo me gusta oírte decir eso! — bromeó.

— Incluso así tienes ánimos para hacer el idiota… Eres increíble, Potter.

— Suelen decírmelo.

— Ya salió tu modestia a flote... — dijo Lily con una media sonrisa. James la miró fijamente. Era apreciable a simple vista que las palabras de Ed le habían hecho daño. Sin importarle otro dolor que no fuera el de la chica, pasó un dedo por su mejilla y le preguntó:

— ¿Tú te encuentras bien? — Lily lo miró sorprendida pero acertó a asentir. Luego volvió a fijarse en la pierna del chico, que empezaba a adquirir un tono negruzco nada sano y se recompuso diciendo:

— Bueno, vamos a tu habitación o a dónde sea, pero tiene que ser ahora.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y, poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros caminaron hasta la torre.

Por el camino, el rostro de James iba poniéndose más y más blanco, a medida que el dolor iba empeorando. Cuando llegaron por fin al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Lily dijo la contraseña con rapidez, teniendo más ganas que nunca de. Sin embargo, la señora, indignada por el hecho de haber sido interrumpida cuando se disponía a cantar una pieza que haría romper los cristales de toda la torre, les dijo:

— No podéis entrar. Están haciendo limpieza porque…

— ¡Me importa una mierda! — Contestó Lily sin ni siquiera molestarse en escuchar los motivos— ¡Déjanos pasar o te juro que te dejo el vestido en llamas! — la Dama Gorda, aún si cabe más indignada, se hizo a un lado.

— Si luego os encontráis mal no es culpa mía. Muchachos repelentes…

— Eres una pirómana... —bromeó James con un hilo de voz.

Dentro de la habitación de los Merodeadores, Val, aún sentada en la pierna del chico y con una mano aún en su pecho lo miraba con curiosidad. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "cosas de la amistad"? Iba a preguntarle cuando oyó unos gritos procedentes de una voz conocida al otro lado de la puerta. Ambos se giraron y al reconocer la voz se levantaron separándose todo lo que podían.

— ¡Y una mierda cerrado! No estoy yo para puertas cerradas. ¡Alohomora! ¡Uy, que hostia! — gritó la pelirroja al ver que la puerta no abría ni con todos los hechizos de apertura que sabía. —Vale, se acabó. ¡Apártate, Potter! Con cuidado, así. Vale. ¡Bombarda!

La puerta de la habitación masculina estalló en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por toda la habitación e impactando en los dos ocupantes de ella. Una de las astillas alcanzó a Val en el muslo y otra provocó un corte en la parte alta del pecho de Sirius. Los chicos gritaron agarrándose las partes heridas. Los pequeños trozos de madera habían volado a tal velocidad que habían causado heridas bastante profundas, que ahora empezaban a sangrar. Lily los miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡Lo siento! Es que ya sabéis lo temperamental que me pongo cuando no me funcionan los hechizos. Bueno, ya miraremos eso. Potter, ven. —añadió volviendo a girarse hacia donde antes estaba la puerta.

En el marco de esta apareció James con el rostro del color de una hoja de papel. Lily puso un brazo del chico sobre sus hombros y lo tumbó en la cama más próxima a la puerta.

— ¡Cornamenta! —gritó Sirius abalanzándose hacia el chico y olvidándose de su propio dolor.

— ¡Merlín, Potter! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Val siguiendo al moreno. Ambos se arrodillaron ante la cama.

— El gilipollas de Scott. — dijo Lily levantando el bajo del pantalón del chico y dejando al descubierto la herida que ahora ya había adquirido un color violáceo. Val miró a la chica con los ojos como platos y Sirius puso la expresión más terrorífica que las chicas habían visto antes en él.

— ¡Lo mato! ¡Será cabrón! —dijo levantándose.

— Déjalo, Lily ya le dio un buen puñetazo... —dijo James en bajo. — De hecho creo que le partió la nariz y todo. — Sirius sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo. Verlo bromear lo animó y lo imitó diciendo:

— Joder, Evans, no dejas a uno sano, ¿eh? — siguió Sirius con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Vosotros dos tenéis una cualidad especial para bromear en las situaciones más inapropiadas, verdad? — preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Dónde tenéis el botiquín?

Val se levantó, fue corriendo hacia él y sacó todo lo que encontró dentro llevándoselo a Lily.

— Perfecto, a ver. — empezó a revisar las pociones y ungüentos que su amiga le había traído. La mayoría no los reconocía, pero cogió dos sustancias con aspecto viscoso y dijo — Yo creo que si junto esto con esto...

— No me jodas, Evans. No creas, tienes que estar segura. Que como mates a James la armamos... —interrumpió Sirius. — Ante todo, piensa en mis pobres ahijados. ¡Tienen que nacer!

— Black, sé preparar el Filtro de los Muertos y el Veritaserum con los ojos cerrados, pero en Medimagia no estoy muy desarrollada, lo siento. —contestó irónicamente. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era más presión. —Espera, —dijo fijándose en otro bote con un color más familiar— esto es Ungüento del Doctor Ubbly... ¡Es para el dolor!

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Val mirando el bote al que se refería.

— Sí. La voy a juntar con díctamo para vuestras heridas de la puerta y luego se la voy a echar a Potter. — cogió un tarro vacío y vertió un poco de ambas pociones en él. Con su barita hizo aparecer una cuchara de madera con la que revolvió la mezcla y se la pasó a los chicos.

Acto seguido, se sentó en la cama en la que descansaba James con una expresión de dolor que partiría en mil pedazos el alma de cualquiera y, con mucha delicadeza, empezó a aplicarle el ungüento del Doctor Ubbly. El rostro de James fue relajándose a medida que le aplicaba la poción, pero aún se podía apreciar en su rostro una parte del dolor que sentía.

Mientras la pelirroja intentaba aliviar el dolor de James, Sirius, a su espalda, cogió un poco de la mezcla y miró a Val. Al ver que ella seguía pendiente de su amigo, le cogió la mano y la acercó a la cama de al lado, sentándose en ella y colocando a la chica como estaban antes de que se sentara en su regazo. Sin que ella reaccionara empezó a aplicarle la solución sobre la pierna. Ella lo miró sorprendida. La estaba tocando y aún no había hecho ningún comentario jocoso...

Ella misma cogió un poco de poción y, poniendo la otra mano sobre el pecho del chico, comenzó a untarla siguiendo la línea de su herida.

Ambos cortes cicatrizaron con rapidez, dejando a penas unas blancas marcas en la piel de los chicos, que en unas horas desaparecerían. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, sin decir nada hasta que, tras oír un quejido de James que los sacó de su ensimismamiento, se acercaron de vuelta a la cama del merodeador herido.

— ¿Estás mejor, Cornamenta? —preguntó Sirius viendo la cara de su amigo.

— Sí, pero la pierna aún está rota. —contestó Lily por él. — Y yo no sé arreglar piernas...

— Bueno... —dijo Val mirando las pociones que había sacado del botiquín. —Esto de aquí es crece-huesos.

— Ya, pero Potter ya tiene huesos, lo que pasa es que están rotos...

— A eso me refiero... Si no tuviera esos huesos rotos, solo tendría que tomar esta poción y le crecerían en solo ocho horas...

— ¿¡Quieres quitarme los huesos! —preguntó James incorporándose en la cama.

— ¡Potter, no soy medimaga, no sé lo que hay que hacer en estos casos!

— ¡Ya, pero quitarme los huesos...!

— ¿Tú quieres estar sanito para el partido sin ir a la enfermería, verdad?

— ¡Sí, White, quiero jugar en el partido... pero me gustaría disponer de mis huesos si no es mucha molestia!

— ¿Y si probamos con Episkey? —sugirió Sirius intentando relajar los nervios de su amigo.

— No, ese hechizo solo sirve para huesos pequeños, o labios partidos y esas cosas. Hablando de eso. ¿Y tu nariz? —preguntó Lily fijándose en que la nariz del chico aún estaba ligeramente torcida.

— ¡Es cierto! Bueno, no pasa nada, ya se rompió más veces y esta, en particular, no duele demasiado. Pero bueno, White, ¿me la arreglas?

— ¡Ay!, es cierto, tu nariz... —dijo la chica antes de quitarle a Lily su varita de la mano. Apuntando a la nariz del chico susurró "Episkey". Esta recuperó su forma original y él la tocó, contento.

— Vaya, mucho mejor. En el fondo sí que dolía...

— ¿Y si no fue arreglar la nariz de Black, se puede saber qué hacíais vosotros dos aquí metidos? — preguntó Lily tras darse cuenta de que algo raro había pasado.

— Nada. —contestaron los dos demasiado rápidamente y al unísono. Lily los miró con desconfianza y James levantó una ceja con una expresión de descaro

— Bueno, no, nada no... — se apresuró a corregir Val. — Es decir, tenía toda la cara llena de sangre así que estuve limpiándosela...

— Sí que debía estar llena de sangre para el tiempo que os llevó... —comentó James.

— Ya ves, es que yo lo hago todo bien, incluso sangrar... —añadió Sirius con su característica ausencia de modestia.

— ¡Ay, Merlín, centrémonos, por favor! Dejando aparte las estupideces de Black y vuestros secretitos ¿se os ocurre alguna idea para arreglar el hueso de Potter? —dijo Lily recuperando su varita.

— ¿Qué usaste la última vez? —preguntó Val esquivando el tema anterior.

— Episkey, pero ya se ve que con huesos grandes no funciona.

— ¿Y si le preguntamos a la madre de Rosie? Ella es medimaga... —propuso la morena tras unos segundos de silencio.

— ¡Sí, claro! Y así ni juego el próximo partido ni los quinientos siguientes... —dijo James irónicamente. — Porque, además, si se entera ella, mi madre se enterará también. Están compenetradas, te lo digo en serio. — Sirius le dio la razón.

— ¡Uy que hostia, Potter...! — dijeron las dos chicas al unísono. Los chicos rieron. Al parecer no solo eran las madres las que se compenetraban.

— Vale, está bien. Avisad a la madre de Rosie, pero no le digáis que es para mí. — accedió James.

— Vale, Val, vamos a la chimenea y tú, Black, cuida de Potter. No dejes que se levante.

— Tranquila, Evans, te estará esperando en la cama, así, como te gusta. —Contestó el chico con dobles intenciones. Val se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa, James chocó el puño con su amigo, riendo y Lily salió con los ojos en blanco.

— Canuto... —llamó James a su amigo en cuanto las chicas hubieron salido de la habitación.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Hay algo que debería saber? — preguntó con una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, normalmente cuando en nuestra habitación hay una chica escasamente vestida con una camisa tuya y tú estás medio en pelotas... Pues oye, da qué pensar...

— ¿Es cosa mía o me estás preguntando si me tiré a White?

— ¡Siempre tienes que estropear la emoción de las cosas! Solamente estaba insinuando que a pocas chicas dejaste tú escapar con tan poca ropa como llevaba ella...

— Mejor en camisa que en toalla...

— Otro punto a mi favor... ¿Desde cuándo vas tú vistiendo a las chicas?

— Jodido malpensado... —rió Sirius.

— Hermano, pensar mal en estas situaciones es lo normal cuando se habla de ti... —Sirius volvió a sonreír, orgulloso por su fama, y antes de que pudiera contestar, oyeron los pasos de las chicas aproximándose. Solo atinó a decir en bajo:

— Tú dame tiempo y verás...

Ellas entraron por la puerta sin darse cuenta de la mirada de complicidad de los dos chicos. Lily apuntó a la pierna de James y murmuró un conjuro, que hizo que los huesos del chico se recolocaran. Mientras lo hacían, James sintió un profundo dolor, que al poco rato fue menguando.

—De todas formas, Potter, vas a tener que tomarte una poción, solo para asegurar el hechizo. ¿Dónde está tu material de hacer pociones? —preguntó Lily en cuanto la pierna del chico estuvo recompuesta.

— En mi baúl. El de la cama de al lado. — antes de que pudiera acercarse, Sirius se interpuso en su camino con intención de coger él las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, dentro de ese baúl había cosas que una chica tan responsable como Lily no podía ver sin armarles un espectáculo.

Sacó el equipo de pociones y un caldero y Lily se sentó en el suelo. Con ayuda de Val empezó a mezclar ingredientes hasta adquirir la poción del color y textura deseados.

Mientras, supuestamente ajenos a todo esto y abrazados en un árbol al lado del lago, dos adolescentes enamorados reían imaginando las consecuencias de la broma que acababan de gastar.

— ¿Crees que se habrán matado? —preguntaba el chico. La chica rió.

— A estas alturas, si no lo hicieron estarán a punto. Pero, ¡Merlín! Espero que Val no se pase de sangrienta...

— Tranquila, Sirius sabrá defenderse... — la castaña volvió a reír, emocionada.

— ¿Crees que sabrán que fuimos nosotros los que cerramos todo y convencimos a la Dama Gorda?

— Ni se lo imaginarán, cariño... —contestó él con una sonrisa maléfica. La chica rió y lo besó.

Eran conscientes de que en cuanto sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que ellos habían sido los culpables de haberse quedado encerrados en la torre, la guerra de sexos acabaría, llevando inmediatamente y sin ninguna duda al respecto, a una guerra de parejas, o, si James y Lily tomaban parte, a una guerra de grupos. Sin embargo ellos contaban con el factor sorpresa y hasta que este desapareciera tenían tiempo para actuar como si fueran el destino o, aunque aún no lo supieran, como modernos celestinos.


	15. For me to know and for you to find out

_**That's for me to know and for you to find out **_

— Y entonces entró Longbottom y se empezó a reír de nosotros... —dijo Lily concluyendo el relato sobre la tarde anterior a su amiga castaña, mientras ambas disfrutaban de un suculento desayuno la mañana siguiente.

— No me extraña. — Sonrió esta— Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Val y Sirius estaban medio en bolas, y tú y James encima de una cama...

— ¡Pero solo le estaba echando la poción! —se defendió esta.

— Ya. Pero cariño, ya sabes cómo están las hormonas en Hogwarts... Para todo el mundo lo normal en esa situación sería pensar mal. Mejor dicho, para cualquiera pensar mal en cualquier situación sería lo normal... —sentenció Rose pensativa.

— ¡La gente lo malinterpreta todo! — se quejó la pelirroja.

— Así es más divertido. —añadió ella sonriente. — ¿Val no baja a desayunar?

— No. Se le volverían a pegar las sábanas. Pero vamos, la esperamos en clase que nos quedan diez minutos para que empiece. —Rose asintió terminándose su zumo y levantándose, en el mismo momento en el que los cuatro merodeadores hacían su breve acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor, cogiendo unos bollos para llevar y acercándose a las chicas.

— ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Ya te contó Lily lo de ayer? Solo se les ocurre a los elfos de Hogwarts encerrar a estudiantes en sus habitaciones... —dijo Remus con una sonrisa pícara a su novia tras darle un beso. Rose lo miró con complicidad y contuvo una sonrisa delatora.

— Ya. Conociéndolos podían haberse matado...

— ¡Eh! Que somos casi adultos y civilizados. —protestó James metiéndose en la conversación. Sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco. — Ah, Lily, por cierto, muchas gracias por el hechizo y la poción. Ya casi no me duele así que el día del partido voy a estar perfectamente. ¡Eres un genio!

— ¿Qué esperabas, Potter? —preguntó ella sonriendo. James se quedó mirando fijamente esa sonrisa unos segundos. Le encantaba. Rara vez, por no decir escasa vez, se la dedicaba a él, y esos momentos eran fantásticos.

— ¿Por qué no me llamas James? —preguntó él intentando esconder la angustia que le producía el hecho de que Lily aún no lo considerara un amigo.

— No sé. La costumbre. Por no hablar de que en cuanto la cagues otra vez, como haces siempre, voy a volver a llamarte Potter... y cosas peores. —contestó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Oh, venga! Ni que siempre estuviera cagándola...

— Lo cierto es que sí, Potter, siempre la estás cagando...

— Sí, pero la mayoría de las gilipolleces que digo o hago te hacen reír, aunque lo intentes esconder.

— ¡Pues no! —contestó ella con fingida indignación. —Lo cierto es que no me hacen ni pizca de gracia.

— ¿Y qué me dices de aquella vez le colgué a Snivellus su ropa interior de la Torre de Astronomía? —Remus y Rose pusieron los ojos en blanco. Lily negó un tanto enfadada.

— Te recuerdo que por aquel entonces Snape era mi mejor amigo. Y te odié por haber hecho eso.

— Ya bueno, no es el mejor ejemplo... ¿Y cuando le teñí el pelo de los colores de Gryffindor a todos los Slytherins? —preguntó él recordando aquella novatada que habían hecho en segundo curso.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿A caso no te acuerdas de que todo Gryffindor de segundo tuvo que ir a pedirles perdón a las mazmorras? No, no me hizo gracia.

— James, mejor déjalo. Si no lo reconoció entonces no lo va a hacer ahora... —dijo Remus con intención de picarla.

— O sea, que sí que le hizo gracia. —comentó James con orgullo.

— He de admitir que incluso a mi me hizo gracia... —dijo Rose con una sonrisa recordando el momento.

— ¡Pues a mí no! Y es normal que a ti sí que te hiciera gracia. Te pasabas la vida con ellos. Eras prácticamente tan insoportable como ellos.

— Muchas gracias, Lily, tú siempre tan dulce... —intervino Remus con ironía.

— No, perdona, — añadió Rose sin dejar contestar a Lily— pero solo nos veíamos de vez en cuando. Porque eso fue en segundo, cuando Val y yo superamos nuestro odio la una a la otra y nos hicimos amigas. Pero como ella odiaba a los Merodeadores, yo pasaba poco tiempo con ellos...

— Pero eso no quiere decir nada, seguías siendo su amiga...

— Sí, pero era mucho más madura que ellos, y algunas de sus bromas no me hacían gracia.

— Otra cariñosa de la vida... —comentó Remus usando el mismo tono que había usado con Lily.

— Bueno, el caso es que no me hizo gracia. Me pareció muy infantil por vuestra parte. —sentenció la pelirroja.

— ¿Infantil? ¿Tú sabes el tiempo que nos llevó preparar esa novatada? ¿Y la de libros que tuvimos que consultar? Al fin y al cabo, por muy buenos magos que fuéramos, aún éramos pequeños e inexpertos... ¿O no, eh, Canuto?

— ¿Eh, qué? ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó el moreno como despertando de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó James preocupado.

— ¿A mí? Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¡Te encanta recordar esa novatada!

— ¿De qué novatada me hablas?

— Sirius... ¿en qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Remus tras lanzar una rápida mirada de complicidad a Rose.

— En nada... Pero una cosa, gente, aún nos quedan por bajar dos pisos en un minuto y medio, así que yo os recomendaría que dejarais la cháchara y que os dierais vida... —añadió mirando un reloj. Los demás se apresuraron por el pasillo con gestos de afirmación y llegaron a las mazmorras a penas sin hacer comentarios.

Sirius, por su parte, se alegraba de haber conseguido escurrir el bulto tan fácilmente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Cómo iba a reconocer delante de todos ellos que estaba pensando en su día anterior con la morena?

Mientras ellos entraban a la clase, la chica corría escaleras abajo intentando llegar a tiempo y no hacer que quitaran puntos a su casa. No podía creer que el día anterior hubiera estado con Sirius sin haberlo matado. Y lo que era peor, sin haber tenido ganas de hacerlo. No concebía un mundo en el que ella, Valerie Jane White y él, Sirius Orion Black pudieran ser amigos o, por lo menos, estar en la misma habitación sin discutir. Pero así había sido, e incluso habían hablado como dos personas que se llevaban bien. _¿En qué estaría pensando?_ Se recriminó a sí misma. _Ahora seguro que piensa que me gusta, que me cae bien o que quiero algo con él. Cerdo gilipollas... Ojalá le hubiera dado más fuerte con la antorcha..._

Entró en clase apresurada tras recibir el permiso del profesor para ello y se sentó al lado de Rose, que la miraba con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿También hoy querías escabullirte de clase? A ver si la mañana de ayer con Sirius te resultó tan agradable que no podías evitar hacer hoy lo mismo...

— No seas idiota. —contestó Val dándole en el brazo. —Me quedé dormidísima, no sé por qué. ¿Y esa qué hace? —preguntó mirando con los ojos como platos a la derecha de Rose, donde estaba Lily riéndose de algo que le había dicho James, sentado detrás de ella.

— No me pidas que la entienda... —dijo Rose negando con la cabeza. Val sonrió y giró su cabeza hacia la mesa de atrás, como por inercia. Detrás de Rose estaba sentado Sirius. Se miraron durante unas milésimas de segundo y luego apartaron la vista, incómodos. Remus, que había captado el gesto, miró a Rose con una ceja levantada y. sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo. La chica contuvo una sonrisa. La pareja estaba contenta, creían, ilusamente, que habían conseguido que Sirius y Val se llevaran bien.

Sin embargo, nada más lejos de eso, lo que habían conseguido era crear un nuevo ambiente de tensión entre los dos adolescentes. Ambos se castigaban mentalmente de las formas más dolorosas posibles mientras pensaban _"Merlín, ¿qué pasó ayer conmigo?_".

Val, por su parte, además de ese sentimiento que no podía explicar, tenía otro dentro, la curiosidad que las declaraciones de Sirius de la tarde anterior habían hecho amedrentar. Todo ese asunto del Erumpent del que ahora parecían haber pasado siglos... el hecho de que tanto el perro que las había salvado como Sirius cojeaban de la misma pierna tras ser atacado el animal... y el grosor de las carpetas de la enfermería de los chicos, añadido a esa conversación que habían tenido en la que James le había dicho a Sirius que eran unos héroes...Y ahora, eso tan extraño que le había dicho Sirius al día anterior al ver sus cicatrices... Val se sentía frustrada. Era como si tuviera muchas piezas de un puzle, pero no lograra encajarlas porque le faltaban las más importantes. Estaba dispuesta a resolver el enigma, y no importaba qué se interpusiera en su camino.

— O sea, que para el lunes tenemos dos exámenes y dos trabajos, para el martes otros dos exámenes y el miércoles otro trabajo... ¡Me voy a suicidar! —dijo Lily histérica completando su calendario de exámenes con los que acababan de mandarle. Val puso los ojos en blanco.

— Siempre que empiezan a ponernos los exámenes te da la venada del suicidio... No eres extremista tú ni nada, ¿eh?

— ¡Joder, es que tú mira todo lo que hay que hacer! Este fin de semana no se me va a ver el pelo...

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Remus llegando al Gran Comedor, donde estaban comiendo las chicas, y poniéndose entre su novia y la pelirroja.

— ¡Pues por todo lo que hay que hacer, claro!

— ¿Los exámenes? ¡Qué casualidad! Justo de eso venía hablando con los chicos.

— Tanta casualidad no es, teniendo en cuenta que el capullo de Slughorn nos acaba de poner un examen y un trabajo así, de un día para otro... No creo que mucha gente esté contenta con eso.

— Lo cierto es que ellos son bastante indiferentes al respecto...

— Claro, porque tanto el capullo de Potter como el gilipollas de Black lo dejan todo para el último día... ¡Y así les va! —dijo indignada la pelirroja

— Lils, tienen dos Supera las Expectativas... y el resto Extraordinarios.

— ¡Lupin! No los defiendas... ¡Arg, da igual! No me entendéis, me voy a estudiar. Nos vemos en clase. — y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salía apresurada por el pasillo se chocó contra alguien, que reaccionó agarrándola para que no se cayera al suelo. Eso hizo que se pusiera aún de peor humor.

— ¡Pelirroja! ¿Tanto te gustan mis brazos que siempre quieres que te recojan cuando caes? ¿O es que te arrepientes de haberme curado y quieres volver a lesionarme? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida el moreno.

— Vete a la mierda, Potter. ¡No! Mejor, vete a la torre de Astronomía y tírate.

— ¡Tranquila Lily, que era una broma! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hoy no estabas de buenas?

— No, Potter, y no voy a estarlo nunca porque tú sigues existiendo. Así que, si me dejas pasar, evitarás que te mate.

— Así me gusta, con buenos modales, preciosa. Nos vemos luego, ¿sí? Cuando estés más... calmadita. — Lily lo miró furibunda y lo apartó para poder seguir con su camino. James se dio la vuelta para mirarla. _Increíble, _se dijo _Es borde, histérica y cambia de humor más que Canuto de novia. Pero sigue siendo perfecta. _

Volvió a sonreír al sitio por dónde se había ido y se giró otra vez para entrar al Comedor. Vio de lejos a Remus y a Rose con Val y fue hacia ellos ocupando el sitio al lado del merodeador.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Lily?

— Época de exámenes. —contestaron los otros tres al unísono.

A pesar de que era la única que parecía tomarse a pecho los trabajos y exámenes, Lily no fue la única persona que apenas salió a tomar el aire el fin de semana. Todos tenían que reconocer que, al ser su último año, no podían tomárselo a broma si querían entrar en las carreras que habían decidido para después de Hogwarts.

James se puso a repasar Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la sala de los menesteres, acompañado por Sirius y Peter, que durante los duelos de sus amigos se limitaba a mirarlos y a estudiar su libro de Encantamientos. Sirius y James servían perfectamente de rival para el otro, y solían quedar en muy justos empates durante sus duelos.

Remus y Rose se pasaron el fin de semana preparando pociones, asignatura para la cual tenían que presentar una muestra de "el filtro de los muertos" para el martes, y además un examen el lunes. Remus era bastante bueno en ello, y ayudaba a Rose dándole consejos, a los que ella respondía, entre carantoñas, ayudándolo a él a preparar el examen de Transformaciones del martes.

Por su parte, Val y Lily se centraron en Historia de la Magia. No era, ni mucho menos, su asignatura favorita, pero tenían que hacer un trabajo sobre la sociedad de los gigantes durante las revueltas de la Edad Media, y eso llevaba su tiempo.

Era sábado por la noche, cuando Val, que aún estaba en la biblioteca repasando para el examen de pociones del lunes, oyó unos pasos en el escrupuloso silencio de la noche. _"Mierda" _fue lo primero que pensó. Y es que estaba allí sin permiso, por el simple hecho de que no podía soportar estudiar en la Sala Común, dónde Sirius Black se había pasado la noche buscando algo que realmente ansiaba encontrar en la boca de una chica. Sopló y apagó el candelabro que tenía encendido delante, y, amparada por la luz de la media luna que entraba por las ventanas, recogió los pergaminos y se dispuso a marcharse. Antes de que pudiera moverse, oyó una voz proveniente de la persona que había entrado, y la reconoció al instante. Enmudeció y se pegó a la pared para no ser descubierta mientras escuchaba lo que decía.

— ¿A qué día cae este mes? —murmuró la inimitable voz de Sirius.

— A veinticinco, y hoy aún es cinco, así que no hay problema. De todas formas me preocupa, lleva bastante tiempo comportándose de una forma rara durante las transformaciones. —Contestó la que Val identificó como la voz de James. No lograba oír bien todo lo que decía, pero no podía acercarse más si no quería ser descubierta. Captó la palabra "transformaciones" y supuso que estaban hablando de la asignatura, aunque le parecía extraño que así fuera. Parecía que hablaban de una cosa más privada y personal, a juzgar por el tono solemne y serio de sus voces.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No sé. No es el mismo. Y cuando llega la mañana parece más inquieto que antes. Y más triste.

— ¿Crees que tiene que ver con el hecho de que esté con Rosie? — contestó el moreno en una inaudible voz. _¿Rosie? ¿Han dicho Rosie? Y ¿quién está más triste e inquieto que antes? Tengo que acercarme más... Esto seguro que tiene que ver con todo ese misterio que estos dos tienen encima. _Sigilosamente se deslizó hasta la siguiente fila, quedando así a una distancia de tan solo dos bloques de estanterías de ellos.

— No lo sé. Puede que sí, que sea porque se preocupa por ella y siente que si le cuenta la verdad ella lo odiará.

_¿¡Pero a quién se refieren! ¿A Remus? ¿Qué verdad puede ocultar Remus?_

— Bueno, comprende que no es fácil decirle a tu novia... —Val contuvo la respiración. Por fin se iba a enterar del secreto. Pero en el momento en que Sirius iba a volver a hablar, se oyó cómo se abría chirriando la puerta de la biblioteca, y un maullido acusador. —Agg, ya está esa dichosa gata... —susurró. —Corre, coge el libro y vámonos, yo cojo la capa. — James asintió en un murmuró y cogió un libro de la estantería con la varita. Después Val no volvió a escuchar nada, excepto la voz de Filch diciéndole a su gata que lo acompañara a patrullar en la séptima planta.

_Puñetera gata inoportuna... _pensó Val fastidiada. Aún con mucho sigilo por si el animal todavía no se había ido, continuó su camino hacia la mesa dónde estaban los chicos y miró la estantería para ver de qué sección era el libro que habían cogido.

Se fijó que había un hueco en una colección de enciclopedias sobre animales, criaturas y enfermedades mágicas. Caían pequeñas motitas de polvo, como si alguien hubiera movido algo que anteriormente hubiera estado ahí. Perfecto, debía ser eso. _Exactamente,_ se fijó mientras alumbraba los tomos con la varita encendida, _falta el tomo que incluye los comprendidos entre la K y la N. ¿Qué diablos pueden andar buscando si ya no tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?_

Dejó sus cavilaciones y se giró para marcharse. De repente paró en seco y se volvió a girar hacia la estantería buscando un tomo. Había sentido aparecer una pregunta en su mente, como por inspiración divina. Como si una musa le hubiera susurrado una sola palabra al oído. Cogió el tomo de la E a la H y lo abrió casi al principio. Seguramente había algo que se le había olvidado aquella noche sobre aquel animal que había atacado al perro que la había salvado.

_Aquí esta_ murmuró mirando la palabra en letras escarlatas sobre el fondo amarillento del libro. _Erumpent: El erumpent es una bestia gris... blablablá... _leyó saltándose el párrafo dónde hablaba de su procedencia_. El cuerno del erumpent puede atravesar cualquier cosa, desde la piel hasta el metal, y contiene un fluido mortal que provoca el estallido de todo lo que haya sido inyectado en él... blablablá... Sin embargo, si un erumpent ataca con una de sus patas a otro animal o a un humano, esta herida no será mortal, pero dejará de por vida una cicatriz incurable, pero apenas visible._

_Así que, si lo que ponía en el informe es verdad, y Black fue atacado por un erumpent, ¡solo tengo que buscar esa dichosa cicatriz y comprobar si es en el mismo sitio que la del perro! _Val estaba emocionada. Por fin podría descubrir el secreto. _Pero, ¿qué digo? _pensó mientras analizaba las locuras que pasaban por su mente_ Que Black tenga la cicatriz no quiere decir nada... Es imposible que sea un animago, o si no estaría registrado. Además, tiene dieciséis años, no pudo hacerlo. Estoy delirando. _Se dijo mientras se reía y se sentaba en una silla. _Si nosotras encontramos el erumpent, es más que posible que Black y Potter también lo encontraran y que el perro y el ciervo no llegaran a tiempo a salvarlos. Uf, Val, tienes que dejar de imaginarte locuras. _Volvió a reír, negó con la cabeza y, tras dejar el libro en su sitio y volver a coger sus apuntes, salió de la biblioteca en silencio y se dirigió a la torre con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta por Filch o uno de los prefectos. Sin embargo, en su mente aún volaban los recuerdos de una conversación entre los dos chicos muy lejana, en la que James había llamado héroe a Sirius. Y, además, estaba la incertidumbre de pensar que Remus podría estar escondiéndole algo a Rose. Decidió no darle más vueltas. Había oído decir a James que pasaría algo el día veinticinco de ese mes. Y, para entonces, estaría preparada.

El domingo amaneció como un día lluvioso en Hogwarts. No obstante los aficionados del Quidditch estaban ilusionados. Por fin se disputaría el partido que daría comienzo a la "liga de Hogwarts" como muchos la solían llamar. Sin embargo, a las cinco de la tarde, dos horas antes de la hora a la que estaba prevista el partido empezó a llover cada vez más, hasta que empezó a tronar de tal forma que incluso en las mazmorras se escuchaba el retumbar de la tormenta.

James estaba en la Sala Común, con parte del equipo, repasando la táctica que tendrían que seguir, atendiendo al mal tiempo y a la poca visibilidad que tendrían cuando entró la profesora McGonagall con su peculiar gesto de intolerancia en la cara.

— Potter, ven aquí. —lo llamó desde la puerta. James se acercó a ella intentando recordar algo malo que hubiera hecho recientemente por lo cual la profesora pudiera regañarlo. Pero, dejando aparte un par de novatadas a unos alumnos de Slytherin, que habían llevado a cabo él y los otros tres Merodeadores el viernes anterior, no recordaba nada que pudiera causarle problemas.

— Profesora, sea lo que sea por lo que viene a reñirme, esta vez le juro que no he sido yo. Pero ya sabe cómo le encanta a esas sucias ratas de los Slytherins culparnos a mis pobres e inocentes amigos y a mí de todo lo malo que pasa en este castillo.

— Potter... —empezó la profesora más enfadada. Se calló y respiró. —prefiero no saber lo que tú y tu pandilla de... pequeños delincuentes... habéis hecho. Lo que venía a decirte es que debido al temporal el director ha decidido cancelar el partido.

— ¡¿Está de coña?

— ¡Potter!

— Perdón, profesora, — se retractó James, aún molesto— pero es que nosotros nos vemos capaces a jugar a pesar de las condiciones.

— Potter, ¿no estarás cuestionando las órdenes del director, verdad?

— No, profesora, pero lo que digo es que tenemos jugado en peores condiciones.

— Lo dudo, Potter. Han cerrado todas las vías de acceso a Hosmeade por el peligro que pueden causar los fuertes vientos. Estamos ante un temporal que durará, según las previsiones del director, por lo menos dos semanas. Incluso nos veremos obligados a cancelar las visitas a Hosmeade, y las clases que se impartan fuera del castillo, así que mucho menos vamos a permitir que arriesguéis vuestras vidas subidos a una escoba que el viento se puede llevar como si nada.

— Bueno, profesora no sea exage...

— Ya está, Potter. Asunto finalizado. —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. —¡Ah! —recordó volviéndose hacia James. — Por si su inteligente cabecita no lo había deducido ya, obviamente quedan cancelados los entrenamientos. Y, Potter, no quiero que salgáis del castillo, que nos conocemos. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, profesora. —contestó James con monotonía.

— Perfecto. Hasta luego.

— Hasta luego, profesora.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Lily levantando la cabeza de sus libros una vez se hubo marchado la profesora. — ¿No vais a jugar?

— ¿De verdad quieres que arriesgue mi vida subido a una escoba que el viento se puede llevar como si nada, pelirroja?

— ¿Sabes qué, Potter? Si lo sé no te curo...

— Tarde para arrepentirse, preciosa.

— No lo digas dos veces que te repito la jugada...

— Me encantas cuando te pones agresiva...

— ¡Déjame estudiar en paz, Potter! —James sonrió de lado, le guiñó un ojo y, acto seguido se giró y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba su equipo para darle las noticias.

Llegó el lunes, y con él, los exámenes que los alumnos de séptimo curso tenían que hacer, como primer control de los EXTASIS. Sin embargo el tiempo no mejoró. Al contrario. Si cabe estaba incluso peor que el día anterior.

Lily, fiel a sus costumbres, engullía histérica sus cereales mientras terminaba de repasar los ingredientes necesarios para confeccionar las pociones que entraban como materia para el examen.

Rose y Remus entraron en el Gran Comedor y, al verla, se sentaron a su lado. Rose le quitó los apuntes de la mano y se los pasó a Remus para que se los apartara a la pelirroja. La chica miró a Rose con los ojos abiertos como platos, intentando entender el motivo por que cual la chica había osado hacerle eso, arriesgando así su vida.

— Lily, eres la mejor alumna que hay en Hogwarts de Pociones. Casi me atrevería a decir que deberías darle clases a Slughorn. No te hace falta repasar. Estoy segura que puedes decirme los ingredientes de cualquier poción de memoria, e incluso por orden alfabético. — Remus asintió y añadió:

— Venga Lils, ¿no sabes que repasar antes de un examen da mala suerte? ¡Aún te vas a traer mal fario! — Lily sonrió nerviosamente.

— Vale, pero contadme algo que me distraiga para que no os arranque la cabeza de cuajo. — Los chicos rieron en el mismo momento en el que hacía su aparición Val en el Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó uniéndose a sus amigos.

— Nada. Los instintos asesinos de Lily. —contestó Remus sonriendo. Val sonrió a su vez sabiendo a qué se refería. En ese momento vino a su mente la conversación de los Merodeadores y su gesto cambió. Miró a Remus con interrogación, como intentando descubrir con solo mirarlo eso que le escondía a Rose. Pero él ya había girado la cabeza, así que no llegó a captar esa mirada. Val se sentó al otro lado de Lily.

— ¿Y tú a qué hora te levantaste? Porque yo me desperté diez minutos antes de lo normal y no estabas...

— ¡Es cierto! —gritó Rose emocionada apuntando a su amiga con su cuchara. — ¡Hoy Val se despertó a tiempo! ¡Incluso antes que yo! — Remus la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿De verdad? Con lo que le gusta dormir...

— Bueno, dejando aparte los comentarios ofensivos hacia mi persona, me gustaría recibir una respuesta de mi amiga— dijo remarcando la última palabra. La pareja sonrió y chocaron una mano en gesto de complicidad.

— Me apetecía correr por el jardín... —dijo Lily.

— ¿Correr? —preguntaron los otros tres mirándola como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

— ¿Correr? —corearon los otros dos merodeadores, que, acompañados por Peter, acababan de llegar a la mesa.

— ¿Quién quiere correr? —preguntó Sirius que no se había enterado de por qué repetía el verbo.

— A Lilyta se le dio por correr por el jardín a las siete y media de la mañana. —contestó Remus.

— ¿Correr? —preguntaron, ahora sí, los otros dos con sorpresa. — ¿A las siete y media?

— En realidad me desperté a las siete... —corrigió Lily. —Tenía demasiada energía acumulada.

— ¿Y corriste, así, por las buenas? —preguntó Val.

— Sí, ¿por qué os extraña tanto?

— ¡Porque está cayendo el diluvio universal! —contestó Sirius por todos mientras señalaba al techo encantado del Gran Comedor donde se podía ver el tiempo que hacía fuera.

— ¡Y truena! —añadió James. — ¿Y si te llega a caer un rayo, Lilyta? ¿Qué iba a ser de nuestros niños? ¡Y de mí!

— ¡Potter, asúmelo, tú y yo no vamos a tener hijos juntos!

— ¡Lilyta!

— Ya empezamos... —dijo Rose por lo bajo.

— La eterna discusión. —la siguió Remus.

James, con una expresión de exagerado disgusto en la cara miraba a Lily como pidiéndole una explicación, mientras ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados en un intento de encontrar autocontrol, respiraba profundamente para no empezar a gritar.

Se acababa de dar por finalizada por fin la clase de pociones. Lily repasaba en su mente todo lo que había echado a la poción satisfecha. Le había salido bien. Por su parte, Val, Rose y Remus también estaban contentos. Les habían mandado preparar una poción que habían practicado justo la noche anterior. James y Sirius eran un poco distintos.

James aún no entendía por qué su humo que supuestamente debería ser verde lima, había adquirido un color rosado. Y Sirius, con la cara manchada de hollín azul que no salía ni por cuanto, intentaba recordar cómo había llegado allí.

De todas formas a todos les había funcionado al final, a unos mejor que a otros, pero todos esperaban pasar el examen. Empezaron a hablar entre sí de lo que había puesto cada uno, pero no tenían demasiado tiempo, puesto que el siguiente examen programado era a continuación. Corrieron hasta la clase de Transformaciones de la Profesora McGonagall que los esperaba detrás de su escritorio leyendo una carta y con una expresión asqueada que no daba muchos ánimos. Al ver a sus alumnos dejó la carta encima de la mesa y comenzó el examen.


	16. Aquí nadie se va de rositas

_**Aquí nadie se va de rositas**__**.**_

Llegó por fin la hora de la cena lo que significaba que hasta por lo menos el día siguiente los alumnos de séptimo curso no tendrían que andar corriendo por los pasillos por miedo a entrar tarde a un examen. Sin embargo, no estaban, ni de lejos, relajados. Esa "jodida semana", como Sirius había empezado a denominarla, aún acababa de empezar.

Los profesores, sin embargo, demostraban un comportamiento bastante distinto al de sus alumnos. La señora Hook hablaba emocionada con una profesora McGonagall, que negaba con el ceño fruncido. Binns parecía dar botecitos en su asiento mientras Slughorn le contaba lo que a vista de todos parecía ser una de esas historias de su juventud. Pero, más alegre que ninguno de sus demás compañeros, Dumbledore miraba orgulloso a sus alumnos, de una forma que parecía que hasta su mirada sonreía. La profesora de herbología, sentada a su derecha le sonrió y señaló con la cabeza a los alumnos, como incitando a Dumbledore a que hablara. Este sonrió a su vez y se levantó, aclarándose la garganta.

En unos pocos segundos se hizo el silencio en todo el Gran Comedor.

— Queridos alumnos, tengo una noticia excelente que daros. El Ministerio de Magia ha decidido que se llevará a cabo en nuestro colegio el Torneo de Jóvenes Talentos Europeos del Quidditch. —todos se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y empezaron a gritar ilusionados. — ¡Silencio, por favor! —pidió el director con una sonrisa. Los alumnos enmudecieron. — Vendrá gente de todas las nacionalidades, y seleccionadores de los mejores equipos de Quidditch del mundo, así que espero que vosotros, (y me dirijo en especial a los alumnos de los últimos cursos) deis, más que nadie, una imagen de responsabilidad y madurez de la que tendrán que tomar ejemplo vuestros compañeros más pequeños. —se oyeron algunas risas por lo bajo, bien disimuladas con alguna que otra tos. — Además, los que queráis podéis presentaros como voluntarios para ayudar al acondicionamiento de nuestro campo. Vamos a tener que aumentar el número de gradas, la seguridad y otras muchas cosas que los organizadores estarán encantados de explicaros. Los interesados podéis apuntaros en vuestra Sala Común, en un anuncio que se colgará esta tarde. El único requisito para ello es ser de séptimo. ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿Cuándo va a ser? — preguntó un Hufflepuff con urgencia. Todos rieron por la rapidez de la pregunta. — Es decir... ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener para prepararlo? — la profesora McGonagall puso una mueca de fastidio y el director sonrió abiertamente.

— En diez días. Del 17 al 20 de Noviembre. Al Ministerio le encanta avisar con tiempo de las cosas. — comentó con ironía.

— ¿Y nosotros podemos apuntarnos al torneo?

— Sí, las pruebas serán dos días antes del evento. Los escogidos podrán participar en las pruebas del torneo. Dejad a Hogwarts en buen lugar. —dijo con una sonrisa alentadora antes de empezar a explicarles todos los detalles.

Al parecer el jueves y el viernes correspondientes a los dos primeros días del concurso, los alumnos que se apuntaran como voluntarios, y los que participaran en las pruebas podrían ausentarse de ir a clase. Estarían a la disposición de los organizadores del evento y, además, podrían acudir a la fiesta que tendría lugar el último día.

Los organizarían en distintos grupos, atendiendo a lo que tuvieran que preparar. Estaría el grupo que se encargaría de prepararlo todo para la fiesta y decoraría el castillo, el que se encargaría de adecuar el campo de Quidditch, los que se encargarían de acondicionar el ala del castillo en la que se quedarían los participantes y los que prepararían las carpas dónde se harían charlas de jugadores de Quidditch famosos y dónde se realizarían distintas actividades para los visitantes del castillo en esas fechas, así como padres y los alumnos de cursos inferiores a séptimo. La clasificación la harían ese fin de semana, cuando los organizadores principales del evento tenían prevista su llegada a Hogwarts, así que solo tenían cinco días para decidir si apuntarse o no.

En menos de un día, la hoja del tablón de Gryffindor estaba llena, y no quedaba ni un solo alumno de séptimo que no se hubiera apuntado. McGonagall sonrió orgullosa al ver a sus alumnos tan motivados. Pero esa sonrisa se crispó un poco al comprender que seguramente alguno lo haría por el simple hecho de perder clase. Puso los ojos en blanco y le llevó la lista al director, que sería el encargado de dárselas a los organizadores.

A pesar de los muchos exámenes que aún les quedaban por hacer esa semana, los Merodeadores y las chicas estaban emocionados con respecto a la idea. Entre clase y clase, imaginaban emocionados lo que les tocaría hacer a ellos, y, tanto James y Sirius como Rose y Val, esperaban con ansias que llegara el momento de hacer las pruebas para participar en el concurso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la expectación que causaba un acto semejante, ninguno de los alumnos de séptimo curso podía permitirse flaquear con respecto a las clases. Séptimo era, sin duda, el año más difícil, en el que les exigían más y, sobre todo, el año en el que se decidiría todo su futuro académico, así que todos sabían que tenían que estar más centrados que nunca en pasar los exámenes.

Así que, tras esos tortuosos días de estudio y trabajo, el tan ansiado viernes llegó, y con él, el aumento de nerviosismo por parte de los alumnos, ya que la llegada de los organizadores estaba prevista para el día siguiente a primera hora.

Era la hora de la cena y alumnos y profesores imaginaban emocionados lo que les depararía la siguiente semana. En un momento entre el segundo plato y el postre, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con un poderoso estruendo, y por ellas llegó un empapado Hagrid que, con actitud apresurada se acercó a la mesa de los profesores llenando todo el pasillo de barro.

La tormenta aún no había pasado, y eso, además de en el techo del Gran Comedor, se podía ver en el aspecto de Hagrid.

— ¡Profesor Dumbledore, tienen que venir! ¡El calamar gigante se ha vuelto loco y está tirando troncos de árboles al campo de Quidditch!

Inmediatamente todos los profesores se levantaron y, tras darle instrucciones a los prefectos sobre mantener el orden, salieron atropelladamente del Gran Comedor.

James, sentado en una de las esquinas de la mesa, miró a Sirius con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, a la cual Sirius respondió, como diciéndole sin palabras que pensaban lo mismo. Remus los miró conteniendo otra sonrisa orgullosa.

— Fase uno completada. —dijo Remus entendiendo sus miradas.

— Pues teníais razón, sí que fue fácil... — Comentó Peter perplejo. James y Sirius sonrieron abiertamente y se levantaron de la mesa al mismo tiempo. Apremiaron a Remus y a Peter para que los siguieran.

— ¡Venga! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

— Remus... —murmuró Rose que había escuchado la conversación de los chicos y ahora los miraba con ojos inquisidores. — ¿Qué vais a hacer? —preguntó duramente.

— Una locura en la que llevamos preparando mucho tiempo, cielo. Pronto lo entenderás todo. — dio un beso a su novia en los labios y se levantó emocionado, seguido por Peter.

— Bien, ya sabéis cómo proceder. —dijo James una vez hubieron alcanzado las puertas del Gran Comedor. —En cuanto acabéis id al Gran Comedor. Nos vemos allí. — añadió sin poder esconder su entusiasmo.

— ¡Fiesta pijama en la Sala Común de Gryffindor! —gritó un Sirius un cuarto de hora después entrando en el Gran Comedor varita en mano y conjurando fuegos artificiales que salían de ella y se perdían en el techo. Corrió hasta la mesa donde minutos antes habían estado los profesores y se subió a ella gritando. — Todas las casas están invitadas, excepto las serpientes, claro. No es por mal —dijo mirándoles burlonamente— pero es que se nos ha acabado el insecticida. —algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw rieron y aplaudieron. Los verdes los miraron con odio y soltaron un par de comentarios mordaces en contra del Merodeador. — Traed a vuestros amigos, traed a vuestros novios o novias, traed a vuestra madre, si queréis. Solo un requisito. —añadió con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que muchas chicas suspiraran. —Dejaros la vergüenza en vuestras casas y venid en pijama. Señoritas, cuanto más breve mejor, que para eso tenemos chimenea. Y a nuestras Gryffindors, que se encargan de caldear el ambiente. —dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas de sexto que formaban parte del club de animadoras personales de Sirius. Las chicas rieron escandalosamente y le lanzaron besos.

— Sirius, deja de ligar y céntrate en la invitación. —dijo James entrando vestido, al igual que Sirius, sólo con unos pantalones de pijama largos, y sin nada por arriba. Algunas chicas soltaron suspiros, otras risotadas tontas. James, consciente de las miradas lascivas que en esos momentos les estaban echando sonrió con arrogancia y se acercó a dónde estaba Sirius. — Esta noche, damas y caballeros, el castillo es solo para los alumnos.

— Y es que—añadió Remus también en pijama, provocando las mismas reacciones que sus amigos, silenciadas en parte por la cara de odio de Rose hacia las chicas más cercanas a ella. — nosotros, vuestros queridos Merodeadores...

— Hemos conseguido, dicho sutilmente, —se unió Peter con una risilla. — que los profesores estén ocupados toda la noche. — el Comedor estalló en vitoreos hacia los chicos, que, aún con muecas de arrogancia, salieron hacia su Sala Común.

— Os esperamos allí. —dijo Sirius antes de salir por la puerta con un guiño.

El comedor tardó en vaciarse menos que nunca. Casi todos los alumnos (excluyendo algunos vergonzosos alumnos de cursos menores), emocionados ante la expectativa de una fiesta organizada por los Merodeadores en la que no corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos por los profesores, fueron casi corriendo a sus habitaciones a ponerse el pijama para luego ir a la torre de Gryffindor.

Lily, Rose y Val no fueron menos. A pesar de que Rose aún miraba con desconfianza a un grupo de chicas que había mirado con demasiado entusiasmo a su novio, no podía evitar sentir ganas de relajarse de todo el estrés de la semana con una fiesta, al igual que sus amigas. Se cambiaron rápidamente, se arreglaron un poco el pelo y bajaron inmediatamente a la Sala Común, que poco a poco se iba llenando más y más.

Rose localizó a Remus y a los merodeadores y fue corriendo hacia ellos para felicitarlos. Remus la agarró por la cintura y la levantó en el aire para besarla, lo que provocó miradas de envidia de algunas chicas que rondaban a los chicos. Lily la siguió y Val le dijo que tras coger unas bebidas para las tres se uniría a ellas.

— Estáis locos. —dijo Rose riendo. — Como os pillen os la cargáis.

— Eso es cierto, Potter. Y para variar la culpa la voy a tener yo, como Prefecta responsable que soy. —añadió Lily dirigiéndose hacia James sin darle tiempo a decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Y me echas la culpa a mí? — dijo James sonriendo.

— No, tienes razón, si la culpa la tiene toda la Dama Gorda.

— No, bonita, pero pudiendo echarles la culpa a Sirius, Remus o Peter, te has fijado en mí. — añadió mirando a la chica ilusionado.

— Para empezar, Potter, te lo digo a ti porque estoy segura de que una idea tan cafre solo puede ser cosa tuya o de Black y no sé si te has fijado, pero creo que él ahora no está para escuchar mis quejas. —añadió señalando a Sirius, que en esos momentos estaba besando apasionadamente a una chica. Pareció oírla porque, aun besando a la otra chica, levantó el dedo pulgar hacia Lily, como dándole las gracias.

— Pues te has equivocado, cariño, porque el cabecilla de toda esta idea no fui yo, ni mucho menos Sirius, si no aquí, el novio de tu amiga. —dijo señalando con la cabeza a Remus que en ese momento cogía a Rose en volandas y le hacía cosquillas. Los chicos pararon al fijarse en que hablaban de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus.

— Cuéntale aquí a Lilyta quién se le ocurrió la idea. —Remus bajó la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño a quién están a punto de echarle una reprimenda.

— No me lo creo... —dijo Lily riendo. — ¿Tú? No sé cómo te nombraron Prefecto... —Rose abrió la boca con sorpresa y se unió a las risas de su amiga.

— No me esperaba esto de ti, ¿eh?

— Chicas, no conocéis para nada a Lunático. —dijo James sonriendo y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo que en ese momento estaba dejando a su novia en el suelo con cuidado.

— Bueno, tampoco exageres, que las ideas más peligrosas son siempre vuestras... Esto fue algo que se me ocurrió, como idea, a finales de quinto y desde entonces siempre quisimos hacerlo, pero claro, nunca llegaba la oportunidad... —se excusó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Pues fue una idea genial, cariño! —celebró Rose.

— Sí, ahora que lo dices, la fiesta ya vale más la pena... —sonrió Lily provocando que James la mirara con incredulidad. —De hecho... Ahora vuelvo. —dijo cogiendo a Rose de un brazo y arrastrándola hasta dónde estaba Val. Rose puso morritos mirando a Remus pero se dejó llevar por su amiga, que, al ver a la morena que aún no había llenado los vasos, la cogió del otro brazo y las obligó a las dos a subir a la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Val una vez hubieron llegado a la puerta.

— Que la fiesta fue idea de Remus y no de los cazurros.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Val como si esa simple afirmación lo explicara todo. Rose las miró con preocupación.

— ¿Y?

— Pues que ahora sí que podemos arreglarnos... —dijo Lily quitándose el pijama que llevaba y poniéndose uno camisón de seda rojo, a dos palmos de las rodillas.

— Elemental, Rosie, y que tú ya estés arreglada no cuenta, porque estás con tu Remusín que parece que no vives. Pero ahora que sabemos que el anfitrión nos cae bien podemos ir bien arregladas a la fiesta. —añadió Val cambiándose a su vez el suyo por otro azul marino más fino, haciendo resaltar el claro tono de su piel. Una vez hubieron acabado, y ante la atónita mirada de Rose, que no cabía en sí de asombro, se dirigieron al baño a arreglarse mejor el pelo a toque de varita y manos.

— Bueno, ya está. Ahora sí que podemos irnos. — dijo Lily sonriendo mientras se echaba cacao en los labios. Volvieron a la Sala Común y buscaron con la mirada a Remus, que las esperaba junto a una improvisada barra con una cerveza de mantequilla para cada una. Llegaron junto a él que, tan extrañado como lo había estado hacía unos segundos su novia, les preguntó:

— ¿Y este cambio de look tan favorable?

— Es que el hecho de que seas tú el de la idea, como que da más ganas de venir. Y esas ganas de venir implican venir bien. —explicó la pelirroja.

— ¡Lilyta! —gritó James con efusividad al verla. — ¡Pero qué guapa estás, mi vida, aún más que antes!

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter? —preguntó ella mirándolo con su habitual cara de fastidio.

— Aún estoy picado por lo de antes, cariño, por lo que le dijiste a Remus de que si era idea suya era buena, porque antes me habías dicho a mí que era mala, cuando pensabas que era mía, y ahora... me dejaste triste... —dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Es que Remus tiene más cabeza que tú, Potter, es más sensato. Y si él dice que no hay riesgo, es que no lo hay.

— ¿Y si yo lo dijera?

— A ti te encanta el riesgo... — dijo ella simplemente, ya sonriendo.

— Sí, y por eso ahora mismo me voy a arriesgar a pedirte que bailes conmigo. — Lily contuvo otra sonrisa apretando los labios que a James no se le pasó desapercibida. Puso cara de no haber roto nunca un plato y, con una sonrisa torcida, le tendió la mano a la chica.


	17. ¿Alguien dijo fiesta?

_**¿Alguien dijo fiesta?**_

— ¡Su puta madre! ¡Me cago en la furcia asquerosa esa! ¡Será so guarra!— cortó Rose el idílico momento entre James y Lily, que se giraron anonadados hacia la chica. Ella, a su vez miraba a su novio y a la persona que estaba colgada en su cuello, Mel. Remus, que no había escuchado a Rose, reía ante la efusividad de su amiga y empezaba a hablar con ella.

— Serán. —corrigió Val malhumorada mirando a la improvisada pista de baile.

— ¿Cómo que serán? ¡Es o no lo es! O mejor, está. ¡Está colgada de mi Remusín! —dijo Rose empezando a levantar la voz. James y Lily giraban la cabeza de una a otra siguiendo la conversación

— ¿Remusín? — preguntó Sirius preocupado por la virilidad de su amigo. — ¿Qué pasa, que la tiene pequeña y te enfadas por eso? ¡Prometiste amarlo en lo bueno y en lo malo! ¡En la salud y en la enfermedad...! —dijo ya gritando.

— Ojo, Black, que te dejo Siriusín. —amenazó la castaña. Sirius la miró patidifuso, empezando a hiperventilar.

— ¿Cómo que Siriusín? ¡Siriusín, no! ¿eh? A mi pobre... ¡No! No, a mí Siriusín, no. —dicho esto se giró en un amago de abandonar la escena, cuando Val, que no había prestado atención a la conversación, habló.

— ¡Qué asco!

— ¿El qué? ¿Walburga? — preguntó Rose.

— ¿¡Qué Walburga ni qué hostias! ¿Qué pasa, que desde que aquí al amigo se le cuelgan otras tú te cuelgas al alcohol?

— ¿Ya estamos con mi madre otra vez, White? ¿Qué pasa, la quieres de suegra? — se inmiscuyó Sirius que ya había acabado de quejarse dado que nadie le hacía caso.

— Tu puta madre, cavernícola.

— ¿Y cavernícola ahora por qué?

— Tú y tu género me tenéis hasta los cojones.

— Claro, como tienes... —comentó Rose por lo bajo.

— ¿Cómo que mi género? —preguntó él, anonadado.

— ¡El género masculino!

— Claro, porque como tiene más de uno... — volvió a decir Rose por lo bajo.

— Sois simples. Sois bastos, sois bestias, sois cazurros, sois... ¡animales! ¡Agg, qué asco!— gritó Val.

— Habló la feminista. Y además ¿Qué pasa, no podemos tener un tipo de conversación sin que salga tu suegra? Con lo bien que me cae... —finalizó irónico.

— ¿Cómo que mi suegra? —dijo en un tono más calmado pero sin perder la agresividad en sus palabras. — ¿Tú quieres que te deje sin pelotas?

— Allá tú con tus consecuencias...

— No me calientes, Black, no me calientes...

— ¿Te caliento, eh?

— Te voy a calentar yo a ti de una hostia...

— Hombre, prefiero verte en toalla, pero si no queda otr... — comenzó sin poder finalizar la frase debido a la tremenda bofetada que le dio la morena. Sirius la miró con los ojos como platos tocándose la cara. — ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Me has matado!

— Sí, a ti y a tu orgullo...

— ¿Animales, decías? —preguntó Rose como si no hubiera pasado nada mirando a Val con interés.

— Sí, eso, animales. Animales de bellota. Tú míralos. —comentó con tranquilidad, como si de verdad estuviera analizando un grupo de animales. —Es como si fuese la selva, como recién salidas de la carnicería. Embutidas hasta el moño con eso a lo que llaman pijama que enseña más de lo que tapa. Y es que, además, ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un incendio? Morirían de hipotermia ahí fuera. —Rose asintió, dándole la razón.

— Pues yo se lo diría, que parece que no lo tienen asimilado. Pero claro, seguro que morirse de hipotermia es su mayor preocupación en estos momentos... —comentó con ironía.

— Pues como decía, embutidas hasta el moño. Y claro, luego están los grandes machos que llegan a dar su espectáculo en grupo, claro, no vaya a ser que se pierdan. Y luego dicen de cuando nosotras vamos al baño. Pues eso, que llegan haciendo su gran aparición, como si de dioses se tratara, cuando son tan feos que no los quiere ni su madre. Y analizan el panorama y localizan a su presa, y en cuanto lo hacen, empieza el baile de cortejo. "A esta me la tiro hoooy, a esta me la tiro hoooy" —añadió acompañada de un bailecillo ritual con la mano en alto, intentado imitar la forma de bailar de los chicos. — Y luego, claro está, empieza el movimiento estrella de la noche, la "estrategia Sandwich" ¡Todos al medio! Y las tías encantadas, por supuesto, diciendo "Soy Jamón Yooork, soy Jamón Yooork". En resumen, Black y Potter, sois simples. Animales prehistóricos que se dejan llevar por los instintos. —añadió dirigiéndose a los dos chicos que aún no se habían marchado espantados de su lado.

— Mentira. —dijo James inmiscuyéndose en la conversación. —Los tíos no somos tan simples.

— ¿Perdona, Potter? Los tíos sois las personas más simples que existen. Siempre que os den las cosas hechas, claro, que hacer algo por vosotros mismos es muy complicado.

— A los tíos también nos gusta que nos pongan las cosas algo difíciles, como un reto.

— Eso a ti, que estás amariconado, amigo. —dijo Sirius decidiendo meter baza en la conversación viendo que nadie reaccionaba a sus quejas. — A mi no me lo pone difícil ninguna tía. —añadió con arrogancia. — O quieren o no. Y si no quieren, no me gustan. Es sencillo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca se dio el caso de que una no quisiera. Es decir, soy Sirius Black. —añadió como si ese simple hecho lo explicara todo.

— O sea, que a ti solo te van las facilonas, ¿no, Sirius? —preguntó Rose con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Es que no veo por qué tengo que esforzarme cuando me lo pueden dar ya hecho.

— Asqueroso. —concluyó la castaña.

— Y aún encima es mentira. —Añadió Val. — ¿Queréis apostar?

— Un poco ludópata te estás volviendo tú... —comentó Sirius.

— ¿Qué, acojonado?

— ¿Qué nos apostamos, entonces? —preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.

— Tu escoba. —dijo Val con altanería

— Sí, y juegas tú y tu puta madre con dos bates en el suelo. —dijo James, la voz de la razón de Sirius.

— Oye, con mi madre no se mete nadie. —dijo Val amenazadoramente.

— Ah, claro, y con la mía sí... —dejó caer Sirius.

— ¡Ya sé lo que podemos apostar! Si nosotras ganamos cada una de nosotras puede decidir con quién vais a salir cada uno de vosotros hasta final de año. Y si ganáis vosotros al revés. —dijo Lily, ante lo cual todos parecieron conformes.

— ¡Trato! —dijeron al unísono.

— Pues el espectáculo acaba de empezar — dijo Val sonriendo maliciosamente. Dicho esto cogió a Rose por un brazo y a Lily por otro y echó a andar hasta la pista de baile, donde las tres comenzaron a moverse al son de la música sensualmente, pero sin hacerlo exageradamente, como lo hacían sus compañeras en la pista.

Sin embargo, pronto adquirieron más atención que ellas, y grupos de tíos anonadados comenzaron a rodearlas. Remus, que había estado hablando con Mel se fijó en ese instante en lo que pasaba en la improvisada pista de baile, y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó serio mirando a sus amigos.

— Nada. Se toman las cosas muy a pecho, Lunático. No es culpa nuestra —comentó Sirius mirando, al igual que James, con los ojos como platos a las chicas.

Dentro de la pista, en ese preciso instante, una idea pasaba por la mente de Val, que, ante ella, sonrió de forma maliciosa y susurró algo en el oído de Lily y luego de Rose. Ambas sonrieron a su vez y, dejando de bailar, esquivaron a los chicos que tenían delante y salieron por la puerta del retrato en dirección al Gran Comedor.

— Yo me encargo de las mesas y los bancos. —dijo Val al llegar y comprobar que ya estaba todo recogido y las luces apagadas. — Tú, Lily, de la luz y la música y tú Rose, vete a las cocinas, e intenta conseguir comida y alcohol.

— ¿Cómo voy a conseguir alcohol? —preguntó esta como si su amiga estuviera loca. —Ni siquiera ellos lo consiguieron.

— Pero la familia de ellos no consiguió liberar a un elfo de una familia que lo maltrataba. Tienes enchufe.

— Pero...

— ¡Baja ya!

— ¡Voy, voy, voy! — dijo saliendo y corriendo hacia las cocinas. Val, se giró hacia las mesas, y con un simple hechizo de levitación, consiguió apilarlas a estas y a los bancos en un lado. Lily encendió las miles de velas que colgaban del techo y conjuró un gramófono con el cual McGonagall les había intentado enseñar a bailar a los de su casa hacía dos años, después del desastre de baile que había resultado ser el de fin de curso del año anterior.

El gramófono llegó volando y Lily lo colocó con cuidado encima de una de las mesas que estaban apiñadas.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo funciona? —preguntó a su amiga que en ese momento colocaba largos lazos de un lado a otro del comedor y otros adornos.

— Ni idea. —contestó esta mirándola.

— Prueba a pedirle la canción, me parece que eso era lo que hacía McGonagall. —dijo Rose entrando, seguida de unos elfos que, con un simple chasquido, llenaron la mesa más próxima al centro del salón con bebidas y algo para picar que habían preparado en el poco tiempo que habían tenido.

Lily asintió, pensó en una canción y se la dijo al gramófono, del cual empezó a salir la música. Lily sonrió complacida.

— Perfecto, ahora solo queda ir a la Sala Común... —dijo mirando cómo habían dejado el comedor en tan poco tiempo.

— Claro. Lobby — dijo dirigiéndose al elfo al que su familia había salvado. Este la miró con adoración. — Por favor, ¿podrías llevarnos rápido a la Sala Común?

— Por supuesto, señorita. —le dio una mano a Rose, que a su vez agarró a sus amigas, y con un simple chasquido se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la puerta de la Sala Común.

— Sigo sin entender por qué los elfos os podéis aparecer en Hogwarts, Lobby. —dijo Rose atónita una vez hubieron llegado.

— Cuando se hizo Hogwarts no se esperaba que los elfos fuéramos a hacer una revuelta contra los magos, o que fuéramos a traer a nadie, señorita. Simplemente confiaron en nosotros y ahora sus escudos mágicos no nos afectan. — Rose sonrió.

— Y pensar que a pesar de ser tan poderosos os tratan como a esclavos... —el elfo se encogió de hombros y, después de hacerle una reverencia a las chicas, se desapareció.

— Bueno, al tema. —dijo Val atusándose el pelo y aclarándose la garganta. Lily pronunció la contraseña y la Dama Gorda las dejó pasar. — ¡Hogwarts! —gritó la morena con la voz amplificada mágicamente por la varita que acababa de sacar de la cintura de sus pantalones. — ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? —hubo gritos de euforia que se acallaron a un gesto de la sonriente chica. Los merodeadores la miraron con recelo.

— ¿Queréis pasároslo mejor? —preguntó Lily amplificando a su vez su voz y poniendo un tono misterioso. La gente aplaudió entusiasmada.

— ¡Pues venid al Gran Comedor! Ya sabemos que os puede dar pereza pero... —dijo Rose con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Solo os diremos una palabra... —siguió Lily con tono misterioso.

— ¡Alcohol! —terminó Val con entusiasmo. La gente de la Sala Común rugió de alegría y poco a poco fueron desfilando cual manada desenfrenada por el marco de la puerta en dirección al Gran Comedor. Las chicas miraron a los merodeadores con una sonrisa de suficiencia y siguieron a sus invitados animándolos.

Quince minutos después el Gran Comedor estaba asaltado por una multitud eufórica que bailaba al ritmo de la música más moderna. En el medio del lugar se habían colocado las mesas en fila, de forma que dividía la fiesta en dos y llegaba desde la puerta hasta la tarima sobre la que estaría subida la mesa de los profesores. Por esas mesas, los alocados adolescentes menos vergonzosos, (algunos más contentillos que otros) iban desfilando como si de una pasarela de moda se tratase, recibiendo vitoreos o abucheos de sus compañeros de colegio.

Los Merodeadores estaban en la puerta, mirando con una mezcla entre enfado y superioridad a la fiesta, como si no fuese con ellos. Entonces se fijaron en una mesa en concreto en la que estaban las chicas bailando de una forma muy insinuante.

— Yo os mato... —dijo Remus a sus amigos viendo a su novia y odiando a sus amigos por provocar que quisiera vengarse de esa forma. Sus amigos no contestaron al instante. Estaban demasiado ocupados comiéndose con los ojos a las anteriormente conocidas para ellos como "santitas de Hogwarts".

— Míralo por el lado bueno, Lunático. —dijo James por fin, como siempre intentando liberar tensiones. —Ahora puedes ver esas larguísimas piernas que Rose raramente enseña...

— ¡Que te jodan, Potter!

— Vale, espera, ¡Lilyta! —gritó Sirius.

Las chicas los vieron desde encima de la mesa en la que estaban y, en un mudo acuerdo, fueron, con suficiencia a saludarlos.

— Dime Siriusín, ¿Cachondo, ya?—preguntó Lily.

— Pues... — empezó a decir antes de ser acallado por un puñetazo de James en las costillas. Sirius lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

— Por si se te ocurría contestar.

— Así que nos lo pasamos bien, ¿eh? — dijo Rose con una sonrisa maléfica.

— Cariño, yo no he hecho nada, quiero que conste. —dijo su novio angelicalmente.

— ¡Que le conste a tus cojones! ¿Tú te diviertes? Pues yo también. ¿Por qué no? Diversión mutua. — contestó aún con el cabreo acumulado. — Venga, chicas, vámonos. Seguro que hay por ahí alguno al que aún no se la levantamos— los tres chicos la miraron con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas. Las chicas, disimulando también su asombro, la siguieron a encima de otra mesa, donde volvieron a ponerse a bailar.

— Pues sí que la has calentado, Lunático. —dijo Sirius que aún no cabía en sí.

— Sí, —afirmó James, — lo malo es que ella no te va a calentar a ti de vuelta. Vamos, que no hay calentamiento mutuo.

— No me jodas, Potter, no me jodas. — dijo Remus furioso.

— Claro, como no te jode Rosie... — replicó antes de acabar callándose al ver la mirada que le dirigía Remus en ese momento.

Había pasado tan solo cinco minutos en la fiesta clandestina de las chicas, pero Remus ya tenía ganas de matar a media plantilla masculina de Hogwarts, muerto por los celos. A su vez James intentaba la sana práctica de matar a alguien con la mirada, a los que dirigían la suya a la mesa sobre la que bailaban encantadas las chicas. Sirius, no podía ser menos, ligaba con una chica de sexto mientras dirigía rápidas y molestas miradas a la mesa en cuestión. La pelirroja, exhausta y sedienta, bajó en un momento a refrescarse. James se dirigió hacia ella con el rostro serio y preocupado, más propio de un responsable Remus, preocupado y no de él.

— Lily, ya basta. Estáis haciendo exactamente lo que antes criticabais. —la chica se giró indignada hacia él.

— No, Potter, es muy distinto. Nosotras lo hacemos porque nos gusta bailar y divertirnos. No porque queramos liarnos con todos los tíos que podamos en una noche.

— Pues no da esa sensación, si te digo la verdad. —dijo él un poco enfadado y serio como nunca antes lo había visto la chica.

— Ah, sí, ¿y se puede saber qué sensación da, según tú?

— Lo sabes muy bien... —dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No quería repetir las palabras que el cerdo de Scott había usado con ella. Principalmente porque no las sentía. Porque sabía que Lily no era así, y que solo era una máscara para ocultar todo el dolor y frustración que aún sentía por esas palabras que James había podido percibir que la habían cortado como una daga de hielo. La miró a los ojos, intentando buscar explicaciones a todas las preguntas que se iban formando en su cabeza. Pero solo pudo ver, como siempre, dos esferas esmeralda imperturbables, impenetrables.

— No, Potter, dímelo tú. —contestó ella sosteniéndole la mirada y con la voz crispada. Comenzó a apretar las mandíbulas conteniendo el esfuerzo por soltar lágrimas de rabia.

— Lily... —susurró él acercándose más a ella y agarrándole suavemente una mano, que más bien pareció una caricia. — ¿Por qué haces esto?

— No sé a qué te refieres... —dijo ella turbada, carraspeando para recuperar la voz que parecía haber perdido.

— Primero me curas la pierna y me ayudas, después vuelves a enfadarte conmigo, entonces, por algún milagro parece que volvemos a llevarnos bien y ahora vuelves a odiarme. ¿Por qué? — De veras no lo entendía. Él la quería de verdad, ya hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ella... Era tan inconstante...

— Yo... —empezó ella una frase que no supo concluir.

— ¿Tú...? —apremió él.

— ¿No te has parado a pensar que puede ser por tu culpa, Potter? —preguntó ella finalmente frunciendo el entrecejo y soltando su mano del agarre del chico. James abrió los ojos con incredulidad. — Sí. A veces eres un cielo, a veces te comportas como un gilipollas, a veces eres serio y formal y a veces un niñato inmaduro e insoportable.

— ¿Niñato inmaduro e insoportable? —dijo James con la media sonrisa que ponía siempre que la pelirroja fruncía el ceño con enfado.

— ¿No ves a lo que me refiero? —preguntó ella con frustración. — Nunca podemos tener una conversación seria sin que salga tu vena inmadura y gilipollas.

— Bueno, no sabía que tenías tan buena impresión de mí, pelirroja. —bromeó el chico. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba esa arruguita que se le formaba en la frente cuando se indignaba. Sentía que no podía dejar de mirarla, que tenía que hacer que permaneciera allí. Y si la única forma era diciendo estupideces...

— Potter, no te trago...

— Lo sé, preciosa, lo demuestras día a día.

— ¡Eres como el doctor Jeckill y Mr. Hyde! Tienes dos personalidades

— No. Lo que pasa es que, considerando el hecho de que me estás insultando así a lo tonto, prefiero tomármelo con humor. — Contestó él sonriendo con serenidad. —Las cosas difíciles entran mejor si le das un toque de humor.

— Lo que tú digas, Potter. Adiós. —concluyó antes de girarse dispuesta a irse hacia donde estaban las bebidas. Otra vez el idiota de Potter había conseguido que la pelirroja se quedara sin palabras. Otra vez había hecho que creyera que de verdad podía haber algo de maduro y encantador en él, para luego estropearlo todo con esa pose de niñato inmaduro, que ni siquiera entendía por qué ponía. _"¡Merlín, como si no pudiera ser encantador sin ella!" _Se sorprendió pensando.

— ¡Pelirroja! —la llamó el chico. Ella se giró, molesta de nuevo, por haberla hecho pensar en cosas que luego, al llegar a su habitación y analizarlo todo con su punto crítico, lamentaría. —Conseguiré que te enamores de mi parte Jeckill y de mi parte Hyde. ¡Te lo prometo! —la chica puso los ojos en blanco y continuó su camino, dejando a un divertido James viéndola marchar.

— Rosie, ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Remus a su novia una vez logró adelantarse a todos los chicos que rodeaban la mesa y llegar a dónde estaba la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó esta, molesta y dejando de bailar para mirar a su novio.

— Baja un momento, cariño, por favor. —rogó él. La chica lo miró con escepticismo, pero le hizo caso y, ayudándose de un chico que le tendía la mano, bajó de un salto.

— No sé lo que te hice, pero lo siento. Así que ahora, por favor, deja de hacerme esto. No lo soporto. —dijo el chico una vez se hubieron alejado de la multitud que ahora rodeaba a Val y a otras dos chicas que bailaban al son de la música que no había dejado de sonar en toda la noche.

— O sea, primero dejas que se te cuelgue del cuello esa furcia amiguita tuya, y ahora te jode que baile. Yo lo flipo. —recriminó ella mirándolo con incredulidad.

— Yo no dejo que se me cuelgue nadie. ¡No sé de quién me hablas! —protestó él.

— ¡De Cook, por supuesto! ¿O es que se te colgaron más a lo largo de la noche?

— ¿¡Mel! —preguntó él, incrédulo. — ¿Vuelves a estar celosa de Mel? ¿Cómo te tengo que decir que entre nosotros no hubo, hay, ni habrá nada? — preguntó casi gritando para que la chica se diera cuenta de la verdad. No entendía cómo podía ser tan orgullosa y ofuscada para no comprenderlo.

— ¡Pues dile que deje de colgarse de tu cuello de una puñetera vez!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Es mi amiga! ¿Me quejo yo de los tíos con los que hablas?

— ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Ella quiere liarse contigo! ¿No ves que me odia?

— Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. —dijo él, ya enfadado.

— No estoy sacando nada de quicio, Remus. —contradijo ella.

— No voy a dejar de hablar con ella porque a ti te parezca que le gusto. —sentenció él seriamente, mirando a esos ojos que ya no lo miraban con la misma ternura. Una parte de él se quebró al verlo.

— Remus, Cook no es de fiar, te lo digo en serio. —advirtió ella con el mismo tono serio.

— ¿Por qué, Rose? ¿Porque es amiga mía?

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo ella perdiendo ya todo su temple. — ¡Haz lo que quieras! Si yo te digo que no es buena persona es por algo, Remus. ¡Soy tu novia! Deberías fiarte de mí sin pedir explicaciones.

— Esto no tiene que ver con que sea Mel. Si fuera otra persona dirías lo mismo.

— Si fuera una zorra asquerosa como ella, probablemente lo haría.

— ¡Rosalind! —la reprendió Remus. — ¡Deja de hablar mal de alguien a quien no conoces!

— Te lo dije hace un mes y te lo repito. Cook preside una reunión en la que hablan de...

— ¿Tácticas de cómo ligar con nosotros? Eso es una tontería, Rose. No te creí entonces y no lo voy a hacer ahora. —Rose lo miró dolida e incrédula. ¿Acaso pensaba que se lo había inventado? ¿Acaso él, que tanto había prometido quererla y protegerla, a la mínima de cambio se ponía del bando de la chica a la que más odiaba en todo Hogwarts?

— Vale. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. —dijo en bajo, aparentado calma, mientras notaba que todo el castillo que había creado en su imaginación con Remus, no eran más que un montón de cartas apiladas que con un solo soplo de aire se caían. — Ahora, si me disculpas... — dicho esto se giró y se marchó corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente, que permanecían ajenos a todo lo que no fuera ellos mismos y la fiesta.

—Rose... — murmuró Remus mirando el sitio por dónde se había ido la chica pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener. Rose había adoptado una actitud de novia celosa que no le había gustado nada. ¿Acaso no le había demostrado que la quería? ¿Por qué tenía que estar celosa de Mel hasta tal punto de llegar a inventarse eso de ella? Negó con la cabeza una vez hubo perdido a la chica de vista y se giró, en dirección opuesta a la que había cogido ella.


End file.
